


Under Your Skin.

by EmiLynn



Series: Learning how to be human. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2 year skip, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Misleading Tags, Plot Twists, Red Kryptonite, Smut, Some Humor, Supercorp endgame, break ups, cannon-ish but not really, flash back for plot, reconnecting, slow burn Alex Danvers / Sam Arias, super slow burn supercorp.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: After moving on from high school and moving to National City Kara and Alex find themselves looking for employment and new beginnings. Kara is attending NCU online classes also while working as an assistant at Catco Magazine. She hasn't come out as supergirl just yet. Alex struggles with her personal life with Maggie while Kara moves on from her past relationship with Lena running into her old friend James things happen and time moves on. Kara eventually runs into Lena and goes through hell with her, her boyfriend at the time and all her friends.With the events of this story slowly unfolding will our blonde hero rise or will she fall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys it's good to finally start the first chapter of this sequel this is officially the first sequel i have started but it will not be the last i hope you all are ready for this cluster fuck of OMGGGG lmao.....sorry being slightly over dramatic any way comments and kudos are always welcome and don't feel shy to comment an idea or something you wish for me to attempt to add in hope you all Enjoy! :)

It had been 3 months since prom since Kara had felt soft full lips on hers. It had been 3 months since she told Lena see you later she often found herself looking back on the memory of that last night together no matter how better sweet it was she always managed to smile.

“This is not goodbye forever this is just a see you later.” Kara said as she wiped at a stray tear.

“Always the positive one.” Lena chuckled her breath getting caught in her throat when she felt warm loving lips on hers she closed her eyes and relaxed into the familiar kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes just kissing Kara wanted her to remember the feelings she passed through in the kiss she wanted Lena to remember her. They broke their kiss a few minutes later pulling back and looking over each other once more before their gazed locked again this time there was no tears there was no mixed feelings it was acceptance that was the only thing either of them felt and they were more than happy with that.

“I uhm I have to go my plane leaves in 20 minutes ill uh I’ll see you around okay.” Lena said as she turned and folded the suit and placed it back in her bag along with the cape Kara nodded and waited until Lena hoisted the bag over her shoulder to pull her in to another small hug wishing her luck.  
Lena smiled and told Kara to be safe and to not be afraid to ask for help they broke apart again Kara watching Lena disappear through the locker room door she let out a small sigh as she shook her head and followed a few minutes later meeting Maggie and Alex outside of the school in the parking lot a smile on the blondes face pulling the attention of both the other girls.

“What happened are you okay?” Alex asked as she pulled Kara into a hug Kara nodded and grabbed Maggie’s arm pulling her into a three-way hug squeezing the two girls softly for a moment before pulling back and launching into an explanation.

Kara looked out the car window the countryside flying by rain splattering against the glass as long streaks formed from the wind the memory was a fond one for Kara, but she always felt so heavy at the same time she knew it had been the right thing to do and honestly she really had no other option Lena had to move for her family's company. Kara had to grow up she had to start thinking of her own safety she needed to be less stubborn. Alex was the one who told Lena she needed to stop running she was the one who voiced her thoughts to the raven-haired girl. Alex didn’t have a problem per say with Lena she just had a problem with the way things had happened and the way the younger girl had always freaked and ran. A bright shot of lightning streaked from the sky and into the ground a loud clap of thunder followed 10 seconds later this is what pulled Kara from her memories. Kara shook her head and straightened her back as she leaned back into the seat looking at her sister who was driving.

“How long do you think it’s going to rain for?” Kara asked her sister whose eyes never once left the road her grip on the wheel soft. Alex just let out a little chuckle as she shook her head.

“I don’t know Kara….” Alex sighed they had been on the road for nearly an hour glancing down at her watch Alex had decided the next small town they went through they would stop for lunch.

The car went back to being silent that is until Alex had to make a sudden swerve to avoid a large four by four truck that had blindly tried to switch lanes. Alex pushed on the horn as she looked through the passenger window she shot a cold glare to the driver who had clearly been texting.

“Idiot!” Alex huffed out as she took a deep breath and fixed her attention back to the road in front of them. 

“What the hell is going on?” Maggie groaned from the back seat as she sat up her hair a mess and her eyes heavy with sleep. This caught both Alex and Kara’s attention Kara smiled and bit back a laugh at the normally well put together soon to be cop. Alex glanced at her girlfriend in the rear-view mirror letting her heart soften at her adorable girlfriend. Alex focused back on the road as she let out a little huff.

“Some idiot was texting and driving, and I have to swerve to miss him.”

“Oh…. Well he is sure looking to get himself killed it’s pouring cats and dogs and he’s on the highway doesn’t he know the roads get slick when it rains.” Maggie grumbled out as she scooted forward enough to kiss Alex’s shoulder before she quickly turned her attention to Kara.

“How long was I out?” Maggie yawned. Kara glanced down at her phone.

“Uhm I guess for about an hour.” Kara answered. Maggie just nodded and sunk back into the back seat her eyes fixated on the road ahead. 

20 minutes later Alex had finally come to a small town she had informed her two passengers of her plan to get lunch Kara practically bounced in her seat as Maggie gave a sleepy cheer from the back seat. Alex pulled around a corner revealing a nice buffet place the parking lot full but not too full she pulled into the closest parking spot she could throwing the car into park and shutting the engine off. Kara was practically running into the building taking a second to turn around and beam at her sister. Alex and Maggie walking at a normal pace shielding themselves with their hands at the rain falling from the sky.

They had been seated and served their drinks before they took off to the buffet to fill their plates Maggie was the first to return her plate a mixer of vegetables and fruits a tell that she was vegan. Alex returned a few minutes after her plate loaded with different types of vegetables a decent sized steak on her plate along with a dinner roll and mashed potatoes. The couple began to eat not waiting for the blonde as she normally took this chance to stuff a mountain on to her plate. They hadn’t been wrong in their assumption of the blonde when Kara made her way over a plate in each hand and a beaming smile on her face she sat her plates down on the table and slid into her empty side of the booth.

“This was a great idea Alex ill be full for the rest of the night after eating all this.” Kara said with a smile to her sister before she unwrapped her silverware and dug in her mouth simply watering at all the different kinds of food piled on her plates. Alex took a drink and chuckled her sister looking up at the noise.

“Kar we are in public please try to chew also you know no matter how much food you eat you are always hungry an hour after anyway.” Alex chuckled Kara blushed, and Maggie sighed. 

They continued to eat Alex eventually getting up for a second plate along with Maggie Kara had finished her first two plates and decided desert was next her sweet tooth pulled her to the ice cream and her chocolate craving pulled her to the cookies cakes and brownies after Kara had literally stuffed two of each on her plate she returned to her place in the booth. 

They had finished everything off Kara letting out a small whine when Alex had told her it was time to go. They exited the restaurant and slipped back into the car this time Maggie taking over the driving with Alex in the passenger’s seat Kara let out a happy squeal she got to sit in back well more like stretch out and enjoy the ride. Kara happily laid back and placed one arm under her head and pulling her phone from her pocket with her free hand she pulled up one of her digital books she was lost in the words eventually everything else fading out.

Kara had eventually pass out after a half hour of reading her stomach was full and she was happy she snored softly as Maggie drove. Alex had been having a soft conversation with her girl friend to pass the time and to speak about the apartment arrangement. 

They had made their way to the city last week in search of a decent apartment all three women loving little things from the first 4 houses or apartments they were shown but as soon as the door swung open on this top floor open concept apartment they all fell in love with it there were two very large floor to ceiling windows in the Living Room followed by another in bedroom off on the left of the hallway Kara had already claimed that one. The second bedroom to the right side of the hallway it had 2 smaller regular sized windows and a decent walk in closet Alex and Maggie loved it. It was big enough for the both of them and the windows would allow for light but could be blacked out by curtains if necessary. They had wasted no time putting down a deposit and first month's rent right then and there the landlord was impressed by their eagerness. 

Maggie had pulled into the city and headed straight for their apartment they had managed to hire a few movers and get the place furnished before they had left Midvale. So, the 20-minute ride into the city from the interstate flew by and shortly they were pulling up to a stop at their new home. Alex looked up at the four-story building her eyes shining bright and a smile gracing her lips. Maggie looked at Alex for a second before she shifted into park and cut the motor. Alex pulled her attention from her girlfriend and unbuckled herself as she climbed half way to the back seat and swatted Kara on her leg effectively jolting the blonde away. 

“We’re here Kar.” Alex smiled as the blonde fixed her glasses and shot up a bright excited smile on her face. Kara was the first to exit the car she walked around the back of the car and looked up.

“Home sweet home.” 

A month later.

Alex had found a job as a lab technician, Maggie was going to the police academy and Kara had her plate full with online college classes as well as an internship for the Queen of all media Cat Grant.

It had been a long day Kara had ran around so much even her Kryptonian genetics were barely able to keep up keeping her from aching all over. Kara entered her room closing the door behind her she flipped on the light and made for her bed gently peeling the sweater from the day off as she sat and slid off her flats. Kara let out a long sigh and she undid her belt and flopped her back down on the bed she closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again.

“I hope I haven’t bit off more than I could chew.” Kara mumbled to herself. After a few moments of relaxing and calming her mind she stood and headed to her master bathroom.  
After flicking on the light and taking off her glasses Kara plugged the tub and stated to run the hottest bath she could filling the tub with bath salts and lighting a few incense as she pulled the clothing from her body and her hair tie from her hair her golden locks tumbling down on her shoulders. After a moment Kara carefully lowered herself into the hot water her skin feeling the warmth that would be too much for a human to handle she shifted so she was leaning back against the tub her head facing the ceiling. Kara closed her eyes and let out a content sigh her mind seemingly blank for the moment.

Half an hour had past and the blonde had drifted to sleep the exhaustion of the day catching up with her. At first her dream had started as any other only this time she imagined she was back on krypton her mother and aunt smiling at her as they all sat about the room. Kal was just a baby rolling around on the floor as her uncle jor-el chatted away to her dad the mood was happy the red sun of Rao filtering through the Living Room window bathing the city below in a soft red glow. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the wonderful sight in front of her. Her dreams were normally of random events her and Alex had been to. But every once in a while, she would get a small taste of home she was happy she was granted a dream of home by Rao she smiled and walked to the window. 

The next thing Kara knew she was engulfed in a bright searing light as she jolted awake in the tub it took Kara a minute or two to pull herself together before she shook her head and finished her bath she washed her hair and body finally pulling the plug and stepping from the tub she dried herself off and wrapped her towel around her she took a look at herself in the mirror looking her face over seeing the red tint around her eyes and the bags that had formed. Kara sighed and brushed out her hair grabbing her toothbrush and finishing her nightly routine before she headed back into her room to dress as comfortably as she could. It took Kara about a half an hour to finally emerge from her room Alex and Maggie wouldn’t be home until later so after taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall in the Livingroom Kara decided to make dinner knowing her sister and Maggie would also be hungry and tired when they returned home.

2 months later.

Kara was just returning from work when she ran into Alex outside their apartment door.

“Hey, I thought you had work today?” Kara asked with a smile as she reached past her sister to unlock the door.

“Well they were slow, so they allowed a few people to take a half day nothing exciting to watch in the lab nothing to learn so I opted to leave. How was your day today you look chipper.” Alex asked as they entered the apartment Kara smiled and shut the door behind them.

“You will never believe who made his way to national city!” Kara all but shouted her face beaming. Alex furrowed her brow and let out a small Laugh.

“Who?”

“James!” Kara answered this time she did a slight hop that she tried to cover up with a flourish of her hands as she sped into the kitchen pulling out a beer for Alex as she grabbed a glass of her own special drink. 

“James really I thought he decided he wanted to go to metropolis to help Clark.” Alex said her face still slightly scrunched as she took the beer from her sister when she entered the Living Room. Kara sat right next to Alex setting her glass down on the table as grabbed the tv remote from the table and sat back flicking the tv on. After a minute of thinking Kara turned her attention to Alex her face serious as a smile graced her lips.

“I guess he decided to do his photography instead you know how he was in high school always wanting to take pictures.”

“Oh, wow that’s good…… wait is Lucy with him or do you know?” Alex asked a small smile forming on her face at the thought of her high school friend.

“I uh…. He told me he left her when he moved something about her dad making Lucy stay.” Kara said her lips drawn into a frown as she sighed and reached forward for her drink taking a small sip.

“Oh well shit I hope she is okay and hell I hope James is fine as well I mean you know they were practically stuck to each other’s hips all throughout high school.” Alex smiled taking a drink of her beer. Kara let out a soft snort as she shook her head.

“He seems fine and he said that Lucy would have came if she could. He uh also told me that it was for the best because some things had happened in the past that started to strain their relationship, so he had made the ultimate decision to move when he was offered the head photojournalists position at Cat co from Cat Grant herself no middle person to relay the message.” Kara informed her face bright and her eyes shining. Alex noticed this and nodded as the blonde spoke after a small cut in Kara’s rambling Alex had cut in.

“Hey, you sure do seem excited about this I’m sure James being single has nothing to do with it.” Alex teased. Kara spit her drink out and her face turned bright red as she smiled slightly trying to hide it with a scowl and failing miserably.

“I... I don’t like James.” Kara said softly as she wiped the alien alcohol from the coffee table. Alex just chuckled softly to herself as she watched her sister clean the mess.

“Okay Kara you keep telling yourself that.” Alex sighed as she quickly took a drink to stop her sister from smacking her on the leg.

Their night carried on quickly shifting topic from James to the show they were now watching a few hours went by and Maggie arrive home a few pizzas in hand Kara jumped up and went to help Maggie. Honestly her help was basically taking the pizzas and opening the top one right away, so she could start stuffing her face. Maggie rolled her eyes and headed to the fridge pulling out her own beer turning to face Alex who had retrieved a few plates from the cabinet Alex moved to Maggie’s side and stole a few quick kisses from Maggie a smile gracing both of the women’s lips Kara was too busy stuffing her face and loading the plate Alex had given her with pizza only stopping once her plate and mouth were full the blonde made her way to the couch and reclaimed her seat.

“Well hello to you to.” Maggie said as she waggled her brow at Alex earning herself another kiss from the older woman. After a moment they pulled back and broke the kiss.

“How was your day?” Alex asked softly as she snaked her arms around Maggie’s waist pulling her close. Maggie let out a little giggle as she flashed a dimpled smile her cheeks being dusted in a light red.

“It was a day just another month or so and I’ll be a full-fledged cop.” Maggie said softly as she took a sip of her drink pulling herself from Alex. Alex watched her girlfriend with a smile as she filled her plate with vegan pizza from the untouched box. Alex walked over to fill her own plate fallowing Maggie into the Livingroom a few seconds later they had all sat and watched tv relaxing and chatting about their day until finally Kara was the first to cave giving a small yawn and a rub of her eyes she bid a goodnight to her sister and Maggie.

A week later.

Kara was on doing some errands for Miss Grant around the office she was sent down to get today's layout from James she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she made her way to his office.

“Kara! Hey.” James greeted as the blonde entered his office.

“What could I do for you?” James asked.

“Hey James, uh C-Cat sent me down f-for the lay out.” Kara greeted as she fidgeted with her glasses. James smiled and went to his desk grabbing the layouts and walking them over to Kara.

“Here hopefully these will work for Miss Grant.” James smiled as he handed the item over to the blonde. Kara blushed slightly as she grabbed them from him she noticed his eyes never left hers for a moment, but she internally berated herself and slowly started to turn around stopping just before the door to say her goodbye when she was stopped by James’s voice.

“Hey Kara, what uh what would you say to dinner at my place later this week?” James asked his voice slightly shaky as she heard a sharp inhale from him. Kara smiled wide to herself before she cleared her throat willing her blush to subside as she finally turned around to look at her crush. 

“O-oh uhm s-sure I would enjoy that very much.” Kara answered as she nodded. It was silent for a moment before James smiled and bid her a good day. Kara exited his office offering a wave over her shoulder as she walked away she finished out her day with a giddy smile on her face Kara hadn’t really liked anyone since well you know who, but she did have a slight crush on James ever since she met him when Alex brought them over for one of the Danvers family beach days. The first time Kara had laid her eyes upon his toned chest and bright smile she was a goner she couldn’t help but blush, but It had only gotten worse that day when he spoke to her she couldn’t answer she couldn’t do anything but smile and stare like a child lost in awe at a new movie or new place. 

After a few hours Kara had managed to actually pull herself together and talk to James she started talking about how blue the ocean was and about all the wonderful things she read about or had seen they ended up talking about the most beautiful places in the world and he had told her about his dad and about his wish to become a photographer. He had offered right then and there to take her picture, but Kara had been to nervous and turned the offer down opting to continue to talk instead. She had learned that James was a wonderful and thoughtful person that he looked up to what his father stood for freedom and justice as a member of the united states army. Kara beamed when James spoke of how he wanted to help people he wanted to build them up and make everything equal for anyone and everyone. She remembered that day for the rest of her life It had always been one of her most cherished memories.

Later that week James apartment.

Kara had arrived right on time as she walked up to James door and knocked lightly after a few moments she heard as he made his way to open the door.

“Kara, I hope you are hungry I made some amazing pasta.” James said brightly as Kara nodded.

“I’m always hungry and honestly I’m surprised I had no idea you cooked.” Kara said as she entered his apartment shrugging off her coat and handing it to James who placed it over the back of the couch as her ushered her into the kitchen where the table was set two wine glasses ready to fill and two empty plates. James smiled and pulled Kara’s chair out for her offering her to take a seat Kara blushed and sat watching as James grabbed a bottle of white wine from the fridge and popped the cork filling both wine glasses half full before he placed the bottle on the table.

“My mother taught me.” James said with a smile as he made his way to the stove and pulled the pot from the burner switching it off as soon as the metal had been moved. He carefully took the pot over to the table and began filling the two empty plates Kara couldn’t help the fact that her mouth was watering from the delicious smell of the home cooked meal. After both plates were filled and James had sat down they dug in Kara holding back a moan from the first delicious bite she took she could taste all of the different seasonings he used she could practically taste the crisp from the fresh tomato’s he used and the basil and mixed great with the fresh garlic and onions. James watched Kara carefully when she took the first bite his lips splitting into a giant smile when he noticed she enjoyed it genuinely enjoyed his cooking something he sadly could never get from Lucy when they had been together. He pushed those thoughts down as he let out a soft chuckle and continued to eat. Their date night had past comfortably dinner sliding by with comfortable chit chat about what they had been up to after high school.

The date had eventually came to an end a few hours later they had just ended up talking about old memories and friends thankfully for Kara neither one of them bringing Lena up. Kara took a look at her watch and her eyes widened when she saw it was close to midnight. Kara had excused herself to use the restroom deciding that when she came out she would head home she had a long day ahead of her and she needed her sleep.

“Hey uh thanks for dinner tonight it was a wonderful date.” Kara said as she re entered the room grabbing her coat from the back of the couch. James smiled and stood nodding gently as she took the coat from Kara and offered it to her, so she could slip it on. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the gentlemanly action. After she had slipped on her coat she turned her attention back to James the air had shifted slightly her heart racing as she was engulfed in strong welcoming arms Kara was slightly dazed when James just held her for moment allowing for her to steady herself and catch her bearings.

“Any time Kara I’m just glad we could spend this time together I missed you and your sunny smile you have a way of making people feel like they are their best selves.” James smiled as the blonde couldn’t help but blush at the admission and compliment. Kara took a second before she looked up into warm brown eyes and took a deep breath.

“No problem I only try and help never hurt you know and I uhm I missed you too it's hard to believe it's been almost 6 months since graduation and I mean really look how far we have all come.” Kara smiled she couldn’t help but feel nervous but as soon as she heard the light laugh from James she relaxed her nervousness bubbling away.

“I know how you feel I mean come on I am barely twenty-one and you wow I uh just realized I just gave a minor alcohol...” James teased as he looked into blue eyes after a few moments of stillness Kara found herself being kissed his lips pressing against hers softly she found herself kissing back feeling a spark she hadn’t felt in a while her heart sored and she couldn’t help but be lost in the moment. James broke the kiss shortly as Kara blushed and stammered trying to re gain her composure. After James had walked Kara to the door he waited for a moment a question on his face.

“What?” Kara asked lightly shocked her voice actually worked. James smiled, and he scratched at his chin.

“Oh, uh I was just wondering maybe you would like to make this a regular thing like uh you know?” James stammered his cool demeanor fracturing slightly out of nervousness. 

Kara couldn’t help but smile at the fact he had indeed just asked her to be more than friends she internally sighed as she took in his fumbling and rambling she had no clue she could have this effect on him finally after she took a mental image of an adorably nervous James Kara smiled her eyes shining.

“Of course, James I would love to be your girlfriend I would be delighted actually.” Kara answered watching as James let out a breath he had been holding. After a moment James smiled and nodded leaning against the door to make himself seem smooth which internally made Kara giggle and shake her head.

“Wonderful well uhm I guess i'll see you tomorrow at work and then hopefully again tomorrow night for dinner or uh we could go somewhere if you would like.” James offered all Kara could do was smile.

“We can sort out the details tomorrow. I have to be headed home I have a few things to prepare for Cat tomorrow and I need every last ounce of sleep I can to deal with her workload… have a good night James.” Kara said and with a final lean she kissed his cheek a smirk gracing her lips as she turned around and headed to the elevator.

Kara should have expected Alex to still be up and waiting for her to return. Kara unlocked the door and headed in greeted by her sister who had a wicked smile upon her face.

“How did it go?” Alex asked wasting no time and not allowing her sister an escape.

“It was great he actually asked me to be his girlfriend.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to wrap her head around the news of her first interviewee she talks to Alex about it and decides with the help of her sister that maybe she could reforage her bond as friends with the youngest Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for jumping around so much but it is necessary any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all Enjoy! :)

Present time.

Kara had no clue how to react she went over their conversation for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in the last three minutes.

“What do you really want for yourself Kara…. I remember asking where you saw yourself in the next week or so if you remember you never really answered me.” Cat said catching the blonde a little off guard. Kara bit the inside of her cheek and let out a short breath.

“I see myself starting my first story.” Kara replied with a smile. Cat smiled back and nodded with a knowing look.

“Ah well you are getting your first story today.” Cat said as she sat in her chair grabbing her glasses and slipping them on.  
Kara beamed her eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Really on what?” Kara asked her voice failing to hide her happiness.

“Not on what but on who.” Cat replied the blonde blushed slightly from the embarrassment of assuming.

“O-okay so uhm who?” Kara inquired again. This time Cat waited a few moments before zeroing her gaze upon the blonde.

“Today you will start your job as reporter and as for your new story you will be sent to interview……. Lena Luthor.”  
Kara registered Cats words and finally let out a sigh.

“I can’t do it…. It uh would be a conflict of interest co-considering Lena Luthor is m-my ex from high school.” Kara informed Cats eyes went wide and after a moment she let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, that is rich Kara Danvers the ex of the wealthy multibillionaire Lena Luthor Damn here you had me thinking you were the squarest straight I had ever set my eyes on.” Cat chuckled as she went to her mini bar and proceeded to make herself a drink Kara fidgeted with her glasses as she watched Cat carefully hoping her boss would believe her without asking for proof. Cat was quiet for a few minutes returning to her desk sitting down and taking a drink as she offered Kara a seat in front of her Kara obliged and readied herself mentally for the loads of questions she was sure Cat would launch at her. The room was silent as Cat stared Kara down her face unreadable. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime Cat spoke.

“Well I suppose if it happened in high school it has been long enough besides I thought you wanted to be a reporter than means you have to be able to be objective and look past your own previous influence and infatuations so I am sorry Kara if you would like to continue here at Cat Co you must get me that interview with Lena Luthor.” Cat stated with finality as she picked her glasses up from her desk and pushed them on. Kara gulped and nodded stealing herself for the obviously long day ahead of her.

“Wh-when would you like me to interview Miss Luthor?” Kara asked softly. Cat inhaled a quick breath before she typed and clicked a few times on her computer.

“There is a meeting set up with her later this week you have a few days to freak out I suppose.” Cat said with a teasing tone as she fixed her eyes back on the blonde with a smile before she spoke again. “Really Kara I didn’t picture you swinging both ways.” This off-hand comment made the blonde duck her head to hide her blush finally after a moment she spoke.

“Well I uh don’t really Lena was the first and so far, only girl I ever felt that way towards.” Kara admitted this gained a sharp eyebrow raise from Cat who nodded taking in the new information.

“Well whatever the case I do hope things do not conflict with you Kara. Also seeing as how you used to date the Luthor I’m hoping for a very detailed article to accompany the interview I do hope you could give us some insight into the world of a teenage Lena Luthor.” Cat smiled a bigger idea coming to mind as she spoke to the blonde.

“I do hope maybe this helps Kara with her current Male drama who knows I honestly care about her wellbeing…… maybe Lena would be a better option I mean I have come to think of this blonde puppy as well somewhat of the daughter I never had…. let’s just see where this takes us.” At thought to herself before she turned to the blonde.

“I-I can try I mean I would like to wait until after I’ve interviewed L-Miss Luthor, so I could ask for permission before just letting her past out there like that.” Kara said catching herself on the slip of almost using Lena instead of Miss Luthor which would have been unprofessional. Cat smiled and nodded in approval.

“Of course, Kara by all means you are the one who knows her best it seems. Any way how about for today you go over and help edit the article on alien refugees.” Cat offered as a slight distraction allowing for the blonde to be busy think about something other than her ex at the moment. Kara nodded and began to head out of Cat's office only to be stopped by her boss’s voice.

“Oh Kara do have a good day and tell that boyfriend of yours Mark mon oh tell him I say hi.” Cat attempted allowing to give Kara something to ponder over for a few hours knowingly planting the seeds of comparison between ex and current lover to seed itself in Kara’s mind. 

Cat didn’t like Mon-el or the way he had been treating her whenever she saw them together she knew the blonde was trying to be happy after the whole James fiasco when she found James back in bed with his Ex Lucy one night eventually calling it quits Cat for the life of her could not understand how Kara could remain both of their friends and not have even a hint of hate or jealousy she did however see the hurt in the blondes eyes after the whole thing that had happened she had been with this new Mon-el guy for a few months now seeing how it had minimal effects on her ex assistance mood. Cat could tell Kara put on a happy face and acted like she was the sunniest person on earth, but Cat knew it was a mask to conceal and block out the harsh reality of the break up with James.

Cat never pushed her ex assistant to talk she did however offer to lend an ear from time to time to allow for Kara to deflate a bit whether it was for super girl or for her dorky counterpart. Yes, cat knew all about the supers alter ego at first, she refused to believe it simply because of that party trick she pulled having someone assumingly a body double play her dorky role while she was Supergirl trying to throw her off but Cat saw right through it. 

“Of course, Miss Grant I’ll tell Mon-el you said hi have a good day.” Kara offered as she finally exited her boss’s office her smile quickly fading as she turned to the door.

Later that night Kara’s apartment.

Kara was pacing around Alex watching her closely about to burst and ask her what was on her mind before Kara stopped abruptly and stood in front of her sister who was sitting at the bar in the kitchen Kara was chewing on her lip out of habit often something she did when she was confused nervous or thinking.

“You going to tell me what is on your mind or am I going to have to guess?” Alex asked as she took a sip of her beer not taking her eyes from her sister. Kara finally pulled the chair next to her sister out and sat down taking a deep breath before pulling off her glasses and setting them on the table in front of her turning back to look Alex in the eyes.

“So, I told you about my promotion right well uhm I guess the universe was bored and decided I needed to be thrown out of sync.” Kara said with a slightly humorous laugh. Alex furrowed her brow and nodded prompting Kara to continue.

“Well today Cat gave me my first official reporter interview and uhm here’s where it gets funny…. well for you any way for me it gets well difficult. Cat gave me the task to interview…. Lena….” Kara finally let out causing Alex to choke on her beer and gasp for air.

“Wow that is rich… Lena really I had no idea she had moved here she doesn’t speak to me and hell it's been a few months since she’s spoke to Maggie.” Alex said as she patted at her shirt with a napkin cleaning off the beer she choked out. After a few minutes of pondering Alex spoke again breaking the silence.

“So how do you feel about this Kara I mean did you tell Cat at least?” Alex asked concern in her voice. Kara nodded and let out a soft huff.

“She didn’t believe me at first but after a few minutes she got this smirk and decided to use our past as an advantage… I have no clue why she would do this but maybe its for the best I mean I haven’t seen her in two years a lot of things could have happened in that time.” Kara said her face scrunched into a frown along with her crinkle presenting itself proudly on her forehead.

“Well I suppose if you believe it couldn’t hurt what is the harm?” Alex asked the gears grinding in her head as she thought about the past and the little misfit family they had formed back in high school. The memories were causing Alex to smile slightly this going unnoticed by the blonde who was currently lost in her own memories and thoughts finally Kara spoke causing Alex to jump slightly from the sudden noise.

“T-that’s the thing Alex I mean I’m finally happy with Mon-el after James and H-her so long ago I have no idea how this is going to go.” Kara relented.

“Well I suppose it's best to move forward and hope for the best I know Mon-el makes you happy so don’t compare them it will only cause confliction besides maybe you could be her friend again I mean I sort of miss my little raven-haired sidekick.” Alex said with a laugh causing Kara to groan and roll her eyes. The two decided to stop conversing about the future and enjoy sister night like they had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara fights with herself over how to feel about a certain green eyed woman. Mon-el appears and Alex gets saved..... enter Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry i've been busy and i haven't had a chance to update anyway i hope you all enjoy and comments and kudos are always welcome! :)

4 and a half months ago. 

Kara and the super friends had been celebrating after a particularly hard year after all the stuff with non and Astra ultimately leading to Astra being knocked into a coma from a strong blast of kryptonite and a blow to the head following. Alex had felt like shit for it but ultimately Kara was just happy they did not have to resort to killing her aunt. Kara had been happy she was able to pull Non’s influence away from her aunt even if she sent him to spend the rest of his days blind and in DEO holding. Kara was bound and determined to help bring her aunt back in to the world of consciousness it was however taking a small toll on her mind the decisions weighing heavily upon her. Tonight, however was supposed to be a night of relaxation and fun.

Kara had just done her party trick of popping the cork on a bottle of champagne with just a small squeeze to the bottle when a pod came barreling into the earth the city in its trajectory Kara and Jonn nodded to one another and were gone in a flash chasing after the pod eventually maneuvering in to a wide-open area of land by the river. Kara was first to land her heart pounding in her chest at the sight of the Kryptonian pod. Jonn landed a few moments later just as Kara reached up to take the top off Jonn stopped her urging her to be careful. When she nodded and finally removed the top she saw a man in his late twenties early thirties her heart jumped at the sight of the man her thoughts spinning off into a tangent of Kryptonian origins. They carted the man to the DEO and began running tests the rest is history.

Present day.

Kara had spent most of that night pacing after Cat telling her she had to interview Lena she talked to Alex about it but as soon Alex left, and she was alone her mind started wondering she would swing from happy and anxious to worried and panicked. Kara had no idea how things would go honestly, she hoped Lena had possibly forgotten all about her but at the same time her heart stuttered on what if she remembers what if she still cared. Kara took in a deep breath as flopped down on the couch she rubbed her temples and flicked on the tv her breath caught when she saw familiar green eyes and raven hair along with perfect red lips. Kara watched as it had been a breaking news bulletin announcing the renaming of Luthor Corp to L-corp. Kara turned up the volume and her stomach flipped as she heard the musical voice she had all but forgotten her heart hammered as she zoned out to the tv focusing solely on the one and only Lena Luthor. Kara had watched for what seemed like hours as the ruby lips moved, and the green eyes shined. 

Kara had been brought back to reality as she heard Mon-el enter the apartment she quickly flipped the channel and shook her self from the lingering mental image of the Luthor.

“Honey I’m home.” Mon-el greeted with a kiss. Kara couldn’t help but notice a flowery smell that lingered on him. Kara shook it off thinking that it was probably just someone’s perfume from the bar that lingered. They settled on the couch along with the bag of take out mon-el had brought back with him.

“How was work?” Kara asked with a soft smile as she popped a potsticker in her mouth. Mon-el let out a small sigh as he looked at the blonde with a sad smile.

“Well it was okay, but I have to go back early so I guess it's gonna be bed time when we are done eating.” 

"Alright no problem I guess it’s probably for the best I’m driving myself crazy at work maybe I could use the extra sleep.” Kara said happily as she took a drink of her water.

They ate in silence Kara feeling slightly awkward and uncomfortable as she helped clear the mess on the table and put the trash in its proper place she washed her hands and shuffled into her room climbing into bed. Kara for some reason couldn’t help tensing when she felt Mon-el wrap his arms around her in an attempt to cuddle usually Kara loved cuddles but tonight she felt she needed her own space she waited until Mon-el was snoring behind her before she slowly removed his arms and rolled out of his reach she felt better like she could breathe she let out a long breath and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep easily. 

The dreams she had were filled with green eyes, red lips and raven hair. When Kara awoke the next day Kara couldn’t help the guilty feeling she had. Dreaming of her ex’s something Kara hadn’t done for almost a year and a half she felt bad for Mon-el and dreaming about Lena while she was laying next to him but at the same time she couldn’t shake the off feeling she had ever since she smelled the perfume on him last night. Mon-el had already left for work when Kara pulled herself from the cozy covers and comfy mattress she shuffled into the bathroom and began her morning routine of a shower personal care and breakfast then work but today she was able to take it slow as Cat allowed her the morning off to focus on how she wanted to go about setting things up for her future in journalism.

Kara finished her morning routine and took a seat on the couch after eating. She set her coffee on the coffee table and pulled out her phone she had 3 text messages from Alex and 2 missed calls one from Eliza and one from a number she hadn’t recognized she was about to call Eliza back when she heard sirens in the distance. Kara was up and changed into her super suit in a matter of seconds she had followed the sound arriving at the park where a press conference of sorts had been underway seemingly the target of a few bombs or so she went off and scanned the surrounding area not finding anymore so she went about helping civilians escape until she noticed the building across the street from the park starting to crumble she hit her ear piece and linked coms back to the DEO.

“Jonn I need some help.” Kara let out as she pushed against the crumbling building.

“On my way Supergirl.” Jonn responded and the com went dead she had only spent a few minutes holding up the building before Jonn reached her and switched spots with her telling her to look for the weak point and fix it. Kara nodded and took off finding the weakened beams and fixing them immediately she then hit her com informed Jonn and went to help Alex who was currently being held at gunpoint by a man dressed as a police officer Kara landed and glared at the man.

“Let her go!” Kara all but begged. The man sneered and tightened his grip around Alex’s throat.

“You super’s think your invincible I want to see you suffer.” The man growled out as Alex fought his hold and managed to work his grip, so it was just a little looser. Kara worried but she didn’t let it show as she landed and out stretched her arm in a defensive and disarming posture.

“Who sent you?” Kara inquired as she kept her distance. The man gave a dark look before he smiled.

“The Luthor’s are a very powerful.” He replied just before Alex pulled herself away from him and he was shot from behind his body falling hard with a thump. Alex took his pulse and ordered for an ambulance over coms as she put her hand over the bullet hole and applied pressure.

Kara looked up to the person who had saved her sister and her heart stopped everything slowed it was her the green eyes the full red lips and the soft raven hair. 

Lena Luthor in all her glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will see things from Lena's missed time also the Luthors aka Lillian and Lex supposedly died but hey they are evil and they have money so you can expect them to appear in this story. also sorry this chapter was short and a mix of season 2 cannon and non cannon from my own mind i feel things would have been better this way but then again what the hell do i know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena had pushed everything aside her past her old friends Maggie being the only one she felt she was able to talk to until work took her life over. Lena moves her company and holds a renaming ceremony that ultimately ends abruptly. Lena sees not only Alex but Kara clad in all her Supergirl glory and has no idea how to react at the sudden emotions she buried so long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena plot in this chapter. hey i am glad to be back and updating i had fun writing this chapter even if it doesn't really move the story forward but hey i don't think you all mind do you? any way as always comments and Kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Two months after prom.

Lena had been living in metropolis learning everything she could prepping for her take over of the family company. Lena had worked herself hard she completed her college degrees in no time she graduated college top of her class and broke the Luthor record and maybe some state records on graduating top of her class and only at the age of eighteen. Lena had been just settling in to her new role as CEO a little irritated at the trial period of a year this was there in case Lena could not tolerate the pressure from her new position. The board members were…. Surprised with the results only in her first week.

Lena fought hard not to think about Kara she always managed to fade the thoughts of the blonde away by throwing herself into whatever project Luthor Corp had been working on despite most of the projects no agreeing with the board. Lena had fought in her own way during her probationary time to make the deadly projects fade to the back and be forgotten as she revamped the medical field with her inventions and ideas. Initially Lena was trying to change the way the company would work more pharmaceutical and less military. She did not have control over what the board would ultimately put out as a break through, but she could make sure none of them were for harm only good.

Lena spent as much time as she could those first few months working late into the night every day of the week she wouldn’t get home till well past one in the morning. She would come in lock the door behind her shuffle her way to her bathroom shower then collapse on her bed utterly exhausted she always hoped that every night after collapsing and allowing sleep to take her she would not dream, she would not dream of blue eyes and a blinging smile. 

The first few months were the worst she had been tormented by the life she had by the happiness she ultimately ruined for herself. Lena hated herself for allowing her thoughts and actions end the best relationship…. No, the only relationship she ever had. See Lena didn’t count the one night stands or the previous dalliances in the realm of real she counted them as just a taste of life but when she met Kara that day in high school she was gifted with a lasting taste of life she was shown what being alive was suppose to feel like and ever since that night at prom she lost her warmth she lost her glow. Lena found herself stone faced and cold to almost everyone she met willing herself to never again ruin the light of another. 

Lena had cut herself off from Kara and Alex and she has only spoken to Maggie once in the two months she had been gone she couldn’t allow herself to talk to Kara or Alex she couldn’t allow herself to feel. 

 

A year and two months after prom.

Lena had managed herself well she passed the boards mandatory probationary period with flying colors not that she was surprised because she wasn’t. Lena found herself in a bit of a rut as the company needed to be expanded she had mulled over various cities where she could plot a course for change she had ultimately decided on National City after having a long conversation with the board and the various investors. Lena had a plan and she was going to execute it without a problem she needed the new start she wanted to rename her company and she wanted to get away from the shadow of her family.

They had the city and the space they were collaborating with contractors and had the floor plan and architectural things all set in stone. Lena hadn’t spoken to Maggie in two months her work life not allowing her reprieve she was so busy day in and day out that the small group of high school friends had been forgotten.  
Four months and a few states later.

Lena was set up in her new building going over the necessary paperwork for the company’s name change when her assistant knocked on her door.

“Excuse me Miss Luthor but there is a Cat Grant on the phone wishing to speak with you.” Tess said softly as she poked her head in. Lena looked up tiredly and nodded before she waved Tess off with a thank you. Lena let out a soft sigh as she plastered a neutral expression on her face willing her CEO façade into place as she reached over and picked the telephone up and put it to her ear.

“Cat Grant to what do I owe the pleasure.” Lena said coolly as she waited for the older woman to respond. There was a soft inhale and a flutter of papers.

“Ms. Luthor, I presume.” Cat answered a small lit to her voice. But before Lena could answer Cat had already began to speak once more.

“In light of your move I would like to schedule an interview later this week to go over your thoughts about the move if that is alright with you.” Cat said her voice confidant. Lena took a second to quickly run over the offer from the Queen of Media. Of course, she trusted Cat she had never done anything to harm her or her family’s reputation she wasn’t bias, and she always told the truth. Lena bit the inside of her cheek before she nodded and answered the older woman.

“I would be delighted Miss Grant give me one moment to go over my schedule.”  
Lena pulled the phone from her head and pressed the button on her desk to call Tess in after a few moments the door opened, and Tess walked in.

“Yes, Miss Luthor what can I do for you?” Tess asked with a smile.

“Could you go over my schedule for this week I need a spot available for an interview later this week.” Lena informed and after a minute or two Tess looked from her tablet back to her boss.

“There is a spot available for Friday afternoon three pm shall I schedule the interview for then?” Tess asked and after quick nod and a thank you from her boss Tess retreated through the doors to her desk. Lena put the phone back up to her ear and began arranging for the interview. 

“Friday at three pm I am available for half an hour I am willing to be interviewed that day.” Lena informed the Media Queen.

“Very good then I will send a reporter for that day and time thank you for your time Miss Luthor please do have a good day.” Cat responded her voice not changing since she first picked up the phone after they said their goodbyes Lena hung the phone up and went back over her paperwork.

Two days later L-corps renaming ceremony.

Lena began her big announcement her voice light and full of confidence as she went over the renaming of the company and the new itinerary she had chosen half way through the speech there were loud bangs followed by screaming and panic. Lena had managed to find her way off stage and towards the side lines of the crowd working her way out from the pandemonium until her attention was caught by the one and only Supergirl. Lena knew Kara was supergirl she knew National City had a hero, but she couldn’t seem to pull her eyes from the flash of blue and red flying up to a crumbling building that is until she heard a familiar voice.

“I’ve got him in my sights permission to detain.” The voice said this pulled Lena’s gaze away from the blonde hero and over to none other than Alex Danvers. She only caught a glimpse of Alex’s face as the red head was soon grasped into a chokehold a gun pointed to her head. what happened after was all a blur she remembers Supergirl landing and slowly making her way to the man and her sister. Her stance set in defense and her eyes silently pleading as she spoke that is when Alex managed to wiggle her self off to the side. Lena looked around and found a gun on the ground only a foot away without thinking she bent down picked the gun up and shot the man. 

Lena’s whole world froze as her green eyes met blue. Kara was staring at her with a stunned look on her face and all of the sudden Lena couldn’t breath she had forgotten about the blonde about the life she once had until that moment she refused to feel anything. As soon as Lena saw the blonde her memories of her came rushing back the want the love the light first what seemed like a punch to the gut suddenly twisted into a flip of the stomach and the sudden feeling of tears welling up in her eyes. Lena couldn’t take it she bolted heading off in the opposite direction.

Lena couldn’t stop she ran and ran until she suddenly found herself collapsing on her bed she felt the tears fall and then nothing…. she was effectively taken by sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and alex speak about the recent events. Lena wakes up from dreams internally tormented by blue eyes and blinde hair she decideds she needs a friend and ends up calling someone she jasnt spoken to in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its weird writting on my phone i was debating on if i wanted to continue this story on phone until i get a laptop well i relented and decided to give you an update sorry about the wait. Also sorry if this chapter is a little flat i told you my creativity isnt the same on a phone. Any way comments and kudos are always welcome this is the only chapter im posting tonight gotta work early tomorrow hope you all enjoy!:)

Kara had no time to dwell on the fact lena had up and ran she was currently trying to protect the city alex had almost been killed but thanks to lena she made it out unharned. Kara was relieved alex was fine she watched as the abulance hauled John Corbin out on a stretcher. 

Alex dusted herself off and stretched her shoulder sighing and groaning softly at the sore muscles. She made her way to kara with a furrowed brow and pursed lips they just looked at each other for a moment until alex broke the silence.

"Did that seriously just happen?" Alex huffed out in disbelief. Kara nodded her face a mixer of confusion and sadness. 

"Yeah and now i have no clue how im gonna survive giving her an interveiw..... Cat really knows how to mess with me." Kara said as she shuffled from side to side her stance awkward and stiff. 

Alex shrugged her shoulders and walked obver to look the hero in the face.

"Kara i have faith you will manage..... Maybe this is a good thing maybe it will help you feel better in the long run. Hell maybe you two could be friends again." Alex said softly as she took in the slight change of kara's expression. Alex decided not to say anything more regaurding lena. Kara let out a soft breath as she just shook her head tiliting it slightly as shs looked alex in the eyes.

"I dont know if things could ever be that simple alex i mean id like to be her friend hell id like to just talk to her again but its just so difficult i mean i havent spoken to here in two years.... And she obviously didnt want to reach out or speak to me either so lets just let sleeping dogs lie." Karasaid softly she shook her head and backed away from alex slightly.

"Look we have to get back to the DEO j'onn will want a full de brief before we can return to work." 

With that alex nodded and kara took off she headed straight for the DEO. Kara landed softly on the balcony heading stright to j'onn. 

Later lena's pent house.

Lena awake after a short nap the blonde making a reoccurring appearance in her dreams at first lena was afraid she had no idea how seeing someone for just a split second could break her walls and causea flood of forgotten emotions to effectively cripple her she jolted awake after a dream like memory of the first time they shared a kiss. Lenas heart was racing and the tears started flowing she wiped at her face and took a moment to think of what to do. 

Thats when one person came to mind. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through the contacts until it landed on one Maggie Sawyer she didnt hesitate she pressed call right away the line ringing a few times until a slightly surpised maggie picked up.

"Lena!? What a surprise how are you?"

Lena took a deep breatb before she relaxed slightly.

"Im okay i suppose. I ran into kara and alex today." Lena said softly she heard maggie take a sharp breath.

Maggie hadnt been exspecting a call from lena out of the blue after months of no communication so when her phone rang and she saw the contact info she was taken aback slightly.

"Oh must of been earlier when your renaming ceremony was attacked alex hasnt said anything and neither has kara im assuming they are still tied up at the moment. Im sorry if it caught you off gaurd but im sure even someone as yourself has seen the news didnt you know kara was playing hero now?" Maggie inquired in a soft voice she felt like this was needed for the both of them the start to a reconnect hopefully. Maggie waited for lena to respond the phone silent.

"I had heard but i never thought i would have been the target in an attack honestly i had no clue i would even run into her." Lena said as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt the suddent thought of running into kara again making her feel slightly out of place and stiff.

Maggie took a moment to think to herself. " well this could be just the thing for all of us.... Maybe it will be the first step to bringing the ganag back together i mean i trust lena will give friendship another try at least..... Kara on the other hand i have no clue.". Maggie thought to herself although her mouth said something completely different.

"Lena would you like to get coffee so we can talk about this in person i feel like you need a friend besides i promise not to say anything to alex or kara you deserve a friend here." Maggie offered the hope of a real conversation with her old best friend being just the distraction needed for the both of them.

Lena thought about it she mentally argued with herself going over the what if's eventually relenting vecause yes it would be nice to talk to some one.

"Of course i think i would enjoy that very much right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and maggie have coffee together. Kara and alex have a pep talk as kara readies for her interveiw with lena. Lena cannot believe who after so long and after seeing her as her alter ego was standing in front of her for her interveiw kara danvers the bright and sunny blonde. The catco reporter in all her glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i was going over how i wanted this to play out i wrote for about an hour and a half on my phone so i am sorry if it is not good any way as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!! :)

Lena met up at Noonan's with Maggie of course they picked the coffee shop they both needed the pick me up after the day they had been through well lena more than maggie. They sat back in a corner both with their mugs of coffee. Maggie took in Lena's appearance clearly seeing the hidden sunken in eyes from lack of sleep and crying. She decided to let lena be the first to speak.

Lena felt awkward she hadn't spoken to maggie in months and then out of nowhere she had a need to talk to her old friend she was hit by slight nostalgia when she spotted the shorter dark haired woman her heart swelling with old happy feelings she had forgotten. Lena sat face the cop with a nuteral expression taking in everything and going over what she wanted to say eventually settling on small talk untill maggie brings up the events from earlier.

The two women sat there for a good ten minutes before lena spoke.

"So how have you been i know its been a while and im sorry i sort of lost touch iv-ive been busy." Lena asked and then apologized her voice was full of sincerity. Maggie smiled and place her hand over lenas in a reassuring manner. Lena smiled slightly as she relaxed her nerves settling at the touch.

"Ive been okay alex and i have been enjoying our time together work has strangely brought all three of us together on a few occasions." Maggie said as she retacted her hand from lena in favor for taking a sip of coffee. Lena smiled sadly as she thought about earlier also thinking about the sisters she pushed that thought aside before she smiled at maggie.

"Im glad you three are still close i honestly could never imagine you guys loosing touch. Any way im glad we have this chance to catch up i uh actually called you here to uhm talk about kara i-if you dont mind." Lena said softly her smile fading into a slight frown. Maggie nodded and looked the luthor in the eye woth softness and concern.

"Of course i am here for you lena." Maggie said with a nod lena gave a quick smile before diving in.

"I have lived here for two months ive been so busy i knew supergirl was the cities hero but i suppose i blocked it out subconsciously. I feel horrible about just bailing earlier after saving alex after kara saved my building and me along with alex saving me. Uhm ho-how are they i.... I know i have no right to ask but i stil care i just dont know how to interact with them hell i dont even know how i feel anymore.... After leaving a..after kara and highschool i lost my sun my light if you will i.. I have been tgroing myself into the company for two whole years almost three i forget how things work in the real world i-in the normal world i suppose." Lena said she wasnt intending on rambling but her thoughts had been jumbled since earlier and she just needed to speak to help sort the mess out in her head.

Maggie took a moment to think before finally she smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"Lena you need to relax alex and kara have been fine kara has been busting her ass protecting this city.... Hell Winn and Alex and i are by her side helping protect the protector of this city believe me when i say things have been tame compaired to how it was last year. Maybe you should i dont know...... reach out as a friend and see if maybe you guys could be friends again.... It sort of sounds like you need some friends and besides its not like we chose to stop being friends life sort of just got in the way and kara ha... Hasnt really been the same since prom. She has been sunny and bright but, not like how she was with you hell did you know she dated james last year. Let me tell you awkward." Maggie said she was trying to fill lena in but winced when she took in lenas wide eyed expression.

"She dated James?" Lena said softly as she furrowed her brow after a second maggie nodded and lena laughed softly.

"Well you were correct to say she hasn't been herself." Lena shook her head as she rubbed her temple internally cringing at the thought of kara and james.

"Yeah the break up was awkward to say the least kara uhm walked in on james and lucy in his bed... She wasnt broken up about it but she wasnt happy about it either i guess she basically shrugged it off."maggie said taking a sip. Maggie felt her phone vibrate she pulled it out of her pocket to read the text she had from alex.

Alex: 1:23pm. Hey babe we are headed out for lunch if you wanted to meet up love you.

Maggie smiked and this got lenas attention. Maggie typed back a quick reply and sat her phone face down on the table looking up to meet a grinning lena.

"Well i can say somethings dont change. When are you gonna marry that woman?." Lena asked her smirk not fadding. Maggie smiled a dimpled smile at the thought of marrying alex her heart racing.

"I honestly have no clue i guess im just enjoying the dynamic of just being with her still. Not that it hasnt crossed my mind a time or two." Maggie said with a small giggle. Lena just shook her head with a smile before she looked down at her watch.

"Well i should be getting back today may be my day off but i still have work to do. It was nice catching up im here if you need me or if you just wanna get away for a bit." Lena said as she stood and collected her things maggie smiled and stood pulling the luthor into a warm hug.

Lena froze for a moment not being one for hugging after kara so she wasnt used to contact she took a second to relax and then finally returned the friemdly embrace.

"Don't be a stranger lena i am your friend after all im here when ever day or night alright." Maggie said softly lena nodded and broke the hug pulling back from maggie to slide on her jacket. 

"Of course ill see you later maggie." Lena said as she left maggie smiled to herself hope for her little family to be reunited bubbling up as she packed up her own stuff and decided to head out to meet with alex for lunch.

Two days later lenas office.

Lena had spent the morning going over spread sheets and details of her assassination attempt. She wracked her brain for what seemed like hours who hired john corban to kill her who wanted to get rid of her. Lena sighed as she shuffled the papaers away from her just in time to catch her assistant knocking on the door.

"Miss luthor your catco interveiwer is here would you like me to send her in?" Tess asked lena quickly shuffled her papers into a pile and nodded.

"Of course please send her in tess."

With that tess exited the office closing the door behind her lena pulled up her business plan ready to go over it with the reporter until she heard her door open and close she looked up and almost lost it when she saw kara in all her glory standing just a few feet away she had no idea what to say or do. So she cleared her throat before she uttered one word no... One name.

"Kara?....."

Two hours earlier at cat co.

Kara was on the phone to alex she was vibrating with nervous energy as she rambled on the phone to her sister her worry evadant in her voice.

"Alex i have no clue what im gonna do i need the interveiw for cat and i cant back out because its my first real story. What if lena refuses to talk to me after she sees it well uhm me? What if she kicks me out or has me thrown out. What if-." Kara was cut off by alex on the other end of the receiver.

"What if she is okay and none of those things happen. What if she is genuinely happy to see you. What if she ran the other day because she panicked not expecting to see you?" Alex asked softly sighing in relief as this pulled kara from her what if scenario. Kara chewed on her bottom lip as she took in a calming breath willing her body to relax.

"Y.you're right alex i just need to relax and hope for the best. I.. Is it bad that im this nervous?" Kara asked her voice sounding like a child. Alex chuckled softly.

"Kara its gonna be the first offical time you've seen lena in what 2 whole years of course its okay to be nervouse but let me tell you relax it may be better than what you think okay she was never mean to you besides she is professional and i know you are too so just be confident." Alex reassured her in a soft soothing voice kara let out a breath she had been holding as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ye-yeah you are right thank you alex. I have to start preping for this interveiw thanks for the advice ill see you later love you bye." Kara said as she hung up kara had only called alex a few times in the last twenty four hours asking for advice or freaking out over nothing hell at one point she even asked alex what she should wear. 

Kara had spent most of the day pacing her office back and fourth her mind being distracted only long enough to eat and run a few errands for cat she was basically so stuck in her brain she was almost a zombie. Kara sat back down at her desk as she started piling up everything she had been working on previously mainly small editing for the home style section she had been trained by the best so why not have her help make others work better.

Kara was glancing at her watched every five minutes until she had a mere twenty before having to meet lena she sighed to herself as she gathered all of the nessicary items after a final check she headed out and into a dark ally she changed and flew over to L-Corp landing a block away in another abandoned ally she quickly changed and begain walking the rest of the way. Kara arrive after a few short minutes she headed for the elevator she pushed the button to the top floor her heart spiking slightly as the door closed.

Kara arrived to the top floor a few minutes later she exited the elevator and walked over to the assistants desk. Kara flashed the woman a small smile before speaking.

"Hi im kara danvers the interveiwer for catco world wide media i have an appointment with le-miss luthor." Kara said correcting herself at the informal way of talking about a CEO. 

The assistamd smiled looked over her paper work than stood offering kara to sit in one of the comfy chairs in the waiting room. Kara smiled and sat she waited for the assistant to return. Eventually after about five minutes the assistant was back an telling kara she was able to enter now.

Kara nodded and said thank you before she picked up her satchel and threw it over her shoulder. Kara walked slowly over to lenas office door her heart racing and her hearing being taken over by the pounding sound of the blood rushing through her veins. Kara opened the door slowly as she took a baby step. Kara silently took in the dark raven haored woman who was obviously engrossed by what she had been doing on her computer to notice the blonde enter. Kara closed the door softly as she walked half way over to lena. 

Lena lifted her head and kara froze her body not moving under the intense green eyed gaze she had once loved. Lena took a long moment before she spoke and kara almost lost it.

"Kara...?" 

That was it kara was internally going crazy ash she heard the sound of her name long forgotten comming out of the mouth of the one person kara never thought she would see again kara couldnt do anything but stare like a doe looking into oncoming headlights.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interveiw goes well in professional sense kara offers lena an olive branch as friends and allows lena time to mull it over. Mon-el comes home and as alway begins being a fucking dumbass. Kara breaks down after kicking him out not at the fact of what he had been doing or at the thibgs he said about lena but about the things she said about her people her home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter is wonky cuz im writting while half asleep anyway comments and kudos are alwats welcome i hope you all enjoy!!! :)

"Kara...."

The words echoed through out the empty room as they stared at one another lena had no idea that kara had worked for Cat Grant why hadnt maggie told her why hadnt maggie told her her ex could be the one interveiwing her. Lena sighed as she mentally agrued with herself. Maybe maggie didnt know i mean its not like she had brought up a random interveiw its not like she asked about the heros day job. Lena cleared her throat deciding to approach this with professionalism and calmness. Maybe maggie was right maybe they could be friends. Lena straightened her posture as she motioned for kara to take the empty seat across from her the blonde unstuck herself from her frozen stance as she moved over to the offered chair.

"Hello lena i am here to interveiw you an-." Kara was cut off by a wave of lena's hand.

"I know why you are here kara i had no idea you worked for cat grant... Anyway what is your first question not to sound cold or anything but uhm i have a very busy day ahead and little time to squeeze everything in." Lena said with a tight smile it wasnt like the smiles she had when they were younger this smile was purely professional and kara noticed this. She sighed and pulled out her reporter pad along with a pen flipping to a page in her notebook she glanced down and began asking her required questions.

They had made the interveiw professional and kara had gotten everything she needed in a matter of half an hour. Kara began to pack her things standing as she did so lena stood too but waited for the blonde to get a little ahead of her as she followed her to the door. Kara stopped a few feet away turning to slowly face lena with a small smile.

"I...its nice to see you again uhm please dont hessitate to call we would love to hang out." Kara had surprised even herself at the obvious olive branch she had just exstended to lena the only thought on her mind was being her friend again. Lena took in a short inhale of breath catching the long forgotten scent of kara her brain buzzing like it was on a high she cleared her throat this time offering the blonde a genuine smile still not like the ones kara remembers but a smile that didnt scream professional.

"Of course it would be uh nice but im very busy so... Ill let you know uhm please tell alex i said hi." Lena said as she said her goodbyes to the blonde as she finally nodded and exited her office as soon as the door clicked shut lena was racing over to her mini bar grabbing a water bottle from the mini fridge and downing it in a minute she let the cold water rush over her as she attempted to pull herself together.

Lena and kara had both managed to pull off the interveiw without any problems getting in the way lena took a few deep breaths and made her way back to her desk. She rested her elbows on the desk top as she cradled her face inher hands rubbing at her eyes and then her temples.

Meanwhile.

Kara exited the office with a goodbye and the offer of friendship hainging in the air like moisture after a rain on a hot day. Lena hadnt turned kara's offer of friendship down so she took it as a positive. Kara made her way to the elevator finally letting iut the breath she had been holding. Kara palmed her face the entire ride down her heart finally settling back into a steady pace as she reached the lobby kara exited and made her way back to work.

Later that night at kara's apartment.

Kara had beem typing out her article as mon-el came in he looked slightly haggered. He crossed the room and bent to kiss kara she kissed him absently as she couldnt tear her eyes from the article. Finally after a moment kara took a deep breath she caught the stench of alcohol in his breath and the flowery scent as before she pulled away and gave mon-el a weird look he shrugged it off as he looked at the article kara had been typing out he tense as he read the name Lena Luthor at the top of the article. He knew kara had been in a relationship with the woman at one point in her past and he instantly began to get angry.

Kara noticed the sudden change in mon-els posture.

"Why were you interveiwing that bitch?" Mon-el slurred slightly as he motioned to her laptop. Kara furrowed her brow and gave him a warning look.

"What did you say?" Kara said in a slightly irritataed tone. Mon-el had no right getting upset she was just doing her job.

"I said why were you interveiwing that bitch isnt she your ex.?" Mon-el asked this time slow enough he could correctly articulate his words with out a slurr. Kara stood up and got slightly closer to him the smell of perfume causing her to harden her face.

"Dont call her that she has done nothing wrong to you. Yes she is my ex but its not like it was a social call it was for work mon." Kara said her voice cold and slightly clipped. Mon-el let out a low laugh as he took a step closer to kara.

"Yeah im sure what you decide to go get a quickie from your ex because...... what im not home enough?" Mon-el accused this made a fire spark in kara as she took multiple steps closer to mon-el backing him into a wall.

"Im sorry i think you have me confused with the woman you have been cheating on me with." Kara retorted mon-el swallowed hard before he laughed.

"Me a cheater nah.. I told you before the perfum is from the partons at the bar kara." Mon-el defended as he smirked. Kara noticed and it made her even angrier.

"Oh the patrons right? Why is it the same purfume every time why are you drunk and why do you look like you've been having sex for hours hell i know we haven't had sex in a good month or so. So i know its deffinately not me your fucking!" Kara spat out she was growing madder by the moment she knew he was lying she knew he had been cheating he was stupid to think she hadnt had connections in the alien bar Maggie had introduced them to.

Mon-el huffed as he pushed kara out of his face he got pissed and started going off in a slight rage as he quickly began packing his things. Kara watched as he angerly packed his clothes. She watched as he went from room to room grabbing his little belongings from her house. Finally after he had his suitcase full he turned to kara.

"Well if you hadnt been off wasting your time superheroing i would have been fucking you and not some chick from the bar." Mon-el spat he smiled when he saw Kara's fist clench and unclench.

"You are pathetic mon-el you always blame others for your short cummings its not my fault you were raised by slave owners and partiers. Get out of my house and never come back. Go be the fratboy you were rasied to be." Kara said her anger fading as she spat the words out mon-el just walked to the door opening it and turning as he exited.

"Kara you have no clue how bad i felt for even touching you. Me a daxamite laying with a dirty kryptonian im glad your planet blew up." Mon-el hissed as he slammed the door. Kara began crying she could handle the normal insults you know being called names and having her exes thrown in her face when she was never guilty of the accusatory statements but, once krypton was being insulted she would fall apart she couldnt stand the fact that mon-el had insulted her people almost daily she couldnt talerate his blatant hatred for her people. 

Kara began to cry harder as she made her way back to the couch she grabbed her phone and dialed her sisters number.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is stressed to the max. M'gann 1offers kara some advice. Kara has coffee with lena and maggie. Maggie is working her magic trying to help the blonde feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i felt like writting and dont feel tired so i gave you a slightly longer chapter i hope you all enjoy!! :) comments and kudos are always welcome thank you!!! :)

Kara had spent most of the night on the phone until alex eventually showed up with karas favorite foods she was there to comfort her younger sister. A new rage for the daxamite buring in her mind she hated how he treated kara she hated how he threw her heritage in her face. Alex never understood what kara had even seen in the guy. But she supposed after kara finding james in bed with lucy she felt she just needed someone to latch on to... Someone to relate to. Alex tried to talk sense into kara but when mon-el arrived in the pod all senses were thrown out the window for the blonde.

Three months later.

Kara had been worn thin running around and saving the wolrd as she was also reporting on anything and everything possible. Kara knew cat was wanting her to rise and take a hold of her life but kara was getting tired she was close to breaking everything with mon-el and now her sister was getting married everything had been so stressful. Kara had eventually caved and asked jonn to handle to superheroing for a few days so she could destress. Kara had also taken sick days from catco in an attempt to relax. This is how we find our lovely hero hovering high above the city her eyes closed and her ears un able to pick anything up from miles below. Kara let out a soft sigh feeling a little bit of tension fall from her shoulders. Kara had taken to meditation as she was far above any and all civilisation. She relished in the quiet and the chance to clear her mind from all that had been going on around her.

Kara spent a few hours above the city deciding maybe a drink at the alien bar was a good idea. She took off and arrived at the bar fully clothed as her reporter self she had been careful making sure no one had seen her. She made her way into the bar thankful for not seeing anyone she knew.... Well besides m'gann. Kara made her way to sit at the bar flagging m'gann down the woman approaching her with a soft smile and knowing look.

"Kara you look like you've been rode hard and put away wet what can i do for you?" M'gann asked gaining a small chuckle from the blonde.

"The usual alien alcohol that makes me forget." Kara awnsered with a sad smile. M'gann nodded and poured her a glass placing it in front of the blonde.

"Are you okay kara.... Im here to listen if youd like and. It will stay between us i promise i wont say a word to jonn or alex." M'gann offered her eyes full of sincerity. Kara took a bing gulp of her drink and sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose eventually taking her glasses off to look up at m'gann.

"Im... Just so stressed between saving the world and reporting i havent had time and then with alexs wedding.... I feel like im loosing my mind." Kara said in a low voice her face sullen and her eyes full of a heaviness m'gann was all too familiar with. M'gann gave a sad smile and placed a comforting hand on the blondes forearm as she pulled the blondes attention to her face.

"We all need a break kara its understandable if you need one too." M'gann said as she reassured her that taking time was normal that she wasnt the only one that has been through this. Kara gave a sad laugh as she took another drink looking at m'gann with a slightly considerate gaze as she let the words sink in. Kara shook her head and let out a puff of air.

"Yes but not everyone is the cities hero... I feel selfish for even taking time to myself i kn-." Kara was cut off by a small laugh from m'gann.

"Kara you have help you are not selfish for needing a break its a part of life we all need our space or well go crazy. So please drink another glass and relax go home after your next glass take a hot bath. Get cozy hell read a book if it helps you relax i promise everything will be fine." M'gann said as she refilled the blondes drink. Kara nodded and gave a small thankful smile to the woman well martian and took another drink. The alcohol starting to sink in she felt the small buzz in the back of her head as she finished off her drink she paid and offered m'gann a thanks and good night as she headed from the bar. 

Kara decided that she should take a page from her cousins book and not fly while intoxicated. This is how kara found herself walking back to her apartment at eleven thirty at night. Everything was quiet the sounds of the city neutral and soft as she focused on hwr thoughs. She arrived at home twenty minutes later as she unlocked the door her phone pinged with her text tone. Kara walked into her apartment and closed the door locking it behind her she shuffled off her jacket and hung it by the door she opened her purse and pulled her phone from it clicking on her text icon.

Kara was taken aback by the unknown number but read the message anyway.

11:54(unknown): kara its lena i would like to know if you would like to possibly get a cup of coffee with maggie and i tomorrow aroynd noon.

Kara gave out a soft laugh the fact that she had choseb this time out of all the times to message out of nowhere. Kara was slightly thrown off that lena had messaged as she hadnt heard anything from her since the interveiw months ago. Kara bit the inside of her cheek before she responded.

12:00(kara): of course, Noonan's sound good?

Kara took a second looking at the message decideing on weather it was a start to reconnect and rebuild their friendship. She sighed and pressed send decideing that she could use more friends specifically a friend that deserved to be heard out.

Kara set her phone down on the coffee table as she headed to her bathroom she began to run water and fill the tub when she heard her phone chime again. Kara stood and made her way back to her phone seeing lena had responded.

12:03(lena): sounds good we will see you there.

Kara nodded and placed her phone back on her table this time she stripped as she mafe her way to the bathroom she felt the cool air against her naked skin but she wasnt cold she couldnt really feel it. Kara stepped in the tub slowly lowering herself into scalding water... Well scalding for a human kara felt the small bite impressed her water heater could reach such a temperature it felt great against her skin as she shut the water off and sunk into it letting the warmth relax her body and warm it up she laid her head back and closed her eyes the water taking the tension and stress from her almost instantly.

The next day noon.

Kara arrived at Noonan's a few minutes shy of noon. She walked in and saw maggie sitting alone she ordered her coffee and made her way to her soon to be sister in law. 

"Hey maggie wheres uhm lena?" Kara asked with a small smile. Maggie smiled back and returned the blondes greeting.

"She is on her way i guess a meeting ran slightly over no worries though. Uhm how are you feeling i understand you requested time off are you okay do i need to reign alex in a bit?" Maggie asked as she patted the space in the booth next to her. Kara chuckled a bit as she sat next to the cop.

"Well honestly it would be nice if she didmt need me for every little detail this is your guys wedding not mine.... But i dont mind helping just not for the next few days is all." Kara said a genuine smile on her face now. 

"Yeah she can be a real bridezilla im sorry things have gotten you so stressed i mean everything with mon-el on top of both jobs and now a wedding id need a few day off too." Maggie said as she poked teasingly at karas side earning a small giggle from the blonde. Maggies attention was soon pulled to the door as lena entered. Kara couldnt help but turn her gaze to fallow maggies. She fought the hitch in her breath as she saw lena all dressed up a tight black pencile skirt with a silk crimsion blouse that matched her lipstick. Lenas hair was flowing down her shoulders in soft waves and her shoes a simple black 5" heel. Kara couldnt help the fact that she subtlety looked lena up and down oncw or twice before the woman made her way to the table with her drink in hand. 

"Lena hey so good to see you... Glad you could make it." Maggie said in a cheery voice. Lena nodded and took her sun glasses off placing them in her purse.

"Same to you maggie i have missed you so... Kara glad to see you made it i was afriad you may have been to busy but happy it turned out to be the opposite." Lena said softly kara couldnt help but swallow a bit harder than normal as she nodded and returned the greeting.

"Glad i could make it its been quite a while so uhm whats up?" Kara asked hoping her voice was soft and smooth and not full of hesitancy.

This was the first time since the interveiw that kara had seen lena. This is the first time since high school she was reconnecting qith someone. Kara silently took a sip of her drink as she hoped their friendship was repairable and that she could make it through coffee with out any akwardness.

They settled into a nice conversation about maggie and alexs wedding initially talking about why lena had invited kara for coffee in the first place. Maggie had asked lena to be her bridesmaid and kara had been asked to be alexs. They went over minor things for the wedding nothing to serious as they wanted to actually enjoy their time out in the world before ultimately having to go back to work. Kara was the only one exempt from this today as she had the next few days including today off.

The girls eventually fell silent and took their own time to think and this sparked maggie into starting a new conversation.

"So i hear sam is going to become your new CFO is that true?" Maggie asked lena. Lena smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes as of today cheerleader sam arias will be my new CFO and guess what jessica haung will be her perssonal assistant... Talk about blast from the past." Lena chuckled as she talked about the two from highschool. Kara had no idea sam had gone into college for the kind of thing lena had.

"Sam wow that is quite interesting and jess you mean the jess winn made out and passout nxt to at your house jess that is great." Kara laughed this time it wasnt fake she was genuinely laughing. Maggie noticed and gave lena a small smile as she had managed to brighten karas spirts a little and take some of the blondes gloom away. Lena knew the real reason why maggie had asked her to ask kara to coffee with them. She had asked her to do so because she had noticed how stressed and moody kara had been and she wanted to see if lenas company would help relax her a bit. She had made the right call as she took in the sound of the blondes laughter internally patting herself on the back for the good call.

Their coffee break had been short lived as lena recived a call from her assistant tess telling her there had been a matter only lena could solve at the office.

Lena sighed as she placed her phone back into her purse she stood. Kara and maggie following suit. Maggie pulled lena into a quick hug and told her to have a nice day and to text or call any time kara on the other hand just settled for a hand shake a soft smile and a goodbye hope to see you again.

Maggie took in the slightly akward movements of the blonde as she bid lena a goodbye. After lena left kara moved to the opposite side of the booth to look at the detective with a weird look on her face. Maggie just smiled and asked what the look was for.

"Well i wasnt expecting that it was... Uhm nice i suppose but im guessing her inviting me for coffee with the two of you wasnt her idea?" Kara asked as she gave maggie a knowling look. Maggie sighed and relinquished.

"Well not entirely but she was happy when i asked her to invite you. Ive seen how crappy youve looked and how stressed and down and out. I knew you werent in the best of mind spaces so idecided maybe if alex and i couldnt cheer you up a bit why not give lena a crack at it..... From how things went i am glad i made that call." Maggie said with a slight smirk as she pulled her cup to her mouth kara rolled her eyes and gave a little huff.

"Well i hope your proud of yourself... All seriousness aside it really was nice to sit and just talk again it....it made me feel slightly normal again." Kara relented as she looked at the detective. Maggies phone went off and she awnsered kara sat there and patiently waited for maggies call to end.

"Well that was work i have to get going ill see you later. Go enjoy your time off if you need alex or i you know how to get a hold of us." Maggies said as she stood flashing kara a dimpled smile kara stood and pulled the shorter woman into a hug.

"Thank you maggie ill see you later." With that the girls exited and went their seperate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sweet chapter between lena and kara. They speak about being friemds again. They enjoy doughnuts and small talk until alas work pulls lena away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i wanted a short chapter and found a perfect way to write it. Im making it a big effort to make sure lena and kara actually reconnect. Friendship is a many layered deal and we will take note as each meeting is more relaxed and more in the flow of things. Kara and lena are friends they will work up to being more.... Or not ;p anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter comments and kudos are always welcome! :)

The next day kara awoke feeling light and full of energy she took a shower and made her way to the kitchen pulling out ingredients for pancakes. Half an hour and a clean up later kara was fed and ready to spend her day relaxing. She managed to make it through a few episodes of an old sitcome when there was a knock on her door. Kara focused on her door and xrayed through it revealing a slightly nervous lena holding two cups of coffe and a box of doughnuts. Kara bit her lip and debated on pretending like she was alseep. But relented as she watched lena check her watch.

Kara stood and made her way to her door and unlocked it putiing on her best freindly smile as she pulled the door open.

"Lena what a surprise. What are you doing here shouldnt you be at work?" Kara said as she pulled the door fully open allowing lena to enter. Lena did with out saying a word as she walked into the blondes appartment. Kara shut the door and made her way over to her kitchen table where lena was currently stood by.

"Yeah uhm sorry i j-just after yesterday i felt like i needed to speak with you." Lena stuttered out as she passed the blonde a coffee. Kara took a sip immidiately smiling slightly to herself as she realized it was made just the way she normally drank it.

"I see uhm what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Kara asked with an impassive but curious look.

Lena took a breath and sat down. She fiddled with her coffee cup for a moment as she looked down at the table. Finally lena spoke her voice soft and neutral.

" i uhm wanted to speak with you about yesterday.... I hope its okay i am maggies brides maid and i hope it doesnt cause any inner turmoil for you. I know it has been a while since we have had any sort of friendly conversation but uhm thats what i really wanted to talk to you about. I uhm i would like to take that offer on being friends. I mean i have lived here for few months and my only friends are my assistant and my CFO it would uhm be nice to have more friends ones that know me better ones i feel comfortable venting to and hanging out with. I mean ive been working so much lately that even my assistant is begging me to take a day off." Lena said her eyes never leaving the table her words hung in the air of uncertainty amd awkwardness as kara listened. 

Kara was happy that lena had accepted her olive branch and she was elated that maggie had asked lena to be apart of their wedding. Kara wasnt opposed to being friends as it made her feel slightly more normal. Kara took another sip of her coffee as she took in the shy nervousness lena had been displaying her heart clinched as the slight bit of nostalgia the younger girl was giving her at that moment. Kara laughed softly catching lenas attenion.

"Of course we can be freinds it will be nice to catch up heck maybe you could spend some time with alex at the DEO one of these days i think she would get a kick out of that." Kara offered her face soft anf her words light. Lena looked up from the table for the first time since she sat down she smiled softly letting out a breath she hadnt noticed she had been holding her shoulders visibly slumping in relief at the blondes words.

"Sounds lovely i wouldnt mind that one bit... Uhm how have you been though i mean im sure you know all about coffee and maggie..." Lena asked as she pointed out what kara did in fact already know. Kara nodded and readjusted in her chair she sat up more and reached over to the box of doughnuts opening it and grabbing out a chocolate frosted one.

"Yeah i knew maggie was behind it but it still made me feel a little better you had decided to actually follow through with it... I have uhm been going through a lot between being a superhero and cats newest rising star its been stressful then you add the wedding and alex on top of it and well... Im sure you have an idea of just how crazy things have been. You are a busy woman too im surprised maggie managed to rope you into the wedding." Kara said she purposely left out the part about mon-el not wanting anything remoately relationship wise to be brought into the conversatsion well other than the wedding.

Lena nodded and took a drink from her coffee she knew there was more but she felt no need to push the blonde she was here to rebuild a friendship with the only people she ever felt remotely close to.

"You are quite right i am a busy woman but you see heres the catch my assistant was begging me to take time off and well maggie just happened to ask at the right time i figured two birds one stone and all." Lena said letting out a soft chuckle. Kara nodded agreeing with the younger womans rational thought process. 

The two continued in light conversation for a while kara managing to eat all of the doughnuts lena had brought over. Kara couldnt help but feel elated that she was talking to lena she felt relaxed like she was able to let the world fall away. For just a little bit if only to feel human for that time. Their hang out time eventually ending when lena excused herself for a call that was from sam. Lena said her goodbye and with only a slightly awkward handshake she left heading out to meet with her new CFO.

Kara was content she felt free relaxed a feeling she hadnt fully felt for a long time she settled herself on her couch with a glass of hot chocolate and some cookies she felt like a child and had not one care in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara worries alex to the point she shows up maggie is amused. All kara did was take a random nap whats so wrong about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is slightly filler just showing us one of the things kara likes to do to destress. Next chapter lena reappears kara and lena will share a moment. As always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!:)

On karas second day off she found herself deep cleaning her mind finding it the best way to keep her busy and fully distracted she was in the middle of jamming out to nsync as she danced around her livingroom as she re arranged her furniture and dusted as she went. She had been at if for a few hours her blissful cleaning being done her mind was quiet she felt free and normal.

Kara finally decided a break was in order so she flopped down gently on her couch making sure not to break it she laid her head back a let out a soft breath as she closed her eyes she was calm and she was happy. She couldnt say that often and it made her feel complete she flipped on the tv and surfed through the channels until she landed upon a criminal drama. Kara was instantly hooked watching episode after episode luckily it looked to be a marathon of some kind so as soon as it went to comercial she got up and prepared a snack or two for herself eventually setting back on the couch stuffing her face as the tv played.

A few hours later.

Kara was jolted frpm her sleep by the sound of her phones text message tone sounding she had completely forgotten about sister night. She drug herself from the couch groaning as she stood stretching as she began to make her way to the kitchen table. She grabbed her phone and pulled up her messages. Her eyes widening slightly as she found she had missed not one but seven text messages from alex.

7:54(Alex): hey kar are you meeting us at the alien bar?

8:10(Alex): kara message me back i know your not busy.

8:27(Alex): kara! Come on.

8:32(Alex): KARA ZOR-EL SO HELP ME GOD IF YOU MAKE ME LEAVE FROM THIS BAR TO COME CHECK ON YOU ILL BREAK YOUR DOOR DOWN!

8:41(Alex) kara please im begging text back or hell at least call im begining to worry.

8:57(Alex) kara were comming over.

9:03(Mags) kara your sister is pulling me from the bar please dont be dead i tried to calm her down told her maybe you passed out but she didnt want to listen.

Kara bit her thumb nail as she read through the messages it was currently nine thirteen she was worried her sister was going to go off once she arrived. Kara had decided to call just as she hit the dial button there was a knock at the door. Kara placed her phone back on the table and went to her door. She pulled it open revealing a slightly angry looking alex and an amused looking maggie she sighed as alex shoved passed her and entered her apartment maggie waited for kara to move so she could enter. Kara could tell maggie was trying to hold back her laughter at the scene that was about to unfold.

Kara closed the door after the two entered she shoom her head and took a deep breath stealing herself for the tounge lashing she was about to receive. Kara made her way iver to her kitchen table where alex and maggie were both now seated she sat down quietly as she toom in the angry glare alex had been shooting her. After a few moments alex sighed and opened her mouth.

"Why didnt you awnser i was worried but you seem fine." Alex aked her voice worried but slightly cold as her eyes bore into kara. Kara shook her head and put her hands up in a surrender pose as she began her explination to her older sister.

"Alex i am so so so sorry i was cleaning and decided to take a break i found this really interesting show and ended up falling aleep im sorry." Kara said in a slightly higher pitched tone than normal. Maggie was silently giggling at the sisters decideing to just be a witness to the events instead of participating. Alex sighed heavily as she took in the slightly unkempted and disheveled blonde in front of her. Alex corssed her arms a rose a brow as she gave kara a hard look. Alex had been upset and worried yes but not because she hadnt shown uo but for the fact kara had been acting weird lately she was acting more scatter brained and slightly less social. Alex must have known it was because of stress so she took a moment to think to herself.

After what had seemed like an eternity alex sighed and relaxed her face going from hard to soft in a matter of moments as her shoulders sunk.

"I...im sorry for being so overly protective. I cant help it your my sister i have to make sure your okay i shouldn't be yelling at you..... You deserve a break like the rest of us. And i should have known you only live two things more than potstickers in this entire world. Sleep and superheroing.....im glad your okay but damn let me know your alive next time." Alex said in a soft voice deciding it was pointless to be mad at the puppy of a reporter. Maggie chose this moment to step in with the hopes of helping both parties relax.

"Yea please let us know your alive alex was getting super whiny and worried when she didnt see you."Maggie said with a chuckle. Alex turned her attention to her fiancee. Giving her a thankful smile before she returned her attention back to the blonde.

"I had though.... Well with everything earlier this week...... I was jumping to conclusions and thought the worst im sorry." Alex admitted in a soft voice her face relaxes and back under alexs control.

"Yeah i uhhm get that im sorry i worried you alex and of course you mean the world to me if it hadnt been for your gauidance and protection when we were in school i do not know where or who id be today i know you worry about me and i worry about you but sometimes you have to just roll with the punches now could you do me a favor and relax a bit. I can practically feel the tension and its slightly suffocating." Kara said softly as she took in the slowly relaxing DEO agent befire her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the girls. Kara makes an unfiltered comment and relents her feelings to maggie. Lena and kara share a surprising moment for the two. Lena confesses her feelings to maggie and maggie informs her of a few things that has happened in the last two years giving her just enough information to let her know but not enough to give everything away..... Thats what friends are for.
> 
> I promised kara and lena a moment and you all shall receive enjoy:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wrote this because i have had a shit two days and decided writting would be relaxing and i was right im sorry if my spelling sucks becuase well fuck writting on a phone. This is a longer chapter and i hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos are always welcome:)

Kara had awoken the next day after a long night of wedding planing after a worried alex and an amused maggie showed up she had more scheduled wedding plans to be made later when the four were suppose to meet up. 

Kara checked her clock and let out a sigh of relief at the time i was only nine am and she was supposed to meet up with the other for lunch curtisy of lena and her reservations at a new greek place they had all been dying to try. Kara made her way to the shower flicking it on as hot as it would go she undressed and sliped beneath the. Relaxing stream of water she allowed her self to relax for a few minutes before relenting to actually bathing herself. Kara reluctantly pulled herself from her shower after she was all clean. She grasped her towel and wrapped it around her tightly making her way back into her room she pulled out clothes and dressed.

Kara decided that she wanted to look a little less like the reporter she was and a little more like the kryptonian she was instead opting for a slightly less pants and button down for a beautiful blue flowing sundress and some make up. As kara was putting the finishing touches on her make up she slipped her glasses on and did her hair. She gave herself a braided crown and left the back flowing down in golden waves she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled she felt powerful she felt good best of all she felt like herself.

She made her way to her kitchen and opted on a warm cup of coffee and a bagel with strawberry cream chese for her breakfast. After she finished her food and her cup of coffee she pulled her phone from her night stand. The clock reading ten thirty kara smiled and grabbed her purse she decided that taking a nice walk through the park and wasting as much time outside until luch was the perfect way to relax. Kara stuffed her sketch pad and a few pencils into her purse finally making her way to the door and exiting her apartment and locking the door all the while with a smile on her face. 

Kara casually walked a few blocks to the park that was settled next to a giant pond she always felt relaxed when visiting this place she saw the children playing and she couldnt help the smile that took residence on her face she took in her surroundings and was struck at the sight of the city glissinging in the morning sun so she pulled her sketch book from her purse along with her pencil. She hadnt used her sketch pad for a long time. This was obvious by the many pictures she had passed as she flipped through the pad she stopped once she saw the picture of lena she had drawn so long ago. Kara couldnt help but smile as she took in the sleeping green eyed girl her heart stuttering a bit as she thought back to that day. Kara remembers this picture was the thing that brought about her painting for the luthors eighteenth birthday. Kara felt tears well up finally she took a shaky breath and quickly flipped to a clean unused page. 

Kara pushed the thoughts of lena away as she began to sketch the city from her place on the bench next to the pond. Her brow crinkled as she focused on the details in her picture the reflections in the windows of the buildings across from her the trees on the other side of the pond and the stillness of the water. Kara had lost her self in her sketching for what seemed like a life time all thoughts and noises fading to the empty background of her mind. She sighed after a long time holding the completed picture out infront if her a smile wide on her face just as she was closing the sketch pad her phone went off.

11:45(mags): hey kar hope you didnt forget lunch see you in a bit.

11:48(kara): of course see you guys soon.

Kara arrived at the restaurant with five minutes to spare she was ushered in by the door man after giving her name he took her up to a private vip floor kara presumed the rich floor. She was awe struck when she was lead into a open room the table she was being lead to was out in the coner of the balcony garden kara smiled as she was greeted by alex and maggie who were sat at the table on one side leaving two open chairs for lena and kara on the other. This made kara internally groan a bit as she thought to herself. 

"Its like they are hinting at something i may have to kill alex and maggie later." Kara thought internally shaking her head as she sat. She turned her attention to her sister and maggie a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Hey little danvers its nice to see you less uh.... Stuffy your dress is nice are you enjoying your time off?" Maggie asked her face beaming as she flashed kara a dimpled smile.

"Thank you maggie i just felt like i dont know being more kara zor-el and less kara danvers today glad i appearently made the right decision. And yes im enjoying my time off." Kara responded as she flashed her own smile at the two and took the menu and looked over it her mouth watering as she did so. Kara's jaw dropped as she took in the different kinds of greek dishes alex noticed and laughed softly.

"I know right remind me to thank lena vigorously once she gets here." Alex said as she took a sip of her wine. Maggie smiled and nodded in agreement. After kara had felt like she knew what she wanted she set the menu down and focused her gaze back on jer sister and maggie.

"Speaking of where is lena shes usually so punct-" Kara was cut off by a beaming maggie and an amused alex who was trying hard not to laugh loudly. Kara sighed and straightened her posture.

"And shes right behind me isnt she." Kara chuckled as her awnser came in the form of lena tapping her on her shoulder waving softly with a shit eatting grin on her face once kara turned around. Lena took her seat next to kara scooting her chair in close to the table not even bothering to look at the menu.

Kara busied herself with taking a drinkg from her water as alex began going over wedding details with lena. Kara couldnt help but to steal a few glances at the green eyed beauty as she was animatedly talking back to alex with a light tone and a happy air about her. Maggie watched kara intently a knowing smile slipping acorss her face kara hadnt noticed though she was stuck staring at the raven haired woman. "Kara you remember what you said Friends only... This is a chance to be normal and not rely on others for happiness get yourself together." Kara mentally berated herself as she couldnt stop staring. Finally after what seemed like hours the waiter approched with a sampler platter. He set out the plates and offered some sauces and more wine kara figured she may as well indulge herself in some sweet white wine as opposed to the savory and slightly sour reds.

Alex looked at lena with wode eyes as the paltes were sat out. Maggie was in the same state anf kara well kara was just happy there was plenty of food she could try and stuff her face with. Maggie was the first to break the silence.

"Lena what is this we were going to order?" Maggie asked her face stuck in awe at the different selections of food. Lena laughed softly and took a sip of wine.

"Well i figured while you were still deciding on what to eat at your wedding reception maybe we could try everything they have to offer and see if any of it sticks out. I mean two birds one stone." Lena said as she looked into hazle eyes that were shining with love.

"Lena if i wasnt already getying married i would propose right now." Alex said in all seriousness gaing a laugh from lena when maggie reached over and gently punched alex on the arm.

"What im joking if course i love maggie to much to be bought by food." Alex chuckled nervously as maggie pulled her into a soft kiss. Kara was too busy stuffing her face to see anything but out of nowhere she pipped up not thinking before speaking.

"Hell keep feeding me like this ill marry you right now." Kara said realizing to late what she had said and who she had said it to. Maggie busted up laughing trying despreately to stifle her laughter which resulted in her choaking and throwing herself into a coughing fit. Alex was rubbing maggies back and patting it trying to help her regain her composure.

Kara stilled her fork and caughed blushing feriously as she forced herself to took anywhere but at lena.

"What im sorry i just really like food. Besides i was joking friends joke right?" Kara said in an atempted to take back her words alex smiled and nodded once maggie regained herself. Maggie took a drink of her wine and cleared her throat.

"Of course kara we all know your love of food."( and your still quite obvious love for one lena luthor butttttr we wont comment.) Maggie said as she raise a brow at the blonde as she smiled slightly the amusment gleaming in her eyes.

After a few minutes they regained their conversation about what this food or that food made them think abiut possibly having it at the wedding. The conversation came to a lull whem lena excused herself to the restroom. Maggie smiled and pulled karas attention to her.

"Kara your mouth really doesnt have a filter when food is involved does it?" Maggie asked. Kara took an inhale of breath before she sighed.

"I suppose not but i cant help it... Ever since lena made her way back into my life its like ive started seeing her everywhere. I picked up my sketch pad for the first time since we moved here and i was struck when i saw an old sketch of her. It..its kind of diffacult to be around her. I mean after highschool id never thought id see her again but now that she is here all these fealling keep popping up an..and i dont know what to do im trying to build a friendship not fall back into love. I dont need stress or messy after all of the shit ive been through the last two years." Kara said her voice soft but full of emotion. She couldnt help but unload her thoughts from the last few days. She was about to continue when maggie made a cut sign to her because lena was making her way back to the table.

The conversation about the wedding resumed and kara sat quietly and listened to the ideas only putting her two sense in when asked.

Lunch went by with out trouble as the group seperated maggie and alex going back to work and lena taking off back to l corp to grab paper work kara had nothing to do so she offered to walk with the luthor back to her building.

The two toom their time walking to lenas job just walking in silence for the first few minutes before lena decide to strike up a conversation.

"Hey kara you still draw right?" Lena asked with a soft smile and an slightly raised eyebrow. Kara swollowed and nodded. Kara swears lena cpuld kill someone woth her looks she loved the faces lena made when they would talk about things that excited them she always loved the consintrated look lena used to get back in highschool while she was working on her computer or home work.

"Well i have an idea for maggie and alexs wedding but id like your help of you wouldnt mind i mean i am by no means an artist but i have a brilliant idea for a picture if love to commission your help in painting." Lena asked as she stopped walking and gave kara a hopeful smile.

Kara was taken aback why would lena pffer to pay her friemds dont pay for favors and its not like she needed the money. Kara took a deep breath and laughed softly.

"Yes lena i will help you but i will not accept money for it. Friends dont pay for favors from other friends its just not how it works." Kara said as she smiled back at the luthor. Lena let out her own slightly hessitant laugh but shook her head.

"Thanks kara."

"Thats what friends are for." Kara said with a lilt tl her voice she began walking again arriving at lenas building a few minutes later. 

They stopped and lena turned to kara with a greatful smile.

"Thanks it was nice having lunch hope to see you later at the bar i guess we are having a drink tasting tonight so ill see you later?" Lena asked as she out streched her hand offering it as a hand shake. Kara smiled and couldnt help the screaming inside her body telling her to just one hug wouldnt kill so kara followed her instinct and playfully batted away lena's hand and pulled her in to a warm hug. This caught lena off gaurd her body stiffened for a moment before she relaxed into karas arms her heart sped up at the contact but she kept herself composed. Kara broke the hug a moment later.

"Ill see you later with alex and maggie thanks for lunch and have a great day." Kara said with a smile as she turned and walked away. Lena was left standing at her buildings entrance frozen lost in the sudden shift she felt with the blonde. After a kara had disappeared from her sight she finally unfroze and shook herself and made herself inside to go about her day.

Later that night at the bar.

Kara was running slightly late appearently she had been working on the music list for the wedding and lost track of time. Alex had been held back for a DEO related matter this just left maggie and lena sitting at the bar drinks in their hands. Maggie took a look at lena and rose a brow at the woman who was being abnormally quiet.

Lena laughed dryly before she turned her green eyes on the latina woman. Lena let out a breath and shifted in her stool.

"Maggie.... Could i possibly talk to you about uhm kara... For a moment?" Lena asked her voice small and her body slightly rigid. Maggie nodded and made her face passive.

"Lena you can always talk to me about everything so shoot whats up." Maggie said as she gave her full attention the her friend.

Lena bit her lip and placed her glass down infront of her. She let out a small sigh as she turned her attention back to the detective.

"I...i feel things i.. I shouldnt be feeling for her it...it hit me out of nowhere today when she made that comment at lunch. I couldnt help but feel like it was old times the easiness of the conversation her awkward jokes.... Maggie i still .....i still love her. But i cant... I cant love her im trying to build a friend ship. She made it clear all that time ago she could never be something more with me ever again... An..and it kills me mags." Lena confessed her words feeling heavy but the weight lifting from her chest was a breath of fresh air she couldnt help but feel better to have someone to talk to.

Maggie placed her arm softly on the raven haird womans arm. 

"Lena.... I..its okay to have feelings. Its okay to love kara...just focus on being friends who knows what the future holds right. I mean id be extatic if she and you were to idk figure things out and be together again but.... I dont know if i should tell you this or not but... I trust you will keep it between us.... She has had a rough two years or so. She jasnt just been stressed over her supergirl duties or her job there were some thibgs with... James and then this other guy that she recently just broke up with.... She needs a break so please just focus on being friends offer to hang out let her tell you the full story i think ive said to much already but you have a right to know why were kind of tip toeing with kara and allowing her... Her space she just needs someone she can rely on someone she can turst and i honestly would really be happy if it was you. She doesnt talk to me and alex like she used to shes shmort of shut herself in and puts on a brave face so please just be there for her im sure once shes ready she will open up and who knows maybe you two could...." Maggie cut herself off as she spotted both akex and kara entering the bar.

Lena took a drink of her scotch and mulled iver everything maggie had just said.

"I will be there for her no matter how bad it kills me inside." Lena thought to herself as she sat her glass down and turned beaming a smile at the danvers sisters greeting them and following them and maggie over to a table. Kara took the place next to lena and smiled. Lena returned the smile.

"No matter how bad i wish i could kiss you. I am here for you as a friend." Lena thought. 

The group continued their night and began the drink tasting as per alexs insistence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downward spiral begins with Maggie and Alex. Lena is visited by a ghost. Kara receives a call from Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot begins things start happening i was deciding on how to go about this but it seems i like what i have come up with even though i am quite sure you all know something was gonna happen along the lines of this chapter any way like always comments and kudos are much appreciated i hope you all enjoy! :)

The drink tasting had gone by with little problems…. Well that was until Alex and Maggie got into an argument over guests and seating.

“Alex, I don’t want my mother and father there do you not remember what he did to me…. my mother just sat there and let him she didn’t stick up for me she didn’t defend me.” Maggie said with a low tone her voice filled with disdain. Alex nodded before taking a breath and letting out a sigh.

“Maggie its your wedding…. You’re their only child I’m not saying invite them with open and warm arms I’m just saying maybe… extend an olive branch offer them a chance to change their minds allow them the opportunity…. maybe they will see the error of their past mistakes and maybe they will just want to see you happy for a change.” Alex offered in a soft tone as she tried to make her point. Maggie took a minute before she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

“Look Alex I know what you mean but I am telling you they will never change my father will never be okay with my sexuality.” Maggie rebutted. Kara and Lena had gone silent as they sipped on and watched the two in their slightly heated conversation. 

“Maggie….” Alex began but was swiftly cut off by Maggie.

“Look if you don’t understand that it will end in disaster then I believe we need to take a day or two to get our thoughts in order.” Maggie said slightly angry as she stood abruptly and grabbed her coat. Alex was worried and close to breaking but swallowed her pride.

“Maggie where are you going, we are supposed to work as a team.” Alex asked her voice edging on begging as she watched Maggie exit from the bar in a hurry. Alex stood and cast a glance at Kara. Kara nodded in response and watched as her sister took off after the detective. Lena looked from the exit to Kara.

“I wonder if Alex will manage to get through to Maggie, I mean I see where they are both coming from and I understand why Maggie just doesn’t even want to try with her parents, but I mean come on.” Lena sighed softly as Kara nodded in response before glancing down at her watch. 

“I have no clue but I’m sure there is some other reason for Maggie just storming out…. I mean there has to be….” Kara sighed out as she too stood and began collecting her things. Lena watched as Kara slipped her coat on glancing back over her shoulder Kara gave Lena a soft smile.

“I actually have to be going myself I have to return to work tomorrow so ill see you later.” Kara said as she grabbed her purse and began heading out.

“Of course, ill see you around maybe we could meet up for lunch some time soon.” Lena called after the blonde Kara stopped a few feet from the door and turned around a soft smile gracing her lips.

“I’d like that… you have my number and I’m sure Cat wouldn’t have a problem with me meeting up with the CEO of L-corp.” Kara said with a soft chuckle before she spun back around and made her exit.

Lena smiled back and gave a small wave as she watched Kara exit from the bar she had no where to be early tomorrow not even work so she looked at her watch and ordered a slightly harder drink deciding her night would be a relaxed and distressed night.

Lena stumbled in to her pent house a few hours later around eleven thirty she closed the door behind her and began stripping as she made her way to her room the only thing she remembers before passing out were blue eyes and blackness.

The next day.

Lena had not been prepared for the day that awaited her when she woke up. She had decided it was time to fight her assistant on taking a day off she also had to fight with CFO and her CFO’s assistant when she walked in through her lobby doors at seven am. Lena strolled in through the lobby right past front desk no so much as a glance spared her way from the workers milling about heading off to their various posts. Lena slipped into the elevator and pushed the top floor the elevator humming to life a few short seconds later. The climb to her office had seemed to take much longer than usual but that could have been because Lena had not been entirely awake yet her coffee still in and only a few delicately small sips taken from it. After what seemed a life time the elevator came to a stop with a soft chime notifying the arrival the doors opened and Lena sighed as she stepped out.

Tess was typing away furiously on her keyboard ultimately coming to an abrupt halt as Lena entered the main assistant’s office space right outside her office door. Tess let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes as Lena stopped in front of her desk.

“I thought I begged you to take a few days off a day and a half isn’t considered time off.” Tess said slight annoyance coloring her voice. Lena chuckled and shook her head.

“Sorry Tess I tried but I just had nothing to do with myself I was going insane not being here.” Lena said as she grabbed her tablet from the charging station from her desk. Tess placed a hand on Lena’s as it reached for the said device looking up at Lena with pleading eyes after a moment she sighed and took her hand away.

“Well apparently there is a lady in your office that knows you better than I do. Her name is Mrs. Thuorl she said she has important business with you about a project she wishes to present to you for funding.” Tess said as she went back to typing Lena gave her a weird look before she adjusted her grip on the tablet and her purse pursing her lips and nodding before heading to her office. Lena opened her door and walked in quickly closing it behind her not surprised to see the back of a head from over the chair situated on the opposite side of her desk. Lena was still out of it she took a sip of her coffee and hung up her purse and coat the only things in her hand her coffee and tablet at this point thankfully. Lena rounded her desk and sat all her things down before she was seated in her own chair finally, she looked up and her jaw dropped her blood went cold.

“Lena dear how I have missed you……” the woman said a small smile on her face.

Lena dropped her coffee and let out a little gasp as she snapped her hands up to try and cover her mouth before she hurriedly schooled her emotions and facial expressions putting it in that cold Luthor stare she practically had drilled into her when she was a child. Lena took a deep breath and straightened her spine extending her neck in a show of power.

“Mother…. I expected none the less the only question I have is how are you alive I buried you along side my father a little over two years ago.?” Lena asked her voice cold and non-wavering. Lillian let out a cold laugh one that used to send shivers down the youngest Luthor’s spine.

“What not happy to see your mother alive and in the flesh after all this time.” Lillian said coldly as she took off her sun glasses and placed them in her purse.

“T-that’s- what are you doing here what do you need of me?” Lena asked again deciding not to hide her disdain for her mother. Lillian sighed and waved her hand.

“Fine the pleasantries are out of the question alright…. Well I was dead for all a month after you put me in the ground. Your brother hired a man I will not disclose his name. to dig me up and take me to…. Well a facility your brother ran before he was thrown in prison and… died. His lab techs brought me back using cybernetics and a few family secrets you I’m afraid were not privy to. And well it worked I am here I am alive and ready to begin a new project with your help of course.” Lillian informed as she let out an honest to god laugh at the stunned and shocked look that had managed to break out on Lena’s face.

Lena shook her head and cleared her throat after a few minutes schooling her features back into neutral.

“What kind of…. Project?” Lena asked trying to see if she could get enough information from her mother in case, she needed to notify the correct authorities.

“Well if you are interested…. answer one question for me are you still close to that super of yours?” Lillian practically cringe in disgust at the word super like It was the worst word in the world. Lena shook her head deciding to play it cool and try and play her mother like a chess game gone bad.

“No, I separated myself from her before graduating high school why?” Lena asked breaking her neutral expression for curiosity. Lillian grinned from ear to ear at this and clapped her hands out in front of her out of joy for the new information.

“Good…. your brother left me plans for a kryptonite ray gun…. It will allow us to either incapacitate the hero or kill her either way she will still be useful to me. we need your help and possibly some of your resources to complete the gun as soon as possible.” Lillian said with a smile like it was the best invention of all times. Lena shook her head and let out a groan of frustration.

“Look mother I took the company in a new direction after you supposedly died, I am not about to go against everything I have built after the shit Lex did just to give you a way to hurt this city’s beloved hero…. I no longer wish for you to be here now please leave before I have to call security I wish to be left alone and to never be contacted by you again.” Lena said with a stern voice she had knew her mother went just as mad as Lex all that time ago she knew her mother was an anti-alien figure head before she died, she wanted no part of her plan. 

Lillian huffed and stood abruptly before she smoothed out her shirt and pulled on the lapels of her suit jacket. She glared daggers at Lena only to nod and turn on her heels towards the doors of Lena’s office. Lillian stopped just a few feet away from the door before she spoke.

“I knew you were never a Luthor too much of that whore mother of yours running through your veins. You are not smart or powerful enough to keep me from reaching my goals… do not stand in my way Lena or I will find a way to end you permanently.” Lillian spat out coldly her voice filled with venom and disappointment all in one causing Lena to swallow hard. Lillian finally exited after a few moments leaving Lena to sit in her chair with so many questions running through her mind.

A few hours Later Cat Co.

Kara had been having a normal day she spent an exceedingly large amount of time going over a few of her last-minute assignments when her phone began chiming. Kara stopped her furious typing and sighed pulling out her phone and hitting the answer button not even bothering to check the caller I.D. she was slightly shocked when she heard Lena’s slightly shaking voice on the other end.

“Kara would-would it be possible for you to meet me here at my office soon… so-something has happened, and I have information I believe could be of use to you and it may also save your life.” Lena said her voice shaky and slightly distant. Kara hadn’t ever heard Lena sound this way ever not in the years she had known her Kara glanced down at her watch lunch time was just a few minutes away.

“Of course, I will be on my way in a few minutes. Are… are you okay?” Kara asked softly she knew Lena was extremely upset and she knew it was bad if she was having a hard time hiding it all while coming right out and calling her when she would usually just text if it was something small. This was the first time Kara had received a direct call from the Luthor since they decided to try and be friends. She heard Lena take a deep breath calming her self and letting Kara’s voice relax her just a bit. Kara knew what Lena was doing but she wasn’t going to comment knowing she had been a comfort to the Luthor when they had been together all that time ago. Lena let out a breath finally breaking the silence after a moment.

“I’m fine I would just appreciate it greatly if you could make it here as soon as possible.” Lena said Kara gave her a simple okay as she choked back the worry willing her voice to be strong.

“Just let me tell Cat I’m going to lunch ill be there shortly bye.” Kara said as she hung up. She stood from her desk and gathered her things heading out into the bull pin making her way to Cats office knocking softly on the door.

“Come in Keira you should know by now you don’t have to knock if it is something important.” Cat said as she looked at the blonde from over her glasses. Kara nodded and stepped into Cats office as she fiddled with her bag.

“I’m going to lunch, but I may be slightly late coming back.” Kara said as she made her way to her bosses’ desk. Cat raised a brow as she gave her full attention to the blonde.

“Why of course, what has gotten into you why will you possibly be late returning?” Cat asked her voice a little on the curious and slightly worried side. Kara sighed and fiddled with her glasses before relenting in telling cat where she was headed.

“Well it may sound funny, but I have to meet Lena for Lunch…. But not for a social call… for a super call if you get my meaning… she has information that Supergirl will possibly need.” Kara said as she began to pace slightly in front of cat’s desk. Cat laughed softly before her face fell slightly.

“Well go I know whatever this information is Supergirl needs it right away don’t worry take your time just come see me when you get back.” Cat said a small smile playing at her lips. Kara knew Cat knew about her being Supergirl but for the sake of work Cat decided to play stupid to keep Kara’s identity safe.

“Thank you miss Grant I will be back as soon as possible.” Kara said as she turned and headed from the office. Cat just shook her head and continued her work that had been abruptly interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be more Lena and Kara with a bit of Alex and Maggie at the end this is the start of the story arch. thank you all for your continued support and i hope you all enjoy stick around shit is about to get real.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells kara of her mothers plans. Kara vows to keep her safe. Maggie and alex split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so im out with family today and im utterly bored. So i opted on writting a chapter sorry if my spelling and grammar suck there is only so much you can handle on a phone anyway woth that being said comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara arrived at L-corp ten minutes later having changed and flown to lena with their promised lunch in hand. Kara landed on the balcony she walked to the door and tapped softly woth her knuckle. Lena spun around her face pale and her eyes full of concern and worry from the encounter with her mother earlier in the day. Lena quickly unlocked the door and opened it stepping aside giving kara room to enter. Kara entered and placed the take out bag on Lena's desk quickly walkong back over to the luthor and bending down slightly to be completely eye level. Kara had worry written all over her face not knowing the information she was soon to be told.

Kara did not hessitate to place a soft comforting hand on Lena's shoulder as she looked into the womans pale green eyes taking note they seemed to be more grey than green. Lena looked up and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Kara... Thank you for meeting me an...and thank you for bringing lunch but i doubt either of us will be able to eat after i disclose the information i have." Lena said softly her voice calm but slightly more serious than normal. Kara took note of Lena's body language nodding before removing her hand from Lena's shoulder. She walked to the desk and picked up the take out bag quickly making her way to the couch and patting the spot next to her. 

Lena moved robotically her posture stiff and ridged she sat down with her hands folded in her lap. Taking a moment lena had began to speak but kara cut her off with a wave of her hands. Lena looked up in question as kara shook her head.

"Lena i know when you are stressed you dont eat so could we maybe hold off for a little bit so you can eat?." Kara asked her face soft a slightly reassuring smile on her face. Lena took in a deep breath and nodded relenting to the supers request after all the news was big and it would only do her justice to allow kara her request of food.

"Yes.. Of course.." Lena nodded and motioned to the bag. She had not eatten yet the only thing she had ingested at all that morning were the few scarce and timid sips she stole from her coffe before it had ultimately ended up in a large puddle on her desk. Kara beamed a smile as she began taking the containers from the bag.

"I hope you dont mind but i stopped by Noonan's i got you a kale salad (ew) with that raspberry salad dressing i figured youd like it if not you can have one of my chicken salad sandwiches." Kara said as she un folded a few napkins and produced a plastic fork along with some croutons. Lena nodded as he stumach rumbled truth be told lena was exceedingly hungry as if you couldnt tell her stumach made sure to confirm. Kara let out a small chuckle as lena grabbed the fork and popped on the lid on the salad container.

They had ate in a comfortable silence for what seemed like forever before kara had wiped her mouth and let out a content sigh. Lena quickly finished her last three bites ultimately loving the choice of food the blonde had gotten for her. She took a drink of water and took a breath her eyes finding kara's as she fiddled with her fingers.

"What im about to tell you may shock you as it shocked me and honestly scared me to the core....." Lena began her voice shaky and her color drianing from her face yet again. Kara raised her brows from the seriousness of the words as the weight hit her like a ton of bricks. 

Kara was silent encouraging lena to continue.

"Well it seems my brother all those years ago had not done what he did alone... My m-lillian she helped him to set his plan.... Into motion.... She had not counted on her own inevitable death but it seems my brother had." Lena said in one long explination. Kara's features were slightly concerned but curious as to what the other woman was trying to get at she just kep quiet allowing lena to continue.

"It seems my brother had been going down a dark path superman... Or clark having been his obsession for the better part of three years before he made his move... Anyway... Uhm lillian isnt dead.. I mean she was but i guess my brother had plans in place to bring her back.... Thats not even the worst part about the information i have been told." Lena said letting out a long breath as she gauged kara's face. The blonde was shocked but couldnt really say anything as she went over what lena had just told her. Eventually she took a breath and shook her head putting her hands up in defense.

"Wait...wait lillians alive? And thats not even the half of the information.... What else lena tell me what so i can help stop whatever it is." Kara said her voice growing even more concerned with every passing second. Lena bit the inside of her cheek.

"When i had arrived to work this morning i was greeted by my mother.. She was not here for what i would say a family reunion.... Also she knows your supergirl the way she said it..... Its like she has known since before her death three years ago." Lena said her words heavy and full empathy and concern. Kara couldnt help but feel for lena and the knowingly horrible interaction they must have had so she sighed softly and patted lenas arm softly prompting her to look up from her fiddling hands.

Kara took a breath and gave lena a hopeful look befor she tilted her head her face soft.

"Look whatever she may have wanted im sure- " kara began but was cut off by a non humours laugh that lena gaffed out shaking her head and waving her hand.

"No kara my mother did not want simply famiky time... She wanted to enlist my help in making a kryptonite ray that could kill you... Of course i said no but not before i got a look at the blueprints... She will not be able to make it work with out my help or atleast someone who is close to my level of italect... But i suppose lex would be the only one who could fit that catagory... So unless hes alive she wont have body to help her move forward is her horrible plans." Lena finished swallowing hard before standing abruptly and making her way over to her mini bar pouring herself a glass od wiskey. 

Kara swollowed and sighed after a moment. Yes the information of lillian being a live was a shock but what shook her was the possiblity of lillian comming after her... Coming after lena... Kara couldn't help the spike in her heart rate and the worry that struck her to her core for her former lover afraid that if lillian knew they had even so much as talked would put Lena in danger. Kara abruptly stood and made her way to lena pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I hope you know what your doing because i am familiar with the way you think dont run... Dont push any of your friends away let us help protect you... Maybe we can all come up with a way to stop her." Kara plead hoping lena would have enough sense to actually take her words into consideration. After a few moments and a small sniffle from lena they broke their hug lena looked up into worried blue eyes and her heart sank.

"I will let you know if she tries to contact me again. But kara i want you to watch your back lillian has always had a way of being overly prepared for any sistuation.... She may already know ive informed you." Lena said her eyes full of emotion but her face serious. Kara nodded and backed away her gaze falling to the floor for a moment before she reached up and took her ear peice from her ear handing it to lena. Lena reached her hand out and took it a slightly confused look on her face.

"I want you to have this on your person at all times that way if anything happenes all you have to do is tap it and you will be linked to alex directly or me... I will always be the first here no matter what the threat and i will make it my duty to protect you." Kara said as she motioned to the ear peice that was now in lenas hand. Lena looked from kara to the ear peice and back before she let out a small sigh and nodded.

"Of course, now i am sure you are late for some time of artical. You should probably be going wouldnt want the city to start talking and making conspiracies now would we." Lena said as she finally let a small smirk cross her lips kara returned the smirk with one of her smiles nodding and turning walking over to the balcony doors kara stopped abruptly casting lena a serious look over her shoulder.

"I mean it lena when i say i want to protect you... Just show me your not still the type to run away or my efforts would be in vain." Kara said her voice serious afte a small nod from lena kara turned and opened the doors flying away before the luthor could speak. Lena stared at the space the hero had just been a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts making themselves present.

Kara had opted out of flying back to catco just yet instead she flew to the DEO being greeted with alex as soon as she strode through her main entrance.

"Kara are you okay you look a bit knackered?" Alex asked as she walked with her sister to the main conference room. Kara nodded and stopped turning to her sister worry evidant on her face as she took a deep breath.

"Well lillian luthor is back.... And she does not wish to play nice. I gave lena my ear peice in case she was blindsided just as a safety precaution. Lena has informed me lillian is hoping to find help in the making of a kryptonite gun.. So be on the look out." Kara said sternly as she paced back and forth in front of her sister. Alex was dumbstruck shaking her head she reached out and placed her hands on karas shoulders prompting her sister to stop and look into hazle eyes worry shinning in deep blue ones.

"I will make sure lena has a detail team.... From a distance i need to get you a new ear peice and i promise we will be scouting the city and diligently scanning for any signs of lillian or her supposed kryptonite gun. We may need some additional help so i will put out a few calls id ask lena but shes a target already as long as her mother is still out there." Alex said her face portraying comfort and reassurance. Kara nodded and started walking with alex to get her setup with a new ear peice. After everything had been said and done she made her way back to catco to finish her work day cat simply nodded when the reporter reentered from her balcony. 

The seriousness on karas face prompted her to stay quiet knowing the blonde would come tell her when she was ready.

Later that night alex's apartment.

Alex had spent most of the day talking to a few people she hadnt since she graduated highschool she had just hung the phone up when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and got up crossing the room to pull her door open. It was Maggie she was standing there with a grim expression on her face alex stepped aside and allowed for maggie to enter her home. They made their way to the couch maggie sitting a few feet away from the red head. 

They sat there for quite some time before finally maggie zhrugged her shoulder sighed and finally spoke her voice was pained and slightly broken. It had been a few days since their little argument about maggies family.

"Look alex i love you i really do.. So i went to visit my family and well lets just say having to floor my father and arrest him in front of my mother.... I will never forget. She looked at me with fear, hate and confusion after my father had gotten angry and lunged at me... I..i cant." Maggie said as tears welled in her eyes she persed her lips for a second taking a calming breath before she let out a humorless laugh and shook her head.

"I cant marry someone who pushes and controls everything.. not taking in any consideration for anyone else or their feelings. I cant marry someone who believes she does no wrong when shes constantly berating others and judging them for how they feel... I love you alex but i cant marry you and i cant be with you.." Maggies said wiping a tear that had fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek. Alex was blindsided with emotion her heart was racing from fear that she was now loosing the love of her life she couldnt help but shake her head and clear her throat willing herself to not sob.

"Maggie i love you im sorry if it seemed like i was being controlling or pushy... I just wanted the perfect wedding to the perfect woman im.. Im sorry if it came out any other way." Alex said her voice thick with held back sobs and heavy breaths. Maggie held up her hand and stopped alex from continuing.

"No alex you see nothing is perfect and you cant keep pushing for it to be.. I..im going to gotham ive been transferred i dont want you to contact me or try and follow me i need time and i need space i live you and i always will we were alex and maggie... But i need to be by myself i need to work on how i zee thibgs and how i control my own life." Maggie said standing up wiping her face once more alex stood tears now streaming down her face she looked at her ex fiancee with nothing but sadness a small hint of understanding in the background. They stood in silence for a moment before maggie cleared her throat blinked a few times and leaned in to kiss alex on the cheek.

"See you around danvers... Try to think of this as a learning experience try to think of it as something positive." Maggie said in a small huff she fixed her jacket and headed to the door pulling it open. Stopping jist as she exited. Turning her head to take one last gaze at alex she nodded and finally exited. Once the door had been closed alex broke down into sobs. She had eventually gotten up and grabbed her phone and her bottle of scotch going back to the couch and dialing her sisters number as she pulled the bottle up to her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comforts alex in the only way she knows how. Lena shows up for and impromptu dinner. Kara gets lost of new information that may benifit in the future. Kara turns to cat for some advice and maternal support. Lillian has found her lacky... Wounder who ot is??.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was having a really bad case of laziness but i pushed through that and lack of motivation to bring you guys this long chapter i am sorry i dont update nearly enough and i feel my writting suffers for it any way i hope this chapter is on the higher part of the quality latter. All mistakes are mine comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

Kara arrived at her sisters apartment shortly after their phone call she tentatively tapped on the door softly as to not startle her sister. Alex heard the knock and slowly pulled herself from her couch when the alcohol finally hit her she had drank an entire bottle of scotch and was well through a bottle of wiskey. She stood there for a moment to gain her bearings before she shuffled her way unstedily to the door pulling it open and wasting no time turning to atempt her way back to her spot. Her plans were cut short as she stumbled and almost knocked her head on the edge of her coffee table kara ultimately catching her after closing the door and super speeding to her. Alex couldnt do anything as she looked up into her sisters blue and worried eyes her own filled woth tears she broke her body was wracked with sob after sob as she was wrapped in a tight comforting embrace.

Kara helped alex over to her couch and slowly sank down to sit all while not breaking a hold on her sobbing sister. She slowly began rubbing soothing circles into her back as she whispered asurances that everything would be alright. After an hour and a half of Alex's sobbing she was finally calm and fairly quelled just being comfotered by kara. Once alex had pulled back and wiped her face she began to lean forward to take her bottle but was stopped as kara reached out and snatched the bottle from its place. Alex scoffed and atempted to cast kara a dirty look that was met with a stern one of kara's. Alex relented with a huff as she shook her head and took a shaky breath kara was all ears and ready to listen to whatever alex had to say even if it was to yell at her for taking her alcohol.

"As i told you on the phone.... Maggie she well she left.... This means no wedding this also means the last three years ultimately feel like a failer and its all my fault kar.." Alex practically whispered her voice breaking slightly and tappering off into a small sob. Kara patted her sister on her back to get her attention.

"No alex... It takes two for a relationship to work it also takes two for a relationship to fail. Maggie may have had some good points on why she left but i do not believe she is a saint in all of this. Sure you both are at fault but no one is at fault more than the other." Kara said her voice soothing amd soft her words hitting alex with the impression of exsperince. Alex nodded and sniffled as she wipped at her face again her eyes poofy and red for all the tears she shed earlier. 

"I understand kara but i dont know how to accept this... We were each others ride or die i mean our whole lives where entangled with one another... My heart is broken and i have no hope for the future.... How kara.... How did you manage the way you did?" Alex asked her voice rough but the question comming out in an pleading manner. Kara chuckled slightly and leveled with her sister so she could look into her hazle eyes a sincere look showing in them.

"I survived and was able to move on because i had you alex and i had maggie now just like me you need to realize you arn't alone you have me and im pretty sure you have lena.. We stick together and we will figure a away through this maze of emotion.. We will come out stronger in the end i promise." Kara explained doing an internal happy dance when alex cracked a small smile. 

"I am so happy i have you kara... You're the best but sometimes most infuriating little sister i could have ever asked for.... Thank you." Alex said as she pulled her sister in for a firm hug. Kara had ended up staying the night keeping an eye on alex as to keep her from drinking or breaking down again but most of all to let her know she was not alone.

A few days later.

The week had been surprisingly uneventful kara going to work at Catco then meeting up with alex at the DEO for recon. They would head back to alexs with copious amounts of food and would binge watch whatever they felt for that night. Today was the first hectic day in a while as kara had been called out for supergirl duties multiple times that day. 

The first one being a standoff between the police and a a hostage sistuation that was put to a quick end by supergirl. The second being a slightly aggitated alien who was misunderstood while trying to buy something and the store clerk being some what of a xenophobe calling the cops for no reason. Kara managed to set everything right and the alien was able to proceed with his day as well as the clerk. The third supergirl call was for something far more sinister as she was called to stop a few ex military personnel from selling serects to the highest bidder that one ended a little rougher than kara had wished but hey you cant always be gental. She had just gotten back to the DEO with minor bumps and brusies hoping that a few minutes under the sunlamps would fix her right up. Kara was right she was in the med bay for all of ten minutes before her bumps and brusies were completely gone. 

Kara had opted to return to her own apartment that night feeling as though alex was being a bit smothered by her constant presence. She unlocked the door closed it and flopped onto her couch with a soft groan.

"Well i see why it was so quiet earlier this week maybe tomorrow wont be as bad." Kara thought to herself as she stood and yawned softly she made her way to her fridge pulling it open to reveal it to be empty she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Take out it is." Kara said into the empty apartment. She shut the refridge and opened her junk drawer pulling out the most used take out menu. Within minutes she had placed her order and decided she had just enough time to sneak in a quick shower.

Half an hour later kara pulled herself from her shower she felt clean and more relaxed as she pulled on her pajamas. She smiled brightly as she heard a knock from her door. She ran to it excitedly as she grabbed her pocket book and opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks when she was met with a slightly surprised Lena.

"Lena! Hi i was un exsp-." Kara was cut off when lena raised her arm revealing a bag of take out in hand. A small smile on her face.

"Take out... Yea i met the man in the hallway. I hope you dont mind i paid for it i also hope you dont mind i decided to stop by." Lena somewhat asked as she shot an inquiring look to the blonde.

 

Kara was slightly stuck in her head as lena spoke she couldnt help the fact that even now lena still stole her breath after everything since they had met lena was always on her mind. She wouldnt say anything of course because that ship had sailed but she still couldnt help the feelings that always came flooding back. Kara was pulled from her thoughts when lena said her name. Kara shook her head and offered an apologetic smile as she stepped to the side.

"Ah of course not thank you lena why dont you come in.... Sorry for my spacing ive seemed to have had quite the long day." Kara offered as she avouded the topic of what had initially had her spacing out.

"No problem i completely understand." Lena said with a soft chuckle as she entered the blondes apartment. Kara couldnt help but close her eyes as she caught the smell of lena's perfume. She let out a soft breath and closed the door making her way to the kitchen.

"Not that im not happy to see you but what brings you here to the rent controlled side of town?" Kara asked as she pulled two plates feom the cupboard. Lena chuckled softly as she sat at the island in karas kitchen nodding when kara pulled out a glass and silently offered her a drink.

"Well i have been informed of... The split between alex and maggie and well i had going to alexs but she was out surprisingly so i decided not to waste a perfectly good night and found myself at your door step." Lena said a matter of factly as kara sat down and placed her drink infront of her. Kara furrowed her brows and nodded. Lena couldnt help but smile at the adorable blonde she had once been entangled with the memories floating just under the serface of her thoughts.

"Weird alex was out its nearly ten.... I wounder maybe shes still at work who knows anything is better than her locking herself away." Kara said as she began to fill her plate lena nodded inagreement and began to do thr same.

"Also i figured i could offer a thank you for the other day i mean for comforting me about you know... Also it seems i found something while digging through some old luthor corp files the other day." Lena offered causing kara to stop mid chew and raise a brow out of curiosity. Lena laughed softly at kara's look before she continued.

"Well it seems there had been a prototype for a krptonite projector in the vault and i was looking at it out of scientific curiosity and i think there is a way i could reverse engineer it to make it block out the effects of kryptonite. I started a prototype of it and it seems i was correct the only thing is its in the form of a suit.. I havent figured out how to adapt it on a large scale but in a small and contained enviroment like the suit it works perfectly." Lena said gaining a completely new look from the blonde this look was more out of awe and amazement at the genius. After a few short moments of silence kara spoke.

"Wow.. You never seem to stop surprising me how... When...why??" Kara asked her face stuck in a mixture of curiosity and surprise lena shook her head and sighed.

"Well my mother is out there working on a gun that could potentially kill you... I figured instead of cowering and waiting for her inevitable attack i could beat her at her own game and prepare instead. Now the suit i have isnt complete yet but im hoping here in the next week or so it should be so i want you to keep your wits about you until then. We dont need her catching you off gaurd." Lena said as she took a bite of the spicey chicken and noodle kara had ordered. Kara nodded in agreement silently admitting that the news was that of the good variety.

There night continued with small talk and eventually with lena's departure kara couldnt help the small pang of disappointment she felt after hugging the luthor goodbye and parting ways. Kara watched as lena made her way down the hall hearing the ding of the elevator. She turned and reentered her apartement locking the door and heading to bed. To say her mind wasnt stuck on a certain dark-haired woman for the rest of the night would be a lie.

The next morning.

Kara made her way to work like normal she went through her morning like normal. She couldnt help she had been slightly dejected and lost in her thoughts during a staff meeting. So when cat called for the end of the meeting and called for kara to come speak to her to say she wasnt surprised would also be a lie.

"Im sorry miss Grant a lot of things have been going on.... Personally.." Kara said hoping to deter her boss from asking her what was wrong. Cat raised her hand and waved her comment off.

"Kara you have been completely spaced today... I cant help but to think that this could be because one of two things maybe even both. Now as your boss i would never pry into your personal life. But as a friend i am more inclined to care i see you as a daughter kara and it worries me when you get spacey anc quiet sof please unload your troubling thought and perhaps i may be of some use." Cat offered as she motioned for kara to shut the door and sit down. Kara nodded and did as she was silently instructed. She sat and removed her glasses rubbing the bridge of her nose taking a breath before slipping her glasses back on and meeting cats eyes.

"Well cat as your friend and daughter figure i suppose i could share... You see my sister and her fiancee split up and shes been having a hard time so ive been trying to consol her. On top of this i find out from my ex that her mother is out there alive and well looking for someone to help her complete a gun that can hurt me or even kill me.... A..and.. Then theres the matter of my ex being back into my life and my feelings and emotions getting inthe way i mean i litterally cannot stop thinking about her." Kara infored as she began unloading her inner turmoil silently agreeing to the advice cat would inevitably have. Cat nooded with a raised brow sitting back slightly as she thought to herself for a moment.

"Kara you are one of the strongest beings if not the strongest being on this planet and it is slightly amusing to find you so caught up in trivial matters... But i how ever offer my sympathys for your sister. As for lillian comming after you i suppose you will have to try and outsmart her im sure your sister and those men in tight black tactical gear are working on ever plausible avanue to ensure your safty and victory. Now as for your ex and yoyr feelings for her... I ask how did it end?" Cat offered asking about the break up from so long ago. Kara swallowed and began her explanation of the events from her senior year in highschool.

Fourty five minutes and a long sunny danvers ramble session later cat nodded tapping the ear of her glasses on her chin as she went over the information the blonde had told her. Kara was blushing slightly form her embarrassing rant about her past letting out a soft breath when cat nodded.

"Kara it seems to me... You still love Lena... Now im not saying go and jump back into a relationship with her... No what i am saying is maybe consider the possiblity that one can change forgive if your heary so feels it but take it slow and i suppose see where it takes you to me your break up was the result of stupidity and misunderstandings you were so young and had not experienced the human life properly... Now i see you have changed tremendously i mean your no longer out their by yourself you no longer act on basic anger and impulse you have a plan and you seem to always have a back up.. Now as far as miss luthor i cannot say but from what you tell me it seems she is still here and not running like she had in the past now instead shes activly trying to help in whatever way she can." Cat said in a wise all knowing voice that caused kara to giggle softly she nodded as she listened to cats various explinations as she took into account everything that had been said.

Kara bit the inside of her cheek as she finally came up to her desicion.

"Thank you miss Grant i believe you have helped me a great deal i promise i will not act under haste and i will see where things take me. I dont know what i would do without your amazing advice." Kara said before ultimately making her exit and resuming her day.

Somewhere in National City.

"I say you have really out done yourself....will it work?" Lillian asked as she looked over broad shoulders to the prototype. 

"Of course Miss Luthor i wouldnt be a genius it if doesnt." A young male voice sounded from behind a welding mask. Lillian nodded her head and bent down to whisper in the mans year.

"Good bexause if it doesnt you will find yourself on the experiment table understood." Lillian whispered in a cols dark tone. The man gulped and swallowed before nodding. Lillian stood up and patted him on his back.

"Good now get back to work."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and alex have a small moment only to be inturrupted by a phone call. Lena is kidnapped and something happens to kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im sorry for the wait i had noidea what i wanted to do with this chapter but i finally decided... Anyway if you look at the tags im sure you will figure out what is begining to happen anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy! :)

The week wasn't even half over and kara found her self split between Catco and supergirl duties. Exhaused she found herself passed out at her desk. Lucky for her she was found by her sister and not her boss. Slowly alex entered the room and plopped a takeout bag on her desk. Kara shot up and fixed her glasses immidiately with a confused yet slightly tired look. Alex couldnt help but chukle as she watched her sister right herself a paper stuck to the blondes cheek.

"You uh have... A paper stuck to your face." Alex said as she fought to keep a smile from her lips. Kara furrowed her brows and reached up pulling the paper from her cheek. She quickly returned it to the desk and cleared her throat with an embarassed look.

"Sorry couldnt get a hold of you on ur cell so i figured you were busy and i suppose i was right although it seems you were busy watching the back of your eye lids." Alex said with a chuckle as kara pouted.

"Sorry ive been stretched thin you know supergirl and work.... " Kara said as she pulled the bag of take out towards her. Alex sat and raised her brows in amusment.

"Yes but i feel like... You're using it as a slight avoidance technique.... Something you're hiding from me?" Alex said all amusment gone from her face. Kara stopped dead in her chewing and swallowed hard trying her hardest not to give herself away. After a few minutes of silence and a glare from alex, kara threw her hands up and let out a sigh.

"Is it that obvious?" Kara huffed. Alex nodded and straightened in the chair not removing her eyes from her sister.

"Kara... Talk to me... Please." Alex said softly her face pleading for her sister to confied in her. Kara took a breath and nodded.

"Well you know with everything going on... Luthor wise i just figured it would be best to keep myself preoccupied... So....i dont...uh runintolena." Kara said letting the last part of her sentence out in a huff before quickly shoving a fork full of food into her mouth. Alex took a second going over her sisters words narrowing her eyes as she finally realized what kara had said.

"Kara... I know things havent been great with me but why exactly are you avoiding lena?" Alex asked a knowing but slightly concerned look on her face. Kara took a drink of water and huffed out a small sigh.

"Its not that i dont want to see her actually its quite the opposite.... And you see there in lies the problem... She said she was working on some sort of anti kryptonite projector.. But she has only begun her prototype in the form of a suit.. She siguested i keep my wits about me and watch my back as it will not be completed until later this week or later. Also i uhm may have had a talk with cat and she may have said somethings that make sense." Kara finished as she stood to toss the empty take out container into the trash. Alexs eyes followed her as she thought of something sisterly to say.

"What did cat say if you dont mind me asking?" Alex asked as she began to chew on the inside of her lip as her sister took her place back at her desk.

Kara rested her hands on her desk only to begin fiddling with them a few moments later as she averted her gaze from her sister.

"She thinks that uhm... She thinks i still love lena... And i believe she may be on to something." Kara whispered. Alex's eyebrows shot up to her hair line in surprise for a moment before it hit her square in the face. "Of course I've been too caught up in everything maggie to even see what was going on around me... God im such a shit sister." Alex thought as she groaned internally at her obliviousness.

"I see so uhm have you tried talking to Lena about this?" Alex asked softly watching her sisters face closely. Kara said nothing her gaze still everywhere but on her sister.

"Kara... You are allowed to have feelings... Just because Maggie and i split doesnt mean you have to keep yourself from being happy." Alex said thoughtfully as she fished for her sister to take the bait and unload the real problem. Kara being the predictable person she is took Alex's bait with no problem as she huffed and scrunched up her face.

"Alex it..it's not that... I mean yeah it sucks....everything that has been going on and id be elated if lena and i were to possibly.. You know but see the thing is im not ready i cant get my hopes up just to watch her push me away and run again... I mean you saw how my luck has been i mean James cheated on me with lucy. Mon-el cheated on me with some one at the bar... An...and i just cant take that chance again.... Not right now okay." Kara said her voice airing a little on the pleading side as an undertone for alex to hopefully take the hint and stop pushing. With a sigh alex nodded and drummed her fingers on her sisters desk.

"Alright i get it lets talk about something... More supergirl related then shall we." Alex said watching as her sister nodded and finally met her gaze a relieved look on her face.

"We have been doing some scouting and we may have found a lead on where Lillian maybe hiding. J'onn wants me to gather a team and infiltrate with your help of course." Alex said her voice in full work mode. Kara nodded again this time her body straightening in a serious lets get down to business pose as she listened intently. Before alex could begin to start explaining further her phone rang prompting her to awnser and frown slightly.

"Of course, J'onn we are on our way." Alex said as she hung up and stood. Kara gave her a look and nodded before changing into her supergirl suit and taking off with alex out her office window arriving at the DEO a few minutes later.

The flew in and landed on the balcony heading straight to the command center meeting J'onns slightly worried face.

"Whats the emergency?" Kara asked worried for who ever or whatever was involved in said emergency. J'onn took a deep breath and rubbed his chin.

"Im not sure... How you will take this but... L-corp was just attacked a few moments ago no one was hurt but... Well Kara, Lena was kidnapped along with a few peices of L-corp tech." J'onn said as he watched kara's demeanor change from superhero pose to serious and slightly angry with a hint of worry. Kara only nodded and blinked a few times before she responded.

"Do you know where they have taken her?" Kara asked her voice strong and hard. J'onn nodded and tapped a few buttons on the keyboard in front of him pulling up a few servalance feeds from the attack and from a few cameras surrounding L-corp.

"We believe Lena has been taken by her mother in an attempt to force her into helping create the kryptonite gun.... I have telepathically scanned the city and i have found a few anomalies.... Due to a telepathic dampiner. We have marked the areas on the map and have excluded all alien reasoninings for the anomalies... With that being said there are 2 locations that are being caused from outside forces such as human interference." J'onn stated as he pulled up the two locations on the big screen. Kara nodded and went over the data collected on the tablet. She looked from the tablet and back to J'onn a moment later.

"What's the plan?" Kara asked in her supergirl voice.

J'onn rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"We will be sending two teams out you and alex with a small team will check out the location in the east of the city while Vasquez and i followed by a few other team members will check the other location to the north. Hopefully were playing this smart and we can rule one of the places out all while finding lena and rescusing her without little to no opposition." J'onn said this time his posture was boss like and authoritative.

Kara nodded and they went over evey detail of their rescue plan keeping a plan c and d in the wings just in case emergency and both locations a and b were traps.

Half an hour later.

Kara and alex found themselves carefully manuvering through an abandoned scrap yard kara using her senses to her advantage and she listened and combed through the area with her x-ray vision only stopping once she found a container lined in lead.

Alex watched as kara silently informed her of the situation and quickly took a defensive position behind a few crushed cars along with a few DEO members. After kara saw alex was out of the way she nodded and tore open the door to the container only to be met with a red flash and a buring sensation in her gut. Kara was knocked to the ground as the container exploded alex and the other DEO personnel ducked.

Kara was reeling from the sudden explosion getting tossed to the ground lossing consciousness for a few minutes comming to after alex had gone over the wreckage.

"K-Supergirl... You okay?" Alex asked in her slightly worried boss voice. Kara coughed a few times and sat up with a groan.

"Ye..yeah just a headache i..im fine. Was anyone injured?" Kara asked her voice slightly weak as she atempted to raise to her knees stopping to look at alex with hopeful eyes.

"No.. But this means this was a trap and we need to fall back and regroup." Alex said and she offered her hand to kara. Kara took alexs hand and attempted to pull herself up. Once up kara felt the sudden woozy feeling and fell forward passing out again. Alex begain barking orders and calling for medical back up.

Across town location b.

J'onn and Vasquez took their time survaying the area comming upwith a plan of entry.

"Stay behind and cover the surrounding area with the team i will phase in and scout out hopefully i can retrieve Lena with no fuss and no cause to raise alarm." J'onn instructed as Vasquez began ordering silently to the other members with her.

J'onn flew in from over head landing in a less gaurded area. Once he landed he phased through the ground and quickly shifted into a gaurd. He scaned the place with his mind before finding an unconscious brain in the middle of stirring. He quickly manuvered his way towards the mind only being able to assume it was lena. J'onn knocked a few gaurds out on his way tying them up and eventually finding a room locked with a passcode. He shook his head and phased through the door into a dimly lit room only to find its one unconscious occupant a moment later chained to the floor. J'onn crossed the room quickly and broke the chains that had been holding lena he scooped her up and made his exit with no fuss.

Later at the DEO in the medbay. 

Lena came to finding herself slightly confused by her surroundings her thoughts going a million miles a minute only to stop dead in its tracks once her eyes laded on an unconscious kara laying in a lit bed a few feet from her. Lena slowly sat up a shot of worry lacing its way through her body as she looked on at the unconscious blonde. Lena scooted to the edge of the bed and reached out to grasp the blondes hand softly.

"Im so sorry kara." Lena whispered as her worry increased at her voice being met with no reply. Lena resistuated herself so she was laying on her side kara's hand still firmly in her grasp as she fell back into unconsciousness.

Kara couldnt really remember anything for a few minutes after she began waking up the only thing she felt were rage and annoyance at being taken off guard. Kara fully opened her eyes only to scan the room and be slightly taken aback at the hand that was grasping hers she followed the hand and the arm that was attached up to the person who was laying asleep in the bed next to her. She couldnt help the sudden unharbored feelings that began filling her with worry and protectivness kara slowly made her way from her bed and into lena's pulling the raven haired woman into her front as she lay behind her. 

Kara suddenly felt even more angry as to why lena had been in the medbay silently cursing and damning the person responsible. Un harboured by her better judgment kara placed a kiss to the back of raven trusses as she felt a small burning behind her eyes. She shrugged and passed it of as part of her headache.

Kara lay quietly behind lena laying soft reassuring kisses to the back of the other womans head as she slowly drifted back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and lena awake. Kara grabs food and alex cant help but to feel something is off about her sister. Kara gets bolder with her words and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its my birthday so i decided to write a chapter anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy.... Ps there is a kiss in this chapter but only one person of the two was awake for it.

Lena awoke a few hours later she was warm and comfortable still slightly dazed as she felt arms wrap tighter around her. Lena froze for a minute her body stiffinging slightly as she opened her eyes and began looking around only to realize kara was not in her bed. Lena then notice her hand was intertwined with someone elses. She slowly turned to face her cuddler only for her breath to catch as a sleeping kara pulled her closer. This is how lena found herself with her face buried in the kryptonians chest. Lena couldnt help her heart beating wildly at the sudden unexspected closeness to the blonde. Lena took a few deep breaths to try and slow her heart rate to no avail she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. 

Lena was internally screaming she hadnt felt the sudden emotions at this range in a long time. I mean she thought about kara sure she always thought about kara and the possibility of building back up what they once had but she couldnt imagine she would be this intimately close to her this soon.

Lena laid there quietly for quite a while her eyes closed as she revaled in the feeling of strong comforting arms holding her close. When Kara spoke lena nearly jumped out of her skin willing herself not to gasp in surprise she swallowed and waited to see if kara was consious or simply just speaking in her sleep.

"You need to stop thinking so much and relax your heartbeat is racing and its making it quite difficult to sleep." Kara rasped out her eyes still closed and her words comming out a bit muffled as she was speaking into lenas hair. Lena swallowed and took a breath.

"I-i am sorry i just wasnt exspecting to wake up in your arms." Lena said softly she didnt open her eyes or move a muscle afraid if she did kara would rethink the entire thing and leave her alone in her own bed.

Kara hummed then moved her head back slightly.

"Its okay just sleep we both need the rest and i for one wanted to be close i mean im sure i am partly to blame for you being kidnapped so please go back to sleep i am not going anywhere." Kara said softly. Lena nodded and took a calming breath what kara did next did almost nothing to help calm her because her brain short circuited.

Kara leaned in and placed a soft kiss to lenas forehead before she pulled the raven haired woman back into her chest rubbing her one hand in a soothing circle on her back.

 

Lena did relax after a few moments willing herself to just enjoy the time kara was offering her. 

Kara was still conscious for a while after lena had fallen back into a deep sleep she couldnt kick the feeling of something being wrong. Kara had ultimately decided it wasnt what mattered at the moment as she pulled back to look down at lena sleeping peacefully in her arms. Karas attention was drawn to lenas perfect pink lips and relaxed face as her breath was steady and her heart calm. Kara didnt know what got into her but she figured that once it happened there would be no turning back again the burning behind her eyes flared again and she couldnt help but act on the impulsive thought she had just had. 

Without a second thought kara bent down slowly and placed a soft barely there kiss upon lenas soft pink lips. Her mind went wild she was allowing all emotions to pass through her at that moment as she pulled back she looked back down at the sleeping woman a smile crossing her lips as she just laid there and held lena.

"I have no clue what has gotten into me but im not complaining as long as i can hold you." Kara thought to herself. She continued to watch over lena for quite some time before kara was ultimately pulled from her thought by the sound of approaching foot steps. She instantly got a surge of protectivness and pulled lena impossibly closer to her. Kara turned her head when she was satisfied lena was protected.

Alex walked in a stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on kara who was visibly being cautious and protective of lena who was wrapped into her front. Alex shot a quick "are you okay?" Look to kara before she slowly approached the two on the bed pulling the information chart from its spot at the foot of the bed.

Kara relaxed when she noticed the person was just alex and she was just doing her job without a word kara closed her eyes again and waited for her sister to exit the room which happened a few minutes later. After alex had left kara slowly pulled herself from lena and grabbed the chart alex had just been looking over. Kara let out a relieved sigh when she read lena had suffered a minor concussions and a few burises with a silent thank you to Rao kara set the chart back in its place. She was taken off gaurd by the sudden rage and anger that made itself known acompanied by the burning behind her eyes once more. Kara couldnt help but think she would strangle who ever dared to hurt lena. Suddenly kara shook herself from her angry thought taken aback by what had just crossed her mind she rubbed her temples and let out a calming breath before her stomach growled. Kara decided she would make her way to alex and order food for her and lena while she asked alex about what happened and what was found in the dabrese from the bomb.

Ten minutes later kara walked into alexs lab a small smile on her face. Alex looked up from her microscope a michivious smile gracing her face.

"Hey how was your nap?" Alex asked her voice filled with amusement and teasing. Kara blushed slightly and rolled her eyes as she cleared her throat.

"Im assuming you think something of the position you found lena and i in earlier?" Kara asked her face back to neutral. Alex hummed and nodded before she quirked an eyebrow.

"How are you feeling kar i know you took a huge hit from that bomb lastnight?" Alex asked her voice suddebly more professional and serious than it had been moments ago. Kara nodded and made her way to the empty stool next to her sister.

"I feel angry and i have a headache but mostly im annoyed and hungry please tell me you have some take out menus around here?" Kara asked as she began looking around. Alex nodded and grabbed a pad of paper writting down anything and everything kara had listed. Before she swiveled around and pulled a bundle of take out menus from a desk drawer. Handing them iver to the now slightly salavating kara as kara snatched the menus and began looking them over.

"Its good to see your appetite was not effected by the explosion. How is lena?" Alex pressed she needed kore information about why kara had been acting overly protective of the young CEO.

Kara shook her head and straightened her spine.

"She is fine and will stay that way because i dont intened on leaving herside unless she accepts the DEOs help until her mother is behind bars. Here ive decided what im ordering." Kara said with all conviction her voice strong and slightly cold as she spoke to alex.

Alex raised a brow in question at her sisters voice but decided bot to ask as she took the take out menus back from kara and shoved them back into her desk drawer. Kara didnt spare a moment to hersister before she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed the resturants number. After a few minutes and some rather choice words that were normally uncommon for the superhero kara hung the phone up and stood.

"Food is on its way ive already paid for it please bring it to the medbay when it arrives." Kara ordered more than asked and before alex could say anything kara was gone.

"What the hell has gotten into her shes not acting like kara at all... I need to look deeper into what the bomb was made from." Alex thought to herself as she huffed out a humorless laugh. She spun back to her microacope and began picking apart everything she could from a macroscopic level hoping and praying she could find something worth while.

An hour later kara was drawn to the sound of footsteps with a gental shake to lenas shoulder the raven haired woman opened her eyes and looked up into soft blue ones.

"Food is here come on you need to eat something." Kara said softly as she sat up pulling lena gently behind her. They shifted to a sitting position lena groaning slightly at the change in positions but she smiled as kara grabbed the bag from alex with a small thanks and plopped a container down on the CEOs lap.

Lena didnt think she was hungry until she opened the container and was hit by the delicious smell of hot food suddenly she began digging in not stopping until the food was completely gone.kara had ate her food and was looking at lena with a small smirk on her face. Lena felt karas eyes on her as she ate but she did not care as she was famished. After lena finished off the last bit of food she turned her attention to the smirking blonde.

"What havent you ever seen a human eat before?" Lena asked in a teasing tone. Kara nodded and leaned back with her arms behind her head.

"Of course i have i... Ive just never seen you eat with such need before...well food anyway." Kara said her smirk widening as lena spit out her water at the comment kara had just made.

"I-i uhm yes i suppose you are right....anyway do we know why my mother kidnapped me?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and kara are now told about their new sistuation.... Well more lena than kara but whatever anyway. Kara is told to stay with lena until lenas mother is caught. Lena is told kara will be her protection and thwy will be staying together until the investagation is closed. Kara is subconsciously fighting the red kryptonite but it seems to show through sometimes. Lena is slightly worried and suspicious but does not push for kara to give a full awnser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long all misteaks are mine and i cannot stress to each and everyone of you how much your comments and input mean to mean. So as allways commebts and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy!!!

Later that day.

 

"We have no clue as to why your mother wanted to kidnap you other than what you have already told us we feel as though it was her attempt at making her kryptonite gun... You were saved so that is good but we need to keep a closer eye on you until your mother is behind bars." Alex said her face stern and her voice set in agent mode. Lena nodded as let out a heavy sigh.

"Who will be my security detail if i may ask?" Lena said her voice strong but lacking actual emotion. 

"Well.... We thought it best for.. Kara to accompany you as your personal body gaurd although i recommend you take some time off work..." Alex said her voice trailing odf after the small eye roll she received from lena.

"Alex i cant do that i have a company to run what would happen to my projects and my staff members if they were not on a set schedual... What if they some how manage to destroy one of my most important works just because i am not there to help... Who wo-"

"Sam can take care of all the face value things and act as CEO. For as long as it takes and as far as your projects your.... Gonna allow for shut down and send most employees on vacation... Take it as a hiatus if you would." Alex demanded although trying to hide the demand as a suggestion lena knew better and reached up to tap her chin with her pointer finger as she thoroughly thought everything through. After a few minutes of silence and a hopeful look from alex she sighed and relented.

"Alright i suppose but just to let you know i will still continue my own work i will just use my lab as my pent house... Just because my life is threatened it doesnt mean i still cant create." Lena said softly. Lena didn't know what she was actually gonna do for her company basically being sentenced to house arrest... The only good lena found in this whole mess is the fact kara will litterally be underhouse arrest with her.

"Alright sounds like we have a plan..." Alex said before she turned and made her way to the exit. "Oh. Ive already called sam and you are free to return to your pent house with the help of kara... Dont worry we have swepted the entire building you are safe no bugs or bombs i promise." Alex informed making her way hasitly as she passed the rest of the way through the med bay door. Lena grumbled slightly.

"Of course she would already inform sam even without asking me first... Oh well i have no choice." Lena thought as she stood and gathered her things. 

Lena had just made her exit from the med bay when kara was by her side.

"Lena.. So good to see your better.." Kara said in a low voice it wasnt cold but it certainly sent lena through a loop.

"Much better thank you... I guess we are free to leave and by leave i mean to my pent house were WE will be staying for the deration of the investagation." Lena said perpously forcing out the word WE with a little more emphasise so if kara hadnt known about the plan she would now. Kara smiled and clapped her hands softly together as she pursed her lips.

"Ueah i uhm heard so lets get going." Kara said opening her arms. Lena just looked at kara a tad bit dumb founded. Kara chuckled lightly.

"What you thought we were what gonna take a car or walk wow lena im hurt have you forgetten who i am already?" Kara joked. Lena took a small breath and shook her head waving her hand in front of her.

"No...i uhm im sorry its just been a long day or so."lena said as she took another quick look at the blonde before stepping into her arms and allowing her to fly. Lena closed her eyes but after a moment of no movement she opened them again and looked up at the blonde with a sigh.

"Arnt we going?" Lena asked her voice a little shaky. Kara blinked a few times before she shook her head.

"Yeah sorry it has just occurred to me i... Havent flown with you uh... Since i came out as an alien... Sorry your right lets go." Kara said as she shook herself from her stupor. Lena couldnt help the small gasp as she was soon flying she shut her eyes and felt the air woosh past her as kara flew.

"Shes right maybe... Maybe i should back off once we get there i mean i dont want to smother her even though this is everything.... Everything i couldnt even imagine... We will be staying together and ...and i dont want my feelings to set her on edge." Lena thought to herself as she felt kara slow and finally heard the soft thud of supergirls boots on the balcony. After a moment she felt kara loosen her hold and allowed lena to step back a little. Lena opened her eyes and looked up at a smiling kara. Their gaze and hold lingered for a moment before lena shook herself from her thought and she cleared her throat.

"Right so i suppose beings how my pent house has no spare bed you will have to sleep on the couch..." Lena said her voice trailing off as she spun and headed in through the glass balcony doors. Kara was scanning the back of the luthor as though it were high school all over again this time it being kara staying in the luthors pent house instead. 

"God this is literally gonna kill me... I c..cant help but to stare its been two and a half years and shes still.... Something else. Maybe i could- " kara shook her head feeling the slight burning once more as a smirk overtook her lips.

"Of course i will protect her.... She is...she is m-." Before kara could finish her thought lena had broken the small silence as she asked kara a question the buring gone from her eyes.

"Kara are you okay?" Lena asked as she raised a brow in question. Kara nodded before she followed lena farther into the apartment.

"Y-yeah why do you ask?" Kara stuttered out her thoughts seemingly trying to battle it out in her mind.

"I asked you a question and you were silent are you sure your fine?" Lena asked again her voice gaining a slightly concerned lit to it.

Kara took her right hand and placed it over her heart.  
"Scouts honor im fine now what was your question?" Kara inquired. Lena took a long hard look over kara before sighing softly.

"I was asking if you were hungry or if you needed to borrow clothes for tonight as im sure you dont want to be in your supergirl costume the whole time." Lena said in a slightly clipped voice fighting to ask yet again if kara was okay. Kara ducked her head with a dopey smile looking up through her lashes at lena.

"I uhm yeah i may need to borrow some clothes for tonight but only for tonight im sure alex will bring me some of my own clothing tomorrow." Kara said softly as she finally brought her head back up. Lena couldnt help the small stutter of her heart as she saw kara look at her "that way." But she quickly reigned herself in and nodded.

"Alright well let me go pull some clothes out and you can shower while i order food sound good?" Lena asked almost laughing out loud when kara nodded enthusiastically. 

Lena had dissapeared into her room reappearing minutes later with some sweats and a black shirt. She handed kara the garments and showed her to the bathroom. After she heard kara start the water she pulled her phone from her pocket and made her way the the kitchen finding an old take out menu and ordering immidiately.

Half an hour later.

Kara emerged from the bathroom completely nude she made her way out into the livingroom calling softly to lena.

"L-lena you uh forgot to give me a towel i kind of need it to-" kara was cut off by a sharp intake of breath followed by a small gasp.

"I am so so sorry kara i had no idea you were uh.. N-naked the towels are in the hall closet next to the bathroom please ahh take which ever one youd like." Lena said in a high pitched voice as she spun rapitly back in the direction she had came from blushing hard at the situation. Kara smirked and turned to retreat back down the hall way stopping half way down to not shout but relay her apologies to lena.

"Im sorry i uh didnt know i wasnt exspecting you to just come when called i sort of expected you to just yell where they were... My misteak." Kara finished a smirk still plastered on her face as she resumed her walk to the closet pulling a towel. Lena just nodded and said in a slightly choaked voice.

"No it was my fault for being so scatter brained ill uhm just see you for dinner." Lena called from the livingroom frozen in her steps facing away from the place kara had been moments before.

To say the situation had been awkward would be an understatement as lena was so embarassed she couldnt so much as speak while in the same room. After dinner lena threw out the empty containers and quickly pulled out blankets and a spare pillow that had been on her bed she brought them out to kara and went to make her way back to her room just before she could totally exit from the livingroom her wrist was caught in a soft grip. Lena spun and faced the kryptonian a question on her face as she saw the fading red vains of karas face. She shook her head thinking it was just a hallucination before she finally focused on bright blue eyes.

"Dont hessitate to call for me if you need me i am not going anywhere.... Goodnight lena." Kara said her voice soft and sincere. Lena swallowed and nodded.

"Of course... Goodnight kara." Lena said softly she was about to turn and continue her way to her room but her body refused to move she seemed almost glued to her spot. Kara was the same she hadnt let go of lenas wrist. Lena did nothing said nothing she just stared for a moment. Kara was the first to move she let go of lenas wrist and pulled her into a hug that lasted just a tad too long for just friends again after kara pulled back lena had though shed seen the fadding of red from the blondes face. She didnt have a chance to even think about it as soft lips met her cheek. Well almost her cheek it was so clise if lena had so much shifted just a centimeter to the left kara woukd have full blown been kissing her. Kara was almost... almost kissing her.

"I really mean it goodnight lena." Kara finally said as she pulled back lena could not trust her words so she just nodded her cheek a blazing crimson. She quickly spun and made her exit not stopping or breathing until she was safely on the other side of her bedroom door.

Lena slumped down on her bed her hand comming up to touch the spot kara had kissed. With a small sigh lena flopped backwards on to her bed rubbing her face with her hands.

"What the hell is this woman doing to me... I swear its almost seems like there is something wrong... But when ever i see it that way she goes and says... Something or does something like this.... Kara is going to be the death of me." Lena thought as she righted herself in bed slipping baneath her silk sheets. She laid in bed and pondered over the blonde until she finally drifted to sleep.

Later that night well oast midnight kara had been pulled from her sleep by wimpers. She focused her hearing as she realized it was lena wothout so much as a second thought she was in the luthors bedroom instantly her eyes blazing and burning as she looked for a threat her protectivness comming full force. After a few moments of scanning the room she looked at lena. 

Lena had been having a nightmare she was thrashing and whimpering out in her sleep. Kara sighed and slipped into bed she quietly pulled lena into her side as she comforted the other woman.

"I promise who or whatever makes you hurt this much shows their ugly face again i will... I will kill them." Kara muttered harshly to herself as the seering red hot sensation blazed again causing kara to wince slightly. Before kara even knew what had happened she kissed lena on the forehead smiling slightly as she noticed she had finally settled and was now quiet. Kara tightened her arm around the luthor in a protective act as she closed her eyes and focused of lenas heart beat she had eventually fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets woken up by alex only to find she cant move. Alex has no big lead other than one missing maxwell lord. Kara helps with a random siguestion and alex runs with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i know its been like ages since i wrote a chapter i am sorry for the wait my days are litterally filled with work and sleep nothing else i rushed finishing my last fic so i could focus all of my attetion on this one do not worry i am taking my time a building everything up. Yes kara is still unknowingly under the effects of red k and yes it will be a plot point here in the next few chapters. Anyway sorry again for the wait comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy!!! Let me know what you think.

When lena awoke to a knock on her front door she was surprised to feel arms wrapped around her holding her firmly in her spot on the bed. Lena turned her body so she could just glance over her shoulder sure enough there was the messed blonde mop of her ex holding her tight and sleeping peacefully that is until another more hurried knock came at the door. This time kara stirred and groaned as she shifted just enough to allow the CEO to slip from the blankets and out of bed.

Lena was still slightly confused as to why or how kara had managed to end up in her bed with a quick rub to her face she sighed softly and chuckled to herself.  
"Reminds me of the first night i ever stayed with the danvers." Lena thought just as another knock came. Lena shook her head and made her way to the door unlocking it and pulling it open a second later.

"God are you a freaking log? Ive been knocking for like the last half hour." Alex asked in a tired and slightly annoyed voice as she pushed past lena and made her way into the pent house a bag or two full of what lena would assume to be karas clothes. Lena shook her head and turned around shutting the door behind her glancing up at her clock on the wall and groaning slightly when she saw it was only a half past eight in the morning. 

Lena followed alex into the livingroom leaning up against the door frame as alex set the bags down and looked around the livingroom she eventually spun to face lena with a slightly confused look. Lena sighed and pushed herself off the frame and took a few steps towards alex a yawn escaping her lips as she came to a stop a foot or two away from the auburn haired agent.

"Kara is in my room if you were wondering i went to sleep alone but woke up to you rudly pounding on my door and couldnt get up because warm alien arms were literally cagging me to my spot... Trust me i was just as surprised as you." Lena said tiredly as she started to make her way from the livingroom to the kitchen. "I guess beings on how i am awake i may as well make some breakfast or atleast coffee." Lena sighed to herself as she pulled the nessicary things out of cupboards and set about starting a pot of coffee.

Alex watched as lena exited the livingroom she was confsued as to why kara had slept in lenas bed as well but she shrugged it off and made her way back to the bedroom she opened the door slowly and made her way into the bedroom. Alex snorted softly to herself as she saw her younger sister spread out on the bed on her stomach her head faceing towards her. Karas hair was a tossled mess sticking ti her face and cheek as their had been a small little dribble of drool.

Alex made her way to her sister shaking her shoulder gently as to rouse her from her slumber only to get a groan in response.

"Kara its me i have your clothes." Alex tried but kara just folded in on herself her eyes still tightly closed as she was still asleep. Alex shook her once more this time nothing finally after a few more failed atempts she stood sighing before a small grin over took her lips. Alex crossed her arms and fixed her face into a neutral expression.

"Fine then i suppose you dont want any food then." Alex huffed taking a few steps towards the door before she could exit the room kara was up and stareing at her tiredly with wild bed head.

"Well seems that will always get you up and awake." Alex sighed and shook her head. Kara pouted and pulled herself out of bed and began stretching. With a few groans and a loud yawn kara was finally fully awake and staring at her sister.

"You said you had my clothes where are they?" Kara asked. Alex shook her head and sighed.

"Oh so you did hear me the first time i tried to wake you huh... They are out in the livingroom why dont you go grab something change clean your face up and brush your hair then you can come join lena and i in the kitchen for some food im sure shes making something as we speak." Alex said as she got a small nod from kara and woth that the blonde made her way from the room followed by alex.

After twenty minutes a few choice curse words and two cups of coffee lena had offically pulled together a decent sized breakfast. Kara had finally joined alex and lena in the kitchen a few moments later all changed and put together she smiled at the food and let out a small appreciative sigh as lena wave her the okay to get food.

After everyone was fed and caffeinated alex broke the silence asking the question that had been hanging in the air all morning.

"So i thought you were sleeping on the couch what happened?" Alex asked as kara looked at her sister a small question on her face before she caught up to what her sister asked. Kara let out a little huff.

"Pfft oh why was i sleeping in lenas bedroom... Well she was having nightmares and you know me." Kara awnsered in a nonchalant away. Alex took a sip of her coffee and nodded looking to lena and giving her a small nod.

"I see i was just wondering im sure lena was too she said she went to sleep alone and woke up with your arms around her i guess now we both know.... Anyway i came with news and your clothes so i suppose i should share the news then huh." Alex offered kara and lena both nodded and waited patiently for the agent to continue.

"Well i have taken care of everything with your company with sams help we had to spend a little time going over everything lastnight to makes sure everything was setup.. Any way when i was done there i headed back to work and we still havent found anything out about lillian although we did have a hit on a missing maxwell lord." Alex said. Lena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well my mother was looking for a lab rat to help with her gun... Maybe she kidnapped him after her failed atempt on me i mean hes not as smart as me but he is smarter than her." Lena offered. Alex nodded to herself as she set her cup down.

"Thats what we were thinking too... Do you know of anywhere she could possibly be i mean i dont want either of you out in the open whem she could be carrying a gun that could kill my sister?" Alex asked a hint of worry buried baneath a statuesque face shown through her voice. Lena shook her head.

"Im sorry i dont know anywhere that cyborg piece of junk could be hinding im smart but im not smart when it comes to that much tech." Lena huffed rolling her shoulders back as she leaned back in her chair. 

"Well i suppose beings on how she is half human half robot... Couldnt we trace her some how?" Alex asked. Lena took a second thinking over everything she had studied or read about such matteres finally she let out a small defeated sigh.

"Honestly we need someone more computer focused than me.. Im good with building and codeding im not to great with tracing...." Lena said as she furrowed her brow. Alex nodded as she slumped her shoulders. A few moments later lena and alex both jumped when kara practically yelled excitedly.

"Guys! Why dont you just get a hold of winn im sure hed be more than happy to help." Kara offered after a moment of alex silently kicking herself she smiled.

"You know something i hadnt even thought about it ill give him a call when i get back to the DEO thanks kara your full of surprises today." Alex said her voice picked up slightly out of hope without another word alex was gone and out of the pent house leaveing to slightly worried and confused women behind her. Kara turned to lena an amused smile on her face.

"Well i hope winn can help because i dont know how long alex would survive on her own with computer tech." Kara deadpanned after a small pause lena and kara both smiled and started laughing.

"I missed this for so long..." Lena sighed as she smiled and thought to herself as she watched kara wipe the stray tears from her face with the back of her hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and winn work their magic. Winn geeks out and alex offers to take sam for a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What??? Whats this im updating two days in a row no way!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is an alex centric chapter helping the story along one chapter at a time anyways this chapter is a tad bit shorter than the last few. Comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you al lenjoy!!!

Alex was gone and out of the door before she could waste anytime teasing Kara or Lena about the morning events. She made her way down to her car and headed back to the DEO as soon as she arrived she called Winn. He awnsered on the thrid ring.

"Hey al long time no talk wha-" Winn began but was cut off by alex.

"Sorry i know uhm do you think you could maybe meet me at the DEO you know the place where i work thats secret?" Alex asked figuring the fact it was a sercret government organization would entice him to come no questions asked. After a small pause winn agreed excitedly.

"Of course as long as you give me the grand tour its been what like a month since is spoken or seen you or kara you owe me that much." Winn agreed but lamented about the trios not hanging out as much. It seemed to work after a small sigh and eyeroll from alex she agreed.

"Fine i promise but there is a reason im calling you ill text you the address and will explain everything when you get here okay." Alex agreed and hung up after conformation from winn.

As soon as Alex hung up she sent the text with the address off and told him to message her when he was at the buildings entrance for two reasons. One it would speed the process of him being allowed in up and two wouldnt raise any suspicions from anyone. 

An hour and a short talk with J'onn later Alex was relieved when Winn texted her saying he was standing out side she immediately made her way down to retrieve him. When she laid eyes on the shorter brown haired young man with the goofy grin she couldnt help but smile and pull him into a quick hug after a second she patted him on the back and broke the hug.

"Hey Winn so nice to see you what do you say to getting this show on the road?" Alex said in a soft voice as she looked him over smiling back as he nodded and smiled.

"Lead the way." Winn said before they made their way back up to the main headquarters. Winn let out an impressed whistle as they emerged from the elevator his eyes were shinning with amazement as he looked around after a minute or two her turned back to Alex.

"Alex you do realize this is like a kid in a candy store right?" Winn asked his voice hardly lacking any enthusiasm. Alex smiled and nodded before she sighed and her face went serious.

"Im glad you like it Winn but there is a reason i called you here well besides to watch you geek out over the tech look some shit has gone down with Kara and well... Lena. Lenas mother is back alive and kicking with some cybernetic enhancements and well aside from her kidnapping her own daughter she seems to be working on a kryptonite gun that could potentally kill Kara... So i called you here to get your help." Alex began her tone going from casual to work in a flash. Winn listened intently as Alex went about explaining what she would like him to atempt.

"So can you do it?" Alex asked her voice hopeful as he took a second to ponder over the possibilities.

"You want me to remotely hack a cybernetic computer for a residual wireless IP along with a gps hack.... Give me a few hours your best pc and a giant mocha latte and you will have yourself a list of all the evil doers for the next decade." Winn said a smile on his face. Alex let out a relieved sigh and nodded.

"Okay lets get started." 

Later that night.

Winn was furiously typing away decrypting and disabling what he calls the mother of all fire walls Alex had spent her time pacing back and fourth anxiously looking over Winns shoulder every ten minutes. After an excruciatingly long time Winn finally cracked through it was nothing major to go off of but he was sure he would be able to write a progaram to alert the DEO if the IP or cybernetic trace was ever connected to the public firmware again. Winn leaned back in the chair he had been seated at and cracked his knuckles letting out a small groan as he stretched.

"Looks like now all we have to do is wait." Winn said with a sigh. Alex patted him on the back and prompted him to stand.

"Alright well it looks like you will be temporarily working here until this mess is resolved and no one is no longer in danger." Alex said as she waved to the computer. Winn nodded and tried to hide the excitement at the fact he would be able to see this place some more.

Alex bode winn a goodnight as they left the building winn taking off for home and alex having one last stop on her agenda before shed call it a night and head home. She climbed into her car and took off towards L-corp she had some last minute things to go over with Sam before she could assure the company was safe and able to run at a bare minimum attendance.

The ride over to L-corp was quiet and comfortable as Alex hummed along to the raido a smile on her face. She pulled into the parking ramp and made her way into the building sending off a text to let Sam know she was headed up to see her. A short elevator ride later Alex exited on the top floor she didnt bother to make her presences known she strolled into Sam's office to see the tall brunette hunched over papers with the phone glued to her ear. Sam looked up and greeted alex with a quick smile before wincing slightly at the agrivated shouting berating her ear from the other end of the phone. Sam sighed and rolled her eyes before she quickly talked over the business plans and ended the call when both parties were satisfied.

Sam hung her head and placed the phone on the desk in front of her. She rested her head in her hands and let out a long breath before pulling herself together and looking up at alex.

"Sorry about that i had to make sure the business deal with Mr. Kim was still on track. I have the socuments and employee papers for holiday basically all they say is everyone was given paid time off." Sam said tiredly as she pulled a few papers from a manilla envalope l handing it to alex. Alex took the folder and gave sam a once over.

"Hey you look like you need a drink... Care to have one its on me?" Alex asked she could see the wear and tear on sams face watching as the questiin sunk in. Sam toom a second before smikeing and agreeing to accompany alex to the bar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been spending time with sam feelings habe developed and now theres more on the line than just deadlines and homicidal parents... Its love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is just a small jump of a month in the story i am starting agent reign off with a push and i hope you all enjoy. Comments and kudos are always welcome this chapter is short.

It had been an month Winn and Alex spent their time tirelessly watching monitors and running programs... Nothing alerted them it was almost as if Lillian fell off the face of the planet. Alex spent her free time going over the extra work load and helping Sam sort through and organized papers that she would drop off so Lena could sign they had gotten closer with in the span of a month and Alex constantly had to remind herself Sam was straight she had to constantly keep her feelings for the tall brunette to herself. One night how ever would prove that maybe Alex was just assuming Sam's sextuality the entire time.

Alex had just gotten back with Sam dropping her off at her house after a nice time out drinking playing pool and all around bullshitting about anything and everything. Alex pulled her car to a stop in Sam's driveway parking her car and waiting as Sam would usually take her leave with a smile. Tonight how ever Alex parked her car and Sam stayed rooted to the seat a small look of uncertainty playing on her face.

"Whats wrong Sam have i said or done something to cause you stress?" Alex asked in a panicked and worried tone. Sam smiled and shook her head.

"N-no Alex you havent.... Actually theres something nagging at me and i cant seem to place if its intentional or accidental." Sam said with a small huff as she pulled her lip into her mouth and fiddled with her hand. Alex was worried but didnt rush to apologize she simply nodded and tried to catch the other womans gaze to no avail as Sam was currently looking down at her fingers.

"Well if its about something ive done or said you can tell me Sam." Alex encouraged this gained a small laugh from Sam who finally looked up and met her gaze.

"Alex... It..its nothing bad really i guess ive just been trying to decipher weather your meaning to flirt with me or not.." Sam trailed off a small blush dusting her cheeks as she looked down yet again. Alex took a second to think back. "Was it on purpose or was it just me being me... I mean i like her but shes straight right..." Alex thought to herself shaking her thoughts away a moment later.

"W...well i...okay here it goes yes Sam i...i have been flirting with you bu-but i tried to stop i know you are straight and im sorry if it makes you f-" Alex was cut off by Sam's finger pressed to her lips.

"Alex have i ever said i was straight?" Sam asked an amused look on her face. Alex shook her head not allowing her thoughts to be known.

"Good because im not and honestly im glad you were meaning to flirt with me... Goodnight ill see you tomorrow." Sam said as she quickly retracted her hand and made her exit her face burning from a crimson blush making its way across her face. Alex stared dumbly at the now empty seat her eyes wide in disbelief as she finally turned her gaze from the spot to see Sam turning around to wave at her.

Alex shifted the car into reverse and made her way home in a daze her mind going a million miles a minute. It wasnt until an hour later Alex pulled herself from her thoughts. 

"Wait so.... Does that mean she likes me too?" Alex asked herself as she put her left overs back in the fridge. As if Sam had some how read her mind from across town Alex's phone went off.

Alex quickly scooped her phone up from the table and opened the message it was from Sam her heart gave a small flutter as she read the message.

Sam 10:24 : dinner wednesday? We can talk more then if youd like.

Alex couldnt believe Sam was asking her to dinner she couldnt believe that the previous events of the night actually happened so with a wide smile she hurridly messaged back.

Alex 10:30 : ill pick you up at eight id love a chance to talk.

Sam only took a minute to reply essentially okaying the time for their date.

Alex poured herself into bed and fell asleep with the thought of possiblity in her mind.

The next day Alex found herself smiley and happy so out of charecter for Kara to actually notice and ask about it when she arrived to deliver Lena's paper work.

Alex had just stepped through the door when Kara launched her into a round of fifty questions. 

"Why are you so happy i can practically feel it radiating off of you." Kara asked as they took a seat on the couch. Alex smiled and shook her head waving her sister off before she could ask anymore questions. 

 

"Kara calm down... Sam and i have been hanging out aside from work duties we have gone out to the bar a few times and god shes just so... Anyway uhm she asked me to dinner later this week and im hoping maybe this is the start of something." Alex explained as lena entered the room a brow raised in interest.

"Well i for one am exstatic i mean shes been single since her and Imra broke up last year... This could be good for the both of you." Lena said a smile crossing her lips as she picled up the small stack of papers Alex had placed on the coffee table.

Alex took a second to process what lena had just said before her jaw dropped out of disbelief.

"Sam and Imra were a thing? I thought they were just really good friends." Alex lamely snorted out as she caught her breath. Lena nodded and began to head back into the other room before stopping and turning back to face aAex.

"Oh yeah they were such good friends some people would of called them bezzies." Lena deadpanned as she laughed and made her exit. Kara couldn't help but laugh from the joke Lena had made Alex just stared at the now empty spot Lena had just occupied her mouth hanging open.

"Oh this is just too good anyway i have faith in you so when the time comes i want you to get the girl Alex i mean i know things have been hard without Maggie but i think Sam is who your ment to be with... Just go enjoy yourself and if things happen then be happy." Kara said as she wipped the stray tears from her laughing fit off her cheek.

Alex couldnt help but to snap her mouth shut and nod.

"Your probably right and im glad its so funny to you." Alex huffed as she rolled her eyes when Kara beamed a smart ass smile at her.

"No im serious Alex you deserve happiness and i hope shes it for you so just be yourself and make sure you get her flowers shell love them." Kara said her laughing finally quieted. Alex nodded and agreed silently to herself.

"You can do it danvers." Alex thought to herself building her confidence as much as possible as she recollected the now signed papers from Lena and made her way to work her heart and stomach doing flipps everytime she would think of Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be sam and alexs date lets see will they or wont they??


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a bit into karas thought process and how shes fighting the red k on her own. Sam and alex have a nice romantic date eventually leaving and ending up at alexs apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Look! A wild chapter appeared!  
> So i am trying to write this in a way that is slow and detailed but i feel maybe i fall slightly short. Anyway i feel as though sam is what alex needs and alex is what sam needs these two werent cannon and damn it they should be! Sadly you know people are dramatic..... But lets not get into that or ill rant all night. Anyway i enjoyed writting this chapter and i hope you guys enjoy reading it comments and kudos are always welcome:)

Kara was slightly worried about her mood swings of late lena bringing out her more latant emotions she had almost forgotten. She was constantly fighting the voice in her head telling her to take what she wanted and do what she will she was a god. Luckily for her being around the humans and deverloping a human side had heavily impacted the way she thought yes she knew she was from a dead planet and she knew she was the last real kryptonian. Kara was thankful and sad at the same time whenever she thought about her lost planet.

She was sad the planet had exploded and killed her people her culture but she was slightly happy for the oppertunities it brought her. Fate had given her a sister on a strange planet and somehow it always made her bleak out look shift into something bitter sweet and slightly positive. One of the things she was happy for was her sister and seeing her sister arrive to drop off files for lena with a smile on her face for the first time she could ever recall early in the morning., Kara knew she just knew alex was happy she knew there was something that magically turned her sister from a grump and hard ass to a soft and happy puppy. Kara wasted no time investigating and teasing especially teasing when her sister revealed her reason for her good mood.

They had talked for a while eventually lena making them laugh from a joke she made about Sam. Kara laughing esxpecially hard when she saw lenas comments paint her sisters face in a blush. Alex had left to continue her day with a promise for an update as soon as she knew just what sam and hers date would consist of this brings us to Wednesday evening alexs apartment seven p.m.

Alex had been dressed and flitting about through her apartment she was looking for her favorite jacket passing it atleast five times as she paced her face was worried and her stumach lurching at the possibilities of the upcomming date. She sighed as she flopped down onthe couch letting out another sigh as she looked over and saw the things she was stressing over for the last ten minutes. She scooped up her jacket and fished her phone from her dress pants. Pulling out her phone she checked the time and sent off a quick text to kara asking her for luck. She was not dissapointed when she received a thumbs up a good luck and a bunch of hearts. Alex shook her head as she scrolled back and clicked on Sams contact. She sent off a quick text assuring sam she would be at her house in twenty minutes.

Fiftteen minutes later in Alex's car.

Alex dummed nervously with her fingers on the steering wheel biting her lip and letting out a deep breath every few seconds. She was excite,scared and downright elated she was offically going on a date with someone she had pereviously thought was out of her league. She took a deep calming breath to try and quell the raging butterflies in her stumach with little success. She pulled into sams drive way and threw her car into park slowly she climbed out of the car and made her way to sams front door stopping just before knocking.

"You can do it alex your a badass DEO agent this is just a pretty girl you like that just so happens to be going to dinner with you. You can do this." Alex thought as she let out a long breath she smiled and gave a few timid knocks to the door. After a few seconds the door opened and alex couldnt breath sam was standing in front of her dressed in a knee high black sleeveless dress that had a deep neck swoop revealing a modest amout of cleavage. Alex scanned her quickly her breath lost once again as her gaze met sams. 

Sams makup was smokey with a darker red lipstick her hair was down with a pin holding up her hair on the left side. Sam smiled at the awestruck expression on alexs face smirking and quirking a brow she broke the agent from her thoughts.

"Close your mouth your drooling." Sam said in a low tone her eyes sparkling with mirth letting out a small chuckle as alex blinked back to reality snapping her mouth shut with a small blush on her face.

"I-i uh y-you look amazing." Alex replied softly her face flashing embarassment as she turned her body to allow sam to pass. Sam smiled wider and shut her front door locking it and turning to walk past alex.  
"Thanks im deffinately glad you approve." Sam replied as she made her way to alexs car. Alex rubbed the back of her head and made her way to the car just in time to pull the door open for sam watching as sam thanked her and climbed into the car. Alex shut the door and slowly made her way around to her door.

"Im screwed." Alex thought a small smile playing on her lips. 

They made there way to the upscale restaurant sam had made reservations for. They walked into the posh resturant it wasnt black tie or anything but it was definitely a place alex wasnt used to. They were sat and brought menus the waiter leaving them to look in peace with a promise to return in a few minutes.

Sam laid her menu down and smiled at alex grabbing her water and taking a small sip. Alex watched with baited breath as sam enjoyed her water a little too much. Alex straightened in her seat pulling her gaze from the woman across from her to her menu her cheeks hot and her heart racing. She cleared her throat as she shook her thoughts from her. 

The waiter reappeared a few moments later a smile on his face they gave their orders and requested for a nice red wine to go along with their dinner. They ate and made for comfortable conversation that is until sam went a little stiff and scrunched her face prompting Alex to ask what was wrong. Sam smiled and shook her head taking a breath before speaking.

"It-its just this is nice you know i havent been out like this in a long time.... Im sure after all the things you have been through this year your probably feeling the same way." Sam said softly her face relaxing into a shy one. Alex sipped her wine and nodded putting her glass down a moment later.

"All things... Considered yes this year has uh.. Not been the best for me... Although i must say this is fun ans dare i say romantic." Alex said with a quirk of her brow she was feeling bold with the wine and comfortable atmosphere feeling as if she could freely speak her mind. Sam welcomed this new slightly teasing alex as she smiled looking down to hide her small blush before taking a breath.

"Ah of course romance... I wasnt sure if i still had it ya know. Honestly im surprised i had th courage to ask you to dinner but now im glad...also about that tal-" Sam was cut off by alex gently placing her hand on top of hers over the table the touch making her skin burn and her thoughts leave her.

"Well you've still got it your feelings it seems may be on the same page with mine. I am happy for that." Alex said softly as she bowed her head slightly and looked up at sam through her eyelashes she bit her lip slightly. Sam couldnt help the heat that was rising to her face she let out a small sigh not pulling her eyes from alexs.

"Th-thank you it..im.. Im not normally good at these things... Uhm what do you say we get out of here?" Sam asked fighting to not dip her gaze to alexs lips. Alex noticed and squeezed sams hand gently smiling.

"I would love nothing more." Alex awnsers in a low slightly hushed tone. Sam lost it closing her eyes biting her lip slightly for a moment before opening them and standing.

"Yours or mine?" Sam asked her head buzzing with anticipation.

"Mines closer." Alex awnsered with a michivious grin.

They had paid and left for alexs apartment moments later both women only haveing one thought on their minds. That one thought was how the others lips would taste and feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut next chapter we will be switching back to the main story and we get to see a bit of kara being affected by red k i dont know if the next chapter will be some mean words or maybe some out of character actions for the blonde super hero but i guess we will find out together:)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Possibly slight trigger warning.).
> 
> Well then this chapter went a little farther than i thought it would. Kara is feeling the red k she cant help the thoughts or some of the actions she does. They have a talk that causes kara to slightly loose a grip on her reality but thankfully lena pulls her back and alex gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you all know kara is not currently able to control what she says or does in a part of this chapter no i dont condone any type of violence in any kind of relationship friendship or otherwise. Anyway with that said i hope you all understand the context of this chapter and i hope you all enjoy come yell at me on twitter or in the comments kudos and comments always welcome enjoy! :)

Kara was settled on the couch her gaze focused on the televison. She was extra focused on the tv trying desperately to not focuse her hearing on the CEO voice comming from down the hall. You see after they had dinner lena was pulled away to conduct boss lady buissness kara wouldnt admit out loud that she was thankful lena had been pulled away. She had realized just how hard it was to keep herself from thinking possessive things about the CEO as of late. She did how ever notice the weird burning sensations everytime her train of thought took that turn. She figured she would ask alex for her help if it had gotten worse.

Kara failed however when it came to not thinking about lena she was constantly thinking about her subconsciously focusing on her like now. She would close her eyes and allow her self to get lost in the combination of lenas lightly accented voice and the steady beating of her heart. Thats how she found herself suddenly jumping from lena shaking her and speaking her name.

"Kara?... Are you going to sleep out here i wouldnt this couch is comfy yes but you will most deffinately regret it in the morning.?" Lena asked softly pulling her hand back and looking down at the blonde from green eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. Kara blinked a few times pulling herself from her near unconscious state giving a small yawn as she stood stretching.

"Y'know your probably right. Have a goodnight im off to bed." Kara said as she straightened her glasses and folded the blanket she had been using. She flicked off the tv and trudged sleepily back to her room unaware lena haddnt moved from the spot by the couch.

Lena couldnt help the sudden dryness of her mouth when kara stretched. It had been years and still lena couldnt help raking her eyes over every inch of exposed skin when ever kara was unaware of what she was doing. Lena stood her eyes following the blonde as she turned the tv off and folded the blanket. She shook herself from her thoughts as kara finally dissapeared from her vision.

"Way to go Luthor.. Way to be thirsty." Lena thought to herself mentally calling herself an idiot.

Lena went to the kitchen poured herself a glass of wine and sat at the island, her computer infront of her it was half past eleven when she sat down to the work she needed to get done.

When lena awoke several hours later she was slightly confused she was in her bed her glasses on her night stand and her room still. She felt around thinking kara had possibly crawled into bed with her but was slightly dissappinted when her hand met nothing but cool blanket and empty space.

Lena decided to check her phone which was laying on the stand next to her glasses along with a folded peice of paper.

Lena took her glasses and slipped them on she switched on her lamp and unfolded the paper.

"Dont tell me how uncomfortable the couch is when you managed to fall asleep at the kitchen island... I almost didnt want to move you one because you looked so peaceful and two to teach you a lesson. But i couldnt forgive myself if you were sore when you woke up so i carried you to bed. "

Lena snorted softly at karas teasing? Letter or was it irritation. Lena couldnt tell she shook her head and tossed the paper into the trash next to her nightstand. She finally clicked her phone to check the time it was four in the morning. With a groan she picked herself from her bed and made her way to her master bathroom she slipped from her sweater and leggings, turned on the water and gave it a moment to warm up before she slipped into the shower.

Half an hour later she emerged from her bathroom freshly showered and clad in undergarments and a robe she tied the robe tightly around her and made her way to the kitchen ready for some coffee and another round of unending emails.

Lena had eventually made her way back to her room after grabbing her mug of coffee she settled on her bed with her laptop and shut out the world.

Later that day well into the afternoon kara practicality cheered when lena joined her on the couch.

"Lena! Its so nice to see you... I was begining to forget what you looked like." Kara teased with a wiggle of her brow. Lena scoffed and playfully smacked at karas arm as she took the spot on the couch close to be within arms reach of the blonde but not be close enough for an accidental brush of knees. 

"Well you do know i cant be like you and take an undetermined amout of time off i still have emails and buissness calls to awnser. Although after the work ive put in the last few day i think im free for the rest of the night and most of tomorrow." Lena announced her playful tone not lost on kara who perked up instantly.

"So, with that news you wanna have a movie night?" Kara asked cheerfully. Lena nodded with a small smile her heart doing weird stutters at the forgotten adorableness of the blonde.

"As long as we can use Netflix and not your weird flash drive of movies." Lena teased the memory causing a falsh of nostalgia to pass over the blonde. Kara laughed and shook her head.

"Ahh no. I still cannot believe you thought it had porn on it." Kara laughed louder lena snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What not everyone is as innocent as you kara." Lena huffed her words getting slightly caught in her throat when kara stood suddenly and bent down.

"And just like those few years ago im still not as innocent as you think." Kara said lowly smirking as she pulled back to see a wide eyed and slightly blushing lena. She smiled brightly and turned.

"Off to get pop corn want anything to drink?" Kara asked. Lenas throat was dry and she swallowed the lump in her throat clearing it.

"Ah uhm water please." 

"Alright you go ahead and pick the movie ill be back in as soon as the pop corns done." Kara said as lena heard the rustling of a bag followed by the beeps of the mircrowave. Lena scrolled through the selection and found on of her favorite movies she hovered over it waiting as kara came back with a bowl and two glasses. Kara sat the items on the coffee table and sat back down this time closer to lena. Before lena could stop herself she let out a soft sigh pulling karas attention to her.

"What? Whats wrong?" Kara asked her eyes flashing worry for a moment. Lena took a second and shook her head.

"I..i its just i mean shouldnt we talk about the elephant in the room?" Lena stuttered. Kara raised a hand to her heart and feigned a hurt look.

"How rude i am not an elephant." Kara pouted gaining a small chuckle from lena.

"N... No not that kara i could.. No would never call you that and i know you know this.. " lena said slowly her smile fading from her face as kara gave her her full attention a question written in her eyes.

"I was talking about the talk we should of had a long time ago.." Lena said softly she averted her gaze not wanting to see the look of loathing in karas eyes.

After a few moments of silence kara spoke.  
"What.. About it i mean we havent exactly been in touch since highschool.. Or about what your breaking my heart and running away just to show up and put the pieces of my heart back together just to shatter them all in a matter of a few hours. Or how about the fact you went behind my back and called my cousin to help me against something i had under control... I could keep going lena why dont you just pick a topic and get it over with." Kara said lowly her voice harder than intended and making lena flinch a few times lena took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay i guess i deserved that... Look its about everything im sorry for caring enough to help... Im sorry for hurting you and running without an explanation until it was too late but im not sorry for prom night i ment everything i said that night." Lena sighed she really didnt think kara would be so harsh with her words but the constant dancing around eachother was awkward and she wanted to squash it once and for all. 

Kara could feel the burning in her eyes she could feel th pounding in her head screaming at her to take control to assert her domanace and power. Kara rubned at her face and shook her head the pain subsiding but the anger still present.

"Alright but if you really ment it why... Why wait so long to contact me... Which you never did by the way i found out from my sister and her ex fiancee. You werent woman enough to ring me up and say hey kara how are you?" Kara said mockingly the anger and hurt showing in her voice. Lena felt the tears well up she knew kara was right but why hadnt kara she knew her number she could have easily stopped to see her in metropolis i mean her cousin lives there for christ sake. Lena sighed and let out a huff finally turning her gaze to the blonde her tears falling now.

"Why hadnt you i mean come on kara your just as much at fault as i am. You even more so if you ask me you could have stopped by anytime you were with clark but did you? No so dont put this all on me." Lena raised her voice the tears falling freely. She stood abruptly about to walk from the room but suddenly she felt a strong almost crushing grip on her wrist she couldnt move she stoppes instead she went to trun and face back at the blonde her face and front running fully into said blonde.

"K..kara yo..your hurtting m..my wrist." Lena all but gasped out at the sudden contact she gazed up at the blonde the red vains pulsing brightly this time lena knew she wasnt just seeing things that something was wrong. Kara blinked a few times and dropped lenas wrist as soon as she registered lenas scared and slightly straighed voice she looked down slightly confused as the CEO had seemed to be crying. It took a moment for the last few seconds to sink in and suddenly kara was crying and pulling lena into a hug.

"Le..lena im so sorry i didnt mean anything i just said right then im sorry i didnt.. Didint mean to hurt you or grab ur wrist... Wh...whats wrong with me.?" Kara asked almost in a broken voice the pain showing and the sobs rocking her body. Lena pulled back and sniffled.

"I.. I dont know but i know this is not you. Lets call alex and get her to do some tests... I know this isnt you kara." Lena sniffled as she cleared her throat. A suddent wave of boldness passed through her as she wiped the tears streaming from the blondes face. She looked up into sorrowful blue stormy eyes and shook her head slightly she backed away from karas embrace. Lena picked her phone up and dialed alexs number the phone being picked up a few minutes later.

"Al... Sam?? What are you doing wit... Ohhhh oh my im s...sorry uhm just have alex come to my pent house imidiately somethings wrong with kara." Lena squeaked her face flashing a few shades of red as she fought back laughter. Kara just gave lena a small eyebrow raise before they both busted into laughter.

"Well now we can both ask about the actual date." Kara joked and suddently her laughter stopped and her smile fell. She cupped lenas face and looked at her deeply her eyes still full of apology.

"I really am sorry you know i would never hurt you of my own free will right?" Kara asked brokenly. Lena grasped the back of karas hands with her own and stroked her thumbs over the back of them.

"I know kara.. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you or anyone you know is in a toxic and abusive relationship please seek out help let some one know and get out while you can the pain and bruises are not your fault. Do not stick around even if you think they will change 9 times out of 10 they will not. Be good to yourself and put your well being first. I am always here to talk if you need a friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway next chapter we get to go to the deo kara get treated and alex and sam get teased....and oh... Oh look lillian makes an appearance next chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well alex and sam arrive kara has be blood drawn and lena is attacked..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a completely different chapter wiritten but the site logged me out therefore deleting what i wrote i hate using a goddamn phone to write but alas i digress i hope this chapter isnt too dissapointing i know my writting has been quite lackluster of late and i am sorry for that between work and lack of inspiration and motivation its been difficult. Anyway i intend on fixing it and force myself to write the story must continue qith that comments and kudos are always welcome and i hope you all enjoy:)

Kara and lena didnt have to wait long for the kock to come at the door both women off in their own thoughts. Lena stood and made her way to the door glancing throught the peep hole making sure she wasnt gonna be jumped by some goon. She let out a sigh of relief as alex was standing there with sam by her side.

She pulled the door open and stepped off to the side allowing the two to enter closing the door as soon as they passed the threshold.

Alex glaced around for any sign of attack or sturggle. After a moment she sighed in relief turning her questioning gaze to lena.

"Shes in the livingroom no one attacked but there is deffinately something wrong with kara... Shes not herself." Lena said her words heavy with worry. Alex nodded and made her way to the other room leaving sam and lena in the foyer.

"Shes worried with all the stuff about your mother is really getting to her.." Sam said. Lena nodded and started to move from the foyer before she turned to look sam in the eyes.

"I am too one moment my mother is dead and buried and the next shes sitting in my office making threats.. I dont know how much alex has shared with you but im glad ur here no matter the reason." Lena said sincerely finally turning and making her way to the livingroom. Sam nodded and followed silently behind.

Alex was standing in front of kara holding her hand out. Kara looked from alexs hand to her face and back again letting out a sigh she took her sisters hand and stood her lips set in a small frown her thoughts still obviously on her past transgression. Alex threw one of her arms around karas shoulder and made for the foyer. After kara was by the door she turned back to lena and sam.

"Lena i would take you with me but theres just too much risk leaveing with you. You have a giant target on your back the size of texas and kara too. So leaving this pent house with one of you will be dangerous enough. Please stay here and i promise me and my team will figure out whats happening." Alex said she was trying to be rational and explain lenas safty was at the top of her list along with karas... Lena just wasnt bullet proof like her sister. 

" i know alex its alright just promise to let me know what you find out and please... Keep her safe." Lena said in a small voice. This was slightly throwing alex off she had seen the luthor be brought to tears over her sister in the past but it was never more genuine than now almost like she was slapped in the face with realization she pulled lena into a hug.

"I promise we got this lena. Ill message you as soon as we make it to the DEO." Alex said softly as she squeezed lena once more before backing up and turning her attention to sam.

"Could you maybe stay with lena i mean i cant really get you access into the DEO just yet not without the proper paper work... But i also would like someone to be here with lena someone i know will have her back." Alex asked her eyes hopeful  
Sam smiled and nodded.

"Of course alex i will hang back and hang out with lena." Sam said as she smirked and leaned in.

"Just remember you owe me ice cream and another date... One that doesnt end in us being interupted." Sam said alexs face went red and she nodded sniling softly as she leaned in and kissed sam on the cheek gently.

"Ill make it happen dont you worry sam." 

"Alright now get out of here and make our kara better." Sam said as she pulled back with a slightly teasing wink. Alex swallowed thickly and nodded.

20 minutes later.

Sam and lena had managed to settle on the couch sam at one end and lena at the other both women had been answering various work related messages on their phones. Finally after half an hour lena put her phone down and rubbed her eyes letting out a small sigh. Sam looked over to her boss and fallowed suit setting her phone down and streching.

"Enough work how about a glass of wine?" Lena asked this made sam perk up slightly as she took in the smiling deminor of her boss.

"I love that idea. Maybe we could catch up i mean its really just been all about work since you hired me. But if i remember correctly you know how to relax and have fun too so why not watch a movie and drink a bit keep your mind off of you know who." Sam offered smiling wide as lena nodded and let out a small laugh.

"Sounds exactly like what i need right now."

Across town at the DEO.

"Alright kara give me your arm we need to do some blood work.. Id also like you to sit under the sunlamps after for a bit you look like being locked in doors for the last week has drained all your color." Alex intructed and commented off handly. Kara let out a small huff.

"Thanks im sure that was the nicest way anyones ever told me i look like shit." Kara deadpanned with a fake smile and a small roll of her eyes when alex chuckled lightly.

"Thats not really what i was implying but hey you said it not me. Give me your arm." Alex asked as she waited for kara to roll up her sleve to exspose her fore arm.

Alex took the blood and handed it off to one of her assistants for tests turning her attenion back to her sister her expression softer and more caring.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Alex asked. Kara looked up at her with her puppy dog eyes also seeing the regret and guilt as kara nodded.

After an hour of detailed explaining alex found herself hugging her crying sister and reassuring again and again they would find out whats wrong. Suddenly kara went stiff and she shot up almost knocking alex on her ass with a confused look alex was about to ask but kara sighed.

"Lenas introuble alex ill be back." 

With a woosh and a blur of blue and red kara was gone. Alex took a second to register what happened but as soon as she did she was shouting oreders and ialing sams number on her phone. No awnser. Alex began to feel the panic riseing in her chest she took a few steady breaths and launched herself into agaent mode.

Earlier back at lenas penthouse. Lena and sam have fallen inti a comfortable conversation about there various paths in life when all the sudden lenas door burst from its hinges. Before she knew it her mother and a load of goons were storming her pent house. Sam sheilded lenas body from the slight explosion sending bother hurddleing into the livingroom wall sam being knocked unconsious from the impact and lena hitting thw ground dazed and half conscious.

"I told you that alien is nothing but trouble look what shes cut you down to a pinning welp full of regret and lost potential. Shame really your a luthor when will you wake up and embrace it." Lillian spat her words filled with disgust and venom. Lena managed to pull herself to her feet bracing her body for an attack staring her mother down the best she could.

"You know i was relieved when you died i thought maybe finally i could be who i wanted and not have to worry about the person you wanted me to be mother. I am not an alien hater like you i dont dream of world dominance i just want to be a good person and invent things to help others. Why is it so important for me to be like you.. What one sycophantic child isnt enough so your trying to force me to go mad like lex.." Lena spat her voice cold and calculated she reached up to press the ear peice but let out a inner sigh at the fact it wasnt there she must of left it in her room. Slowly the fear began to build as her mother and her goons began approaching her menicingly. Suddenly as if lillian had remembered more important matters she gave a sick smile.

"I am needed else where my men will bring you back by force if nessicary ill see you in a bit." With that lillian had dissapeared as suddenly as she had shown up. Lena took in to handful of men still approaching her she closed her eyes and swallowrd thickly accepting the reality that she vary well maybe hurt or killed. 

Just as she felt or more like heard one of the men click his gun she heard a crash and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl?!? To the rescue.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives. Sam and now lena are both unconsious and the goons have been apprehended. Alex comforts kara comming up with a plan when she calls for help. They jave to change the safe house cuz lillian knows the sisters and where they live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i like the way this chapter is heading i do know what i have planned and i know exactly how to get there. Comments and kudos are always welcome thank you and enjoy:)

Kara burst through the roof and caused some rubble to land on lena not enough to seriously hurt her but just enough to knock her unconscious. Kara made quick work of the goons cuffing the last one as alex and a small handful of DEO agents made their way into the pent house. Kara had moved sam and lena over to the couch and checked their vitals before she even turned to face her sisters serious and questioning haze. Once she did all alex saw was guilt and sadness.

"Ar-are they okay?" Alex asked willing her voice to even out. Kara nodded and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah they are just unconscious may want to have a medic take a look at them.. There was an excess amount of effort to bust in like they did so my gu-"

"Lillian..." Alex finished her gaze cold and her voice hard. Kara nodded and motioned to the giant mess that had been created. 

"I dont know what she wants with lena she made her bomb it didnt work... I mean shes suppose to be making a krptonite ray gun so why come and rough up her daughter... Was she just trying to bring up trama or was it to make lena feel like shit for wanting to be a good person?" Kara asked her voice getting lower with every question she clinched her hands into fists and she felt the tell tale signs of burning building behind her eyes. Alex took in the sight for the first time actually seeing what lena had been talking about she quickly made her way to her sister placing her hands on her shoulders prompting the blonde to look into hazle eyes.

"Kara... Hey its alright just take a deep breath. Look we have her goons we can question them and lena is fine shes strong and you got here in time alright we will figure out whats going on i promise... Right now our only priority is getting lena and sam back to the DEO so they can be fully treated." Alex said with soft pleading eyes kara took a second to compose herself taking a few deep breaths feeling the burning subside more and more as she willed her emotions back in check.

"Alright... Lets get them there i would like to come up with a strategy we need to be ready for whatever comes next... What i-if i dont make it next time alex... I know were not together bu-"

"I know kara i know and we will figure it out right now lets just deal with the situation at hand." Alex cut in she knew her sister too well she knew what kara was going to say. Kara nodded and made her way over to lena picking her up bridal style.

"Im going to take lena... J'onn could you grab sam we need to get them back to hq and get them taken care of. After we take care of that im going to go out for patrol." Kara said she was off after a nod from j'onn as he began to move she was out the window holding lena close to her chest she felt like it was her fault lena had been hurt because of her she felt like she was always hurtting the luthor in some way shape or form. Kara swallowed the lump in her throat willing the emotions back down as she picked up speed she glaced back and saw j'onn trailing some ways behind her sam in his arms. She turned her attention back at the task at hand and touched down at the DEO moments later.

Back at lena's penthouse.

Alex began her investagation collecting anything and everything she could as her agents escorted the cuffed goons down to the DEO vehicles. She had spent the better part of an hour going over everything with a fine tooth comb. Luckily beings how lena was a very sophisticated individual and her apartment lacked the clutter that a normal person would have it made it easier. She found a few peices of what looked to be cybernetics she bagged it up and would send it to IT for a more thorough once over. She stood and finally ordered a few agebts to bag up what they could and return the HQ when finished.

Later after everything was sent the the respective departments for investigation. Alex made her way to the med bay. Kara had still been out over looking the city for lillian. She took a moment to look sam over leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. She stood and grabbed sams hand rubbing the back of the unconsious womans knuckles.

"I am so sorry... Qrong place wrong time... I cant help but to feel its my fault for dragging you into this... I asked to the stay and keep lena company its myfault you got hurt i am so sorry sam." Alex whispered her eyes were welling with tears as she looked down at the woman she had recently began growning fond of. She took a few moments and a few deep breaths before she shook herself back to the preasent letting go as sams hand as she turned.

"I need to make sure this doesnt happen again. Ill make sure lillian is thrown behind bars." Alex mumbled to herself. She remembered karas blood tests suddenly making her way to her computer. Sure enough the results were up. Alex read the results and crinkled her brow pulling out her phone a little while later and dialing a number.

"Hey... I need your help"

A few hours later lena came to she felt a warm hand over hers as her body began finding its way back to reality. She still had her eyes closed but she could hear a soft whisper she took a second and focused on the hushed voice her heart stuttering and breaking all in the same moment from realisation.

Kara was holding her hand and reciting a kryptonian prayer that thanks to kara way back when having taught her kryptonese she could understand. After she listened to the prayer for a little while she finally opened her eyes. Kara was lookinh down at her a wave of relief visable on her face.

"Hey... How do you feel?" Kara asked softly her voice was so soft almost like she was afriad if she spoke at normal volume that lena would break or just suddenly fade from exsistance. Lena winced slightly as she smiled and sat up a bit.

"I am fine i just feel like i was hit by a Bus." Lena said in a rough voice as she looked up at the blonde.

"Im glad you are okay youve been out for a few hour but alex and i have been watching over you." Kara informed the thought of the danvers sisters looking over her made her happy. Lena looked around and scaned the room the bed next to her was empty and a sudden wave of panic flooding her system she turned to kara with a questioning look.

"Is.. Sam okay?" 

Kara smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah shes been up for and hour so of course alex is making her sign paper work and all shes fine may even be feeling a lot better than you its remarkable really she doesnt so much as have a scratch on her." Kara commented after reassuning the blonde. Lena smiled and nodded.

"Thats good im glad everyone is safe."

An hour later alex and sam rejoined kara and lena inthe med bay. All eyes turning to the pair that had just entered the room.

"So bad news we need to change where your safe house is located. 1 we cant use karas or mine as how lillian knows about us.2 we cant stay here the entire time. And 3 sam and i have decided her house would be safest and i will be ther with you guys 24/7." Alex informed. Kara nodded in agreement to the plan and so had lena. After a moment alex nodded and uncrossed her arms.

"Wow some how i thought you guys would put up a bigger fight... How wrong was i." Alex said with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at sams. Lena has a little request for some time with out kara... Sam obliges and alex meets up with the illusive contact..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long ass wait they will not give me a set schedual at work so ive been working some reandom ass hours... Anyway this chapter sets up for a few side bits to come to an end in the next few chapters... Then we get into the real stuff i hope you all enjoy and as always comments and kudos are always welcome.... I have 2 days off in a row so ill try to throw out some chapters again sorry about the long wait.

Alex,Sam,Lena and Kara had made themselves at home when they arrived to sams. Lena was slightly stiff from being knocked unconscious she was having a hard time trying to process everything that had transpired in the last few hours. The stuff with kara and the stuff with her mother it was all to reeling for the young CEO to work out. Lena was shown to a guest room the only other available space in the house.

"I know it isnt much but i promise the bed is comfy and its big enough for you and kara to share." Sam said as she motioned to the bed. Lena nodded and took a second before she let the words sink in. Her face scrunched for a moment before she let out a small sigh.

"Thanks Sam but why do i have to share a room with kara i mean isnt there a couch or something she could sleep on?" Lena said sharper than she ment but the point still seemed to cross the tall brunette. Sam took her lip between her teeth thinking for a moment.

"Well i could see if alex wouldnt mind switching with kara if youd perfer i mean she is mainly just concerned for your safety so wh-"

"Kara is the reason i called alex for help in the first place sam... Its not that i dont feel safe with her it..its just there is something going on with her and like i explained earlier i sort of just need my space i just need a moment to breathe." Lena said as she sunk down to sit on top of the bed. She took a heavy sigh her shoulders raising swiftly before dropping like stones back unto place. Sam rubbed her face and nodded in understanding.

"Give me a moment... Ill be right back." Sam said before turning from lena and heading out of the room.

Lena sat in silence her brain working at full capacity trying to work a better solution out in her head. She sighed and flopped back on the bed rubbing her face and letting out a groan of frustration. After a few moments of claming breaths she closed her eyes and forced her mind to quiet itself.

Sam made her way into the other room she saw alex arranging the pillows and tossing a few extra off to the side she stopped and smiled at sam.

Sam smiled back and made her way to alex.

"How nice this scene before me looks... You really are aesthetically pleasing." Sam said with a soft voice her eyes falling shut as alex reached her she felt alex cup her cheek and she leaned into it a thumb brushing over her bottom lip.

"How nice it is for you to finally join me." Alex said in a sultry voice. Sam smiled and leaned forward her lips meeting alex in a soft kiss. There was a comfort and a sense of home alex felt when she kissed sam she couldnt help but let the feeling wash all over her. After a few minutes sam pulled back a smile on her face but a slight disappointment shadowing her eyes. Alex ran her arms down sams stopping half way down and gently caressing sams arm. Sam smiled and cleared her throat.

"We have to talk about sleeping arangements tonight."

"Why whats up? Dont feel like cuddling tonight... Oh no am i a bit too much sorry if it feels like im moving t-" alex was hushed by sam raising her index finger and placing it on her lips. Amusement was eveidant on her face as she looked at alex.

"No... Its.. Were moving as fast or... As slow as you want this actually isnt about us... Its more of lena wanting a bit of space from kara tonight.. So i was thinking maybe you and kara could room here and ill room with lena.... Maybe i will be able to coax whats really wrong out of her." Sam said gently removing her finger from alex lips. Alex nodded and pecked her on her cheek.

"Of course but uhm i have some where i need to be shortly so ill have kara move her stuff in here then we can eat real quick... "Alex explained. Sam nodded but gave a raised eyebrow. Before sam could even open her mouth to ask where she was going and who she was meeting alex was already straping her thigh holster on launching into a run around explination.

"Look its hopefully goning to help me cure kara of her problem but first food... Then i have to go see a guy about a crystal ill be back before you know it." Alex said in the sweetest of voices. Sam nodded and pulled alex into a warm embrace as alex was flitting about the room. She was slightly anxious and a tad worried and alexs restlessness was making it worse.

"Alright but please make sure to give kara a shout if you need any help i uhm i dont want anything to happen to you... I mean you've sort of grown on me and sad to say you getting yourself killed wouldnt get rid of me i uhm i care about you a lot alex.. I j-"

Alex kissed sam hard tears welling in her eyes. Maggie used to say things like this to her but for some reason they never felt full they never had any weight to them. Sam on the other hand she couldnt help but to feel the emotion behind the words. Alex couldnt think of anything to say that wouldnt make her burst into happy tears so instead she acted she acted and managed to pool all of her feelings and emotions for sam into one very passionate kiss.

A meal and hour later alex was stepping out the front door into the mild night air. She gave a quick kiss and bye to sam and made her way to her car. 

Twenty minutes later alex was pulling into a seemingly empty parking lot. Suddenly as if on cue a caped male stepped from the shadows.

"I have the information you inquired about... See clark may not know much about kryptonite and certain effects it has on him or any other kryptonian... But luckily i do." The shadowed figure said. 

Alex took a startled breath only holding it for a second before she relaxed. She pulled on her jacket as if trying to adjust it but really just using it as a distraction from almost jumping out of her skin she made her way to the shadow and held out her hand.

"Thanks i honestly got lucky when i got the idea to call you i figured who knows kryptonians almost as much as me if not more.... Some one whos been working with one for years." Alex said with a smirk the figured chuckled lightly and handed over a flash drive.

"Well one can never be too prepaired anyway next time your in gotham you should stop by i have some one who may want to say hello... Well i have to go bat by night CEO billionaire play boy by day... Let me know if you need anymore help." The figure said as he readied what alex would assume to be a grapple gun. 

"No problem bruce i will keep you in mind hopefully your information and understanding of the differnt effects and kinds of kryptonite will help me fix whatever is wrong with kara.... Now go... Do your bat thibg." Alex said cringing at her atempt to be cool. Batman shook his head before waving a goodbye and zipping off into the night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes back to a familiar scene and she is in sheer panic. After all is said and done she uses the data for a plan but the most vital part of the plan has yet to be formed that is until lena aporches her with something that may just work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i promised id update as much as possible and i am delivering a new chapter to you now i hope its not to omg boring or anything. Anyway as always comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy:)

When alex arrived back at sams she was stunned fear and panic also worry raced through her. Sams front door was ripped from its hindges and the front windows were buated out. Alex grabbed the side arm winn had so helpfully created for her and ran inside she was quick and ducking down just incase any intruders were left. She made her way through the house silently the place had been turned upside down finally she relaxed a little when she spotted kara with an distraught and bleeding lena she rushed to their side.

"What the hell happened i wasnt even gone for an hour.... Wait wheres sam?!" Alex asked she took a look around the house no sign of the tall brunette in sight. 

Kara rolled her eyes the red k had been effecting her since the moment lillians cyborg and goons had busted in. Kara sighed and rubbed her face.

"I dont know alex sh-she was here but as soon as they attacked i lost track of her... Im sure where ever she is fine... Look we have another problem though." Kara said after a calming inhale her eyes reverting back to the baby blue they normally were. Alex swallowed and nodded noting that her sister had fought back the red k.

"Whats the new bad news?" Alex asked as she over looked the cut on lenas forehead and the gash on her arm. She exspected kara to launch into an explination but it was lena who responded.

"Well when my mothers goons broke in they had every intention of killing me kara was fighting them back and she was loosing pretty bad i couldnt help i tried but i fear i only hindered in her attempt of protecting me... Anyway just as things were starting to look bad there was this woman.. She was wearing well a black suit-" lena was cut off by a huff from kara her face was scrunched.

"She had a kryptonian glyph on her chest alex.... I.. I didnt know what it ment though. I honestly thought kal and i were the only two left... Another thing she didnt seem the care about not killing she started ripping through the goons like they were paper she had no remorse.. The cyborg was badly damaged and managed to take off in a dead run but the woman took off after him. I dont know who she was just that she kept spouting off about justice." Kara explained she was confused and angry her voice was shakey and low but alex understood she was internally fighting to keep her anger in check she was holding back all of the hard emotions to protect them. 

Alex nodded and stood offering a hand to lena to help her from the ground after the CEO took her hand she pulled her up and headed to the kitchen handing kara the med kit from under the sink.

"Patch lena up im going to search around for sam ill be right outside with in yelling distance time to do a bit of old school tracking." Alex said as she raised her gun and fished out her flash light.

Alex made her way around the perimeter of sams house luckily there was no structural damage just the door and front windows she would happily have the DEO reimburse her for the damage that didnt worry her what worried her was the fact she couldnt find sam. After an hour of looking she managed to come to a seemingly dead end down the back ally when she heard a strained groan comming from behind a dumpster she took off towards the sound her hear leaping from its chest but her body relaxing as soon as she found a shocked and groggy sam.

Alex bent down and worried her hands over sams body checking her for any injuries she may have sustained. Sam opened her eyes and let a relieved sigh fall from her lips.

"Are you okay!?" I have been looking for you for over an hour i was so worried when i saw the house." Alex said in a panic as she pulled sam into a tight hug. Sam relaxed into the hug and took a moment before she spoke.

"I honestly have no idea how i ended up out here i think i blacked out when those thugs burst in and i just took off... Wait is lena and kara?" Sam asked alex smiled and nodded her eyes were clearly welling with tears. She decided not to say anything and let alex explain.

"They are fine lena looked a little beat up but shes being taken care of kara on the other hand shes fine physically but the state of her emotions are on that of the touchy side." Alex said with a furrowed brow suddenly alex wrapped her arm around sams side and threw sams other arm around her shoulders and they were standing alex hauled sam up from the ground and they were heading back to the house eventually sam relaxed againsy alex and snuggled farther into her side as they walked.

The two arrived back at the house the place had seemed to be cleaned up and kara was just emptying the last little bit of glass and dabrese into the trash. She gave a relieved smiled to the pair and continued clean. Alex took sam into the livingroom and deposited ger onto the couch next to a quiet lena who was nursing a glass of wine. Alex took back off to the kitchen and sat at the island where kara was now sitting her face was stuck in a thoughtful pose as she scrolled through her phone.

Mean while in the livingroom.

Sam was smirking slightly at the CEO who was hovering over her glass of wine like it was the last one in exsistance. Lena just stared off out the space where the window was supposed to be. Sam let out a little sigh as she started to calculate the estimate cost it would be to repair and replace her windows but as if lena sensed sams sudden spiral down the mathematical path she spoke.

"I shouldn't be here... Im who they want i shouldnt keep putting you guys in danger." Lena said quietly sam pulled her attention from her broken window to her friend and let out a small sigh.

"Lena.. If you think we would be better off without you your wrong your doing so much good in this workd there are always bound to be a few cinical thinkers who are always going to act against you. One of the things i like about you most is you never give up." Sam said with a sincerity she was only ever used to hearing from alex and kara it took her back a bit but she pushed it down and kept on her tain of thought.

"N-no sam my mother wants something from me and you all have put yourselves in danger to protect me... You shouldnt have to feel like you need to protect me im...just...another luthor after all." Lena said lowly punctuating her statement with a gulp of wine. Sam sighed obviously internally rolling her eyes when she reached over and squeezed lenas hand softly prompting lena to look up at her.

"You can think that all you want but hell since weve started working together ive seen a side of you the world hasnt and honestly the damage and the repairs be damned this is the most exciting my life has been since highschool. I wouldnt change it for the world being here helping protect you hasnt just been for you benifit but for everyone whos currently in this house." Sam said with a slight chuckle her eyes crinkled at the edges. Lena had been speechless she didnt know what to say how could almost getting killed and her house being ripped apart be exciting? Lena rolled her eyes but sam gave her a pointed look.

"I-i dont-how has this been a good thing for everyone in this house sam are you taking one to many hit the the head this is a nightmare?" Lena asked in a slightly shrill voice.

"Lena if i hadnt started working for you i would have never gotten to reunite with alex or kara but most of all i wouldnt have gotten to be your friend. You give yourself too little credit you have taken the tyrannical business your family build and youve turned it into something wonderful dedicated to the advancement of medical procedure and drug development. You have single handedly turned it into a force for good i was and still am happy to be apart of that. And you i mean look at you you cant tell me that being back in the davers sisters lives hasnt impacted you in some way." Sam said in all sincerity and honesty. Lena sucked her lip into her mouth and began worrying it back in forth as she mulled over the meaning of sams words.

After a few minutes of silence sam playfully smacked lena on the shoulder as she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Besides i can still tell kara loves you and i can still tell you love her. Im not saying jump back to her immidiately but i am saying once this is all over and things are sorted out and all is right in the world again... Maybe there is a possibility you two could fix what is broken... But for now i know that just the two of you being around one another again even with the current state of kara its better your here she slipped once because of a small arguement but when your around she can handle the red k better than when shes not... Or atleast that is what i gather from alexs point of view." Sam smiled and backed away settling herself back in her spot on the couch. Lena couldnt say anything she just sat there sams words washing over her she felt the emotions the words had brought up but she also felt the longing that once was the hope that maybe she was right.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed lena sat up she was formulating a plan and she needed some one to bounce it off of instead of waking sam up she quietly snuck of of bed and out of the room making her way to the kitchen a little surprised to see alex hunched over her laptop going through what seemed to be cemical compounds. Lena made her way to the sink and grabbed a glass of water.

Alex looked up from the laptop with a raised brow.

Lena raised her own brow about to question the elder danvers but stopped when alex began to speak.

"I bet your wondering what im up to... Maybe i could use your help." Alex said her brow still raised but her words definately sparking a need for lena. She silently moved from around the island and toom the chair next to alex.

"Ill help you if youll help me?" Lena offered. Alex nodded and slid the laptop over it onlu took a few minutes to figure out what alex had bermen working on. She took a quick inhale and turned to look at alex amazment plastered on her face.

"Where did you get this? I mean its the complete chemical composition smfor every known krptonite and their effects." Lena asked as she tooka sip or water.

"Well i promised my sorce i wouldnt tell so i cant tell you who but i can tell you why." Alex said with a hopeful smile. Lena was back to paying atetion to the screen she had pulled up another chemical analyst box for the composistion of red kryptonite before she shook her head and raised her hand she typed in a few things then turned her attention back to alex.

"I know what your trying to do and ill help the best i can but now its my turn to ask for your help." Lena said in all seriousness. Alex leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Shoot"

"Okay you may not like this but i have an ideaanf it may be slightly stupid or dangerous but i promise i think it may help us solve our problem with my mother." Lena said in a light voice she wasnt sure if kara was alseep so she kept it down just in case. Alex nodded prompting her to continue.

"I think we let my mother capture me." Lena said as she let out a huff. Alex raised abrow and was about to protest but lena waved her off.

"We give her to me and ill bug her entire installation from the inside out ill also get a plastic track insured under my skin so you guys will know where im at at all times... Im hoping with the files you have and the work i have just done we may be able to kill two birds with one stone here. You see if i can break in or what have you i can hack their systems and send you the files for all of their planned missions and maybe possibly sabotage anything kryptonite related from the inside." Lena explained her fingers were flying over the comouters keys like lightening. Alex took a few moments and weighed the pros and cons of this plan from lena. 

Ultimately kara would for certain kill her if she found out she was on board with lenas psychotic plan. And she knew for certain there was no way to garentee lenas safty other than the CEOs hopeful words and worst case karas interventions... But wasnt that wha lenas work was for to make sure kara was cured before any of this takes place or was lena gunning for kara to unleash and put her mother into place.. Alex couldnt help but question the CEOs motives but she ultimately sighed and nodded.

"Alright im game but we need to figure this out and have a thorough plan i dont need anyone going off half cocked that includes you."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the inner termoil kara has been suffering from alex jumps in to try and help the only way she knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter but its mainly just a small chapter between kara and Alex. Next chapter we take a change of scenary i hope you all enjoy. Comments and kudos are always welcome thank you!:)

A few hours earlier.

When they arrived kara could tell something was off with lena she didnt push she decided it may be best just to lwt the CEO have a few to herself. Woth a promise to stick close to the house kara made her way to the back porch she sat in one of sams lounge chairs. With a heavy sigh she leaned back and began to go over the events of the last few days. She knew she wasnt herself. She knew alex had more awnsers. 

Kara tried to keep her thoughts objective but after a while her resolve began to crumble and her thoughts began to give way to revenge and possibly retaliation. 

She clinched her fist as she thought about lillian and how she was not only after her but lena as well. Why couldnt she just find a different way to come at kara. Why had she decided to use her own daughter. Kara never offically met lillian or lex before their deaths she never even met lionel. She had no clue how bad things really were yeah when she first met lena, lena would go on about how her mother made her do this or attend that. 

They would joke amd call her the dragon lady or just not name her at all no matter what had been going on they would communicate it was pertaining to her just by looks. Kara let out a little chuckle at the memories she was currently stuck on. She thought about how things used to be she was even enjoying the chance to think back fondly.

That is until the rage began to set in kara let out a long breath trying to control the sudden white rage that began to simmer deep in her heart it was accompanied by other emotions one of which kara named pain and the other regret. Just as kara felt the brun behind her eyes she sat up crossing her legs in front of her. After a few deep breaths she began to mediate and recite a kryptonian prayer. 

She stayed like this for a long time only being disturbed later by her sister who decided to sit outside and eat dinner with her leaving sam and lena to have their own conversations. Alex handed a plate to kara and took a seat next to her on the lounge chair. Kara smiled and happily began chowing down the delicious plate piled full with pizza. Alex began to eat much slower allowing herself time to think about what to say to kara. Ultimately she just settled onthe truth knowing her sister would be easier to speak to if she didnt feel guilt about hiding something from her.

After karas plate was gone and alex had finished one peice she took a drink and cleared her throat.

"So im bunking with you tonight." Alex said in a soft tone. Kara nodded and let her shoukder sag.

"My asumption was correct then lena needs some time to herself." Kara stated disappointment riddled throughout her voice. Alex felt a small twinge in her heart at the obvious pain her sister was in. She took her left and and rested it on her sisters arm giving a small squeeze.

"Its okay kara she will be fine we know this isnt the real you... Speaking of i have to get going here shortly have to see a guy about some info.. Helpful info any way are you going to be okay? Im not leaving until youve had a chance to tell me whats going on in that thick ailen skull of yours." Alex said as she made a motion to pretend like she was kncoking on karas head. With a small laugh kara shooed alexs hand from her face her smile fadding from her face sortly after.

"I dont know alex i mean i know this isnt me but some of it feels like things i would do if i were just the cold kryptonian my people were known to be.... Thats it.... Am i cold... Do i really come off as the non feeling type do people... I mean-"

"Does lena feel that way about you?... No kara i doubt it i mean after earlier yeah im sure shes shook up and slightly on edge but i do not think its stems directly to you. I mean shes the one dealing with the worst of it right now... She has her mom attacking her she has you on the red k and she fears her mothers going to win. Kara listen to me the one thing i need you to keep in mind is she still cares about you i see how she is i see how relaxed she is with you even if shes stressed to the max you two still have feeling for one another." Alex said she was really trying to get it through to kara this issue thats going on its not her fault its a reult of lillian trying to get to lena. 

Kara said nothing just looked at alex her lips pulled into her mouth her eyes sad and full of mixed emotions.

"Besides kara when your real self your always so warm and positive. You would take the shirt off your back if it made someones day or hell even just males them smile... Look i know things are tough for you at the moment they are tough for lena too just keep in mind... You need her just as much as she needs you... I see how all it takes is a look from lena when your getting close to angry and it completely reels you back in... I believe your heart knows whats really at steak here and it makes your body fight with the red k... Just take some time and relax." Alex said and she began to stand looking down at her sister a smile on her face.

"Thanks alex im glad we could talk... Please be careful tonight i know you always are but i do woery." Kara said hwr eyes full of concern. Alex smiled again and nodded as she pulled kara into a hug sqeezing as tightly as she could.

"I thought it was my job to worry little sister... But dont worry ill be okay why dont you go upstares and relax ill be back after a bit and maybe with useful information... I love you and hope you dont personally guilt yourself for things that are out of your control." Alex said as she backed away and broke the hug. Kara simply pursed her lips and nodded the only thing to come from her was a soft tearful i love you too. With that kara was left to debate her issues herself. Alex talking to her did help immensely. 

A few minutes after alex left kara decided to do exactly what her sister suggested relax. She headed up to the room theyd be sharing and she changed she needed to relax and one of the only ways that helped best was laying down and possibly napping.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is informed of alex and lenas plan.. She doesnt like it at first but then alex talks some sense into her. The red k seems to be at bay for the moment... Its not gone but kara is managing it. She reveals somethings to lena and she doesnt get the reaction she was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had to move the scenary change to next chapter but this chapter is full of dialogue we need... Anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy:)

Kara could not begin to explain how betrayed and hurt she felt when she woke the next day. Lena and alex had already set their plan in motion amd alex was injecting a plastic tracker in lenas arm. Kara paced as she watched on her brow furrowed and her heart aching with pain. She has a horrible feeling and she couldnt help the building anger she felt the effects of the red k start to surface. Before she could loose control she made her disapproval known before she swiftly took off through the back door. Alex knew kara would act like this but truth be told there really wasnt any other option.

After alex was finished she stood and looked to lena.

"We are ready.. But i need to have a word with my slightly pissed off sister.... Maybe you should talk to her to... It may help her put her mind at ease." Alex said as she packed up the DEO devices zipping the bag a few moments later. Lena was quiet she sucked her lip into her mouth and began worrying it back and fourth bewteen her teeth. 

"Yeah... Maybe you should talk to her first you know soften her up so shes not as harsh on me... I-id really appreciate it." Lena said with a pleading look. Alex looked up at lena with a small smile taking a second to see if the luthor was being serious or not after seeing the devastating look in green eyes she nodded.

"Of course kid ill see what i can do." Alex said softly she knew lena was reaching out to her for some help and guidance she took pitty on the younger woman and felt like she needed to help in any way she could.

"Thanks it means a lot." Lena said in a small voice. 

"No problem now why dont you go hang out with sam and watch some tv before we get this show on the road." Alex suggested. Lena nodded and smiled before she turned to walk from the kitchen. 

Alex turned on her heels and made her way out back in the direction kara had gone. 

It only took alex a few minutes to spot her sister zitting on a low branch in the giant tree sam has in her back yard. She smiled and quickly made her way up it to sit next to kara. Kara was bitting her thumb nail as she stared out past the fence. The air was still and thick with worry. Alex just sat patiently waiting for kara to speak first.

After a while just as alex was getting comfortable against the tree kara startled her with a sigh and a thud leaving a small indent in the bark of the tree. Kara had hit the tree hard but not hard enough to do major damage. Alex looked at kara with a worried look just as kara began speaking her eyes never once leaveing the spot she had been staring at for the last twenty minutes.

"How could you guys cook up a plan like this without consulting me first alex its not fair.. You didnt ask my advice because you knew id say hell no... "Kara said in a low voice. Alex coulsnt tell if it was anger or pain in her sisters words she could tell however kara was clearly torn up about all of this and she really wanted to help. Alex scooted a little closer to kara running a hand through her short auburn hair as she sighed.

"Look im sorry but lena was the one who made the plan i just thought maybe she was on to something. I figured hey why not help and be there to back her up... I mean its better than the alternative." Alex said with a matter of fact voice. 

"You know its stupid right... I mean this whole thing is ridiculous.. But i suppose i cant stop you guys... The best thing i can do right now is trust you and be there to clean up the mess and save the day before it gets any worse." Kara said her voice almost pained at saying the words alex felt the hairs on her arms stand up.

Alex shook off the feeling she bowed her head and sighed her hands resting in her lap. After a moment of contemplating she reached up and gently moved kara to look at her. She saw stormy blue eyes clouded with pain and anguish. Moving her hand from laras face to gently grasp her sister hand she squeezed gently.

"Kara i know you are worried and angry you have every right to be but sometimes you have to do the unthinkable to get to where you need to be... Lenas a genius for god sakes lets try things her way i mean shes going in alone but she will be watched by yours truly not to metion we couldnt have better back up than supergirl herself." Alex said chancing a small smile. Kara shook her head and sighed once more her shoulders sinking after a moment.

"I know and i do trust both of you i just....i dont...i dont want to be late if she needs help i dont like chancing her life on something dangerous like this." Kara whispered tears were welling and kara was close to breaking. Alex nodded and pulled kara into a comforting hug.

"I know its hard to think about and i know your worried but we could really use your moral support... Im sure lena know you still care and that your going to support her will make the odds of success rise tremendously." Alex offered she was trying to help kara through her inner dispute while also trying to reach her kara the lovable ray of optimistic sunshine she knew she was underneath all of the red k and bad choices she had made of late. Luckily for alex it seemed to have worked.

Kara rose her head from her sister shoulder a small smile on her face.

"Ill do what i can alex and i swear i will jump in to protect her at the first sign of trouble.... Shes been through a lot you know... I just ....i want her to do this because she needs to she needs to see for herself shes is not her family that no matter what she has people always ready and willing to support her at every turn even if they dissagree with the choices she wants to make." Kara said her smile only fading a little but alex saw it in her eyes the shinning hope and optimism her sister used to have she saw the light and hope through all of the pain and red k. Alex smiled and nodded.

"All we need is your support and back up.... Also i think lena could use a little one on one time with you before we go... She needs to hear that you support her alright." Alex said sternly. Kara nodded and leaned back into the trunk of the tree.

"Alright i will do what i can but dont get me wrong if either on of you die ill bring you back just to kill you myself... Got it." Kara said in a low voice alex was slughtly worried for a moment before kara smiled and let out a littlw chuckle.

"Dont look so worried im teasing... Please just be careful." Kara finished with a shake of her head.

Alex nodded and jumped down from the branch making her way back inside stopping half way back to the house to call to kara over her shoulder.

"You may want to get down i dont kmow how good at tree climbing lena is dont need her to hurt herself before we can even set this plan into motion god only knows how clumsy that woman is." Alex chuckled and entered the house a moment later. Kara watched after her a thought passing over her quickly about the first night lena had stayed with the danvers.

"You have no idea." Kara said more to herself than anything or anyone else. Kara hopped down from the tree and made her way over to the lounge chair she sat down and leaned back closing her eyes to steal herself for the talk to come. 

After a few moments of quiet the back door slid open and lena emerged she shut the door behind her and took the seat a few feet away from the blonde. She couldnt look at kara she thought that if she saw the anger on karas face shed loose all want to do anything about the situation at hadn just to spare the super hero any grief.

Kara was the first to speak she managed a smiled and patted the spot next to her. Lena was slightly confused she figured kara didnt want anything to do with her after finding out she was the mastermind behind the plan but appearently she was wrong. After a few hesitant moments lena stood and made her feet mive over to the blonde she sat stiffly next to kara.

"We... Need to talk... And i dont mean about this plan of yours i mean we need to have a talk about everything that has happened and what could potentially happen in the future." Kara said her face soft and her words quiet. Lena swallowed and nodded in anxiety and anticipation. 

 

"Ill let you start you seem to have something nagging at you..." Lena said with a sympathetic tone. Kara smiled halfly before she straightened to a sitting position just barely anf inch from lena.

Lena was surprised when kara looked into her eyes she hadnt looked into the soulful blue eyes since the day they were red. Honestly the color shift seemed to be slightly disconcerting but helpful she knew right then and there she was talk to kara her kara bestfriend and ex girlfriend. She knew kara was herself at that moment and without thinking she pulled the blonde into a hug a small tear streaking down her face. Kara was taken by surprise at the sudden embrace but not at all fighting against it she allowed herself to melt at the affection lena was willing to show her for a brief moment everything in the world was just as it was supoose to be. After a few moments lena pulled back and cast her gaze else where in hopes the kryptonian wouldnt see her tears.

Kara saw the tears and she didnt hessitate she gently reached up and made lena look at her as she toom the pads of her thumbs and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen. In that moment kara caught herself and quickly removed her hand not wanting to act on impluse she let her hands fall into her lap. 

"Look we need to talk about how things will be from here on out.. I need to be honest and i need you to listen like really listen alright?" Kara asked her voice was serious but her eyes telling a whole other story. Lena simply nodded and prompted kara to continue.

"Look i-i uh i know we both still habe feelings for one another which honestly makes me feel like i took advantage and did something you may not have wanted... A while back when i was first infected with red k the first time you were attacked... I was at the DEO do you remember... We woke up together in your med bay bed... Well i uh... I sort of let a build up of emotiins get to me and i uhnm i kind of kissed you while you were alseep..." Kara stammered out she wouldnt let her eyes meet lenas as she admited to her about the guilt of doing something against her will. 

Lena was slightly put off by this information if she had known then... She may have saved herself some emotional trouble and inner turmoil. She reached up and ran her finger over her lip before she let out a small chuckle.

"Wh-what? Why are you laughing?" Kara asked her eyes wide in confusion. Lena laughed this time full on laughed as she shook her head.

"Kara as creepy as that sounds.... I assure you the only thing i do not like about that admittance is the fact that i was alseep... I have been battling the urge to want to embrace you in so many ways that i suppose its sort of just became second nature anymore... Look it doesnt make it alright and now that you have told me abour it it brings up a lot of questions... But i cannot hold you personally responsible you were and still are under the influance of the red k.. You are more impulsive and un inhabited by conscious thinking sometimes. So you get one free pass on that... But please do not do that again unless you have my consent and i amd conscious for it." Lena said in a light tone that surprised even herself.

Kara let out a short breath she had expected lena would have ripped her a new one... She had been thinking the CEO had hated her for those years and yeah sure they were reconnecting but she didnt think she would take the admittance so causally. Kara adjuated her glasses and nodded.

"I uhm of course in the right mind i would never do anything against your will you know that right?" Kara asked softly. This pulled lena from her thoughts to look at the blonde a smile on her face.

"Of course i know this kara... Look all i know is that maybe id-we could possibly try to build back up to something in the future... I mean when all of this is over maybe..there would be a possibility to get to know each other over again.. And not the shit storm of the people we are now but thw people we have been for the last year... Our better selves. I really miss my best friend... I really miss you." Lena said her voice cracking slightly as her body welled with emotion. Kara looked at lena thoughfully before she wipped at her eyes and nodded.

"I would love nothing more than to get to know the lena luthor CEO of l corp." Kara smiled lena nodded.

"Good i look forward to it."

"Now we just need to make sure your plans are thought out before we send you on your way." Kara said as she crossed her arms. Lena was surprised to say the least when kara didnt seem angry or upset she was off put that the blonde was actually calm and seemed to be on board.

"Your giving me your best wishes and support... But-i-you...you were so distraught over it earlier... Wh-what changed your mind?" Lena stuttered she couldbt help the confusion setting in. Kara shook her head and smiled.

"My sister talked some sense into me and i agreed with her point of view on things the best thing i can do is allow you to work your plan through give you the moral and emotional support you need and be there for back up to catch you if you fall... I shouldnt hinder you or make you think less about the way you want to work things out so here i am offering you everything i can to make this mission a success." Kara said with a serious face she was beginning to feel more like herself her thoughts not clouded by the red k for the moment she felt good and like she was starting things off on the right foot and not making a rash desicion she had talked it out and thought it out so now all she had left was to execute it.

Lena let out a sigh of relief.

"I am glad you are on board and i have your support you have no idea what it means to me."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes back to work and everything is normal for all of a week until lillian finally strikes. Lena is captured and alex kara and sam are on their way to gotham to observe and keep incontact with lena all while lena works her magic and gets the details she needs. Bruce will have his hands full working with supergirl and the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so things happen this chapter and i think you all will like where im heading with it anyway comments and kudos are always welcome i hope you all enjoy....
> 
>  
> 
> Also this chapter has a little bit of sam and a little bit of kara. Its mainly a lena alex heavy chapter.

The two women set off they needed to stop by the DEO and inform J'onn that the plan was under way they got the go ahead. Twenty minutes and a small mountain of paperwork later they were off. 

Alex had just thrown the car into gear and pulled from the DEO parking lot. It only took a few moments of silence before lena started to wring her jands together alex noticed and with a raise brow she glanced at lena then back to the road before asking what was up.

"Well it seems i may be a tad nervous.... No more like anxious i mean how do we know my mother will fall for the bait? How do we know she isnt already on to us? Wh-what if things are already messed up and im just lowering myself into the snake pit?" Lena rattled off her brain was going haywire at all of the uncertain outcomes and possibilities. Would she make it through this untouched and able to get the intel and data she needed or would it all blow up in her face. 

Alex chanced another quick glance at the slightly panicked other woman. She reached over and patted lena on the shoulder firmly but out of comfort.

"Kara, Sam and i will be there to bail you out lena. You have friends and you just need to realize that no matter what we have your back." Alex said as she removed her hand and placed it back on the wheel. Lena took a deep breath and nodded.

"Your right. I do have friends im sorry for freaking out a bit its just i dont know where to begin.." Lena said her voice calmer and her hands finally still in her lap. Alex smiled and nodded.

"No problem my first time out in the field i had similar thoughts and feelings. Hopefully this will be the only time you will ever have to go through this... If not it will get easier as time passes you will learn how to adapt and work in different situations." Alex said hopefully giving lena comfort with her words. The car fell silent for another few minutes as they made their way through National city.

"Thanks Alex... But if you dont mind... Uhm where exactly do we begin i honestly dont even know where your taking me right now." Lena said as she watched cars pass by the passengers side window.

"Well we need to go back to Sams today you get to relax tomorrow you will go to work like any other day. Then if she takes the bait we will begin phase two of the plan. If she doesnt we wait until she does i mean its only a matter of time right?" Alex said as she took a left turn they had passed by her penthouse building. Lena looked up to see the windows in her pent house were still under repair. She then returned her gaze to the road out in front of them. 

"Alright i think i can manage.. The only thing that may not be manageable is my staff i dont want them anywhere near L-corp if my mother does decide to act." Lena said. She wanted to protect her company and employees at all cost. Alex let out a little sigh as she looked to lena and smiled.

"Already covered... We will have DEO agents dressed up and waiting we need her to think everything is back to normal so she will act. So why not have highly armed and trained goverment agents as back up if things go south... Not to mention kara, sam and i will be just a few rooms away subtly watching over you." Alex informed with another smile before she pulled the car to a stop out side of Noonan's. Lena smirked and unbuckled herself. 

"Well im glad one of us thinks ahead."

"Course your too busy worrying about your mother and kara... One of us has to have a level head.. Now why dont we forget about that for a bit and go get some lunch that way when we return back to sams they will be too distracted with coffee and sweets to mame us." Alex offered earning herself a small laugh and nod from lena.

One week later.

Lillian hadnt atempted to capture or act against kara or lena things were quiet and it wasnt sitting well with any of our superfirends. Lena had spent most of her morning actually working while sam atempted to aid in her bosses work. Alex and kara on the other hand were trying to keep themselves occupied and alert. Sadly kara couldnt hold out and she ended up passing out on the couch a few feet from Alex. Alex however was busy going over the red krptonite Formula even with lenas help it was proving difficult to crack and reverse.

Suddenly a loud crash shook the entire floor and kara and alex were up in moments looking over video feed. Sam luckily had been off running an errand for lena so she was spared any of the falling dabrese. Lena was lucky as well seeing as how she was in her office kitchen at the time. Suddenly a swarm of black clad figures poured in from the hole in the ceiling they knew they were here for lena. Kara watched as lena calmly made her way over she used her super hearing to key in on the conversation she was currently having with the main leader of the group.

"Lillian wants you to come with us. She hopes you will comply without a fight if not we are authorized to use force." The man said his voice was low and his face covered. Lena took a second mentally preparing for what she had been waiting for all week. With a nod she made her way to the leader.

"Ill comply i dont want to put anyone else in danger." Lena said as the man strapped a rope around her waist an tugged. Everything else in that moment seemed to slow for kara she felt her heart drop as she watched lena be lifted into a helicopter through the hole inthe ceiling. She clinched her fist tightly as she began to take deep calming breaths. She couldnt react or they would know she couldnt do anything or it could potentially put lena to harm. With all her strength she fought to not move an inch and she succeeded moments felt like hours but as soon as lena had dissapeared with the group of men clad in black she looked to alex who was already furiously typing away on her tablet.

"We have her signature the tracker is doing its job now... We need to do ours." Alex said with a serious face. Kara let out a breath and nodded.

They watched as the tracker went from L-corp over to the docks. Suddenly lena began moving faster and farther than anyone could unless they were flying. Lena hated flying and it made karas heart ache a little knowing that simple fact. They waited for a good two hours before lena had offically stopped moving. 

"Th-that cant be right why would lillian be there? This makes no sense." Alex said as she looked over the map. Kara glanced over and furrowed her brow.

"Gotham... Why?" Kara asked in confusion. Why would lillian have her base of opperations in gotham why would she choose the crappiest city in the whole united states to make her home base. Alex and kara both began questioning everything. Just as alex started to spiral down words Sam spoke up.

"Maybe lillian needed more hired help.. Or hell maybe she just needed a place that matches her personality."

Alex nodded for a second before she pulled ou her phone and dialed the one man who knew everything going on in gotham.

"Hey bruce... We may need some info... And also a place to stay. We have an on going investigation and its lead us to your neck of the woods so if y-" alex was cut off bruce was going ino his own explanation.

"I know lillian Luthor is in town and she has just made herself known to the entirety of gotham.. Lena has been dropped off not too long ago.. Ive been tracking her for a while she.. Seems to have kidnapped a few of wyan enterprises head scientists.. Whatever she is planing isnt good. Come to the mansion and Alfred will set you guys up it wouldnt hurt for the dark knight to have a little Super back up this time around." Bruce instructed his voice was the same gruff low serious voice as allways so alex quickly said got it and hung the phone up. She then turned her gaze to the other women in the room.

"Looks like were going to gatham... Pack your bags."


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to pick up lena is stuck with her mother. Alex and kara with the help of batman fix the red k formula. We are brought back to some old faces and alex may just have her hands full enough at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys im really sorry for not updating between moving and work i legit have almost no time for anything. Anyway lets dive in and see what shit ive cooked up this time comments and kudos are always welcome... Enjoy!

Lena awoke to the sound of a metal door being opened. Due to her struggle once they were on the jet she was knocked unconscious to prevent her escaping. With a groan lena pulled herself from the rough military bed. The lights flickered to life causing her to shut her eyes to the sudden brightness after a few moments she heard her mothers voice.

"Lena...lena..lena" lillian tisked as she moved from the door and over to a near by table.

"Mother." Lena spat her head hurt and her eyes stung but she managed to straighten and pull herself back into presentable luthor manner. She eyed her mother warily as she made her way ti the opposite side of the table.

"I warned you... Told you i would come for you tell me is that kryptonian of yours fairing well against our red kryptonite. Or has she fallen from grace?." Lillian asked cooly it was more a rhetorical question than anything. She was poking at Lena trying to get a rise out of her. To say she was surprised when Lena ignored her words with a scowl present on her face knocked her thought process back a bit she was sure lena would have lectured her about the kryptonite.

"The only thing on my mind right now is why? Why am i here what could you the great Lillian luthor want woth the daughter you never wanted?" Lena quipped ignoreing anything to do with Kara. Lenas impassive mask was well in place she was here to gain intel not make idle chat with Lillian. 

Lillian quriked an eyebrow and gave an impish smirk.

"Busisness as always with you... Can i not just simply want to be with my daughter?...no? Well i suppose i shouldn't have had hopes for a nice chat." Lillian said with a sigh as she clicked something in on her wrist watch a few minutes later a boy came in with a try and a tea kettle a few cups and various smaller items lena could only make out as sugar and milk. He sat the tray on the tabke wordlessly and dissapeared as suddenly as he arrived. Lillian began to make her own cup of tea stopping for a moment before silently offering Lena a mug of her own. Lena took the mug silently trusting her mother hadn't posioned it she took a small sip and placed her mug on the table.

After a few minutes of unnerving silence Lillian spoke.

"Look Lena i know i am not on your good side but to cut to the chase i need help... Not with the kryptonite gun.. But with something a little more up to par with your intelligence." Lillain spoke it caught Lena with surprise she had been certain Lillian would force her to make the gun but now she was slightly intrigued by the new project her mother wanted her to work on. What could it be a plan to take over the world? To end all alien life? Who knows surely Lena would find out soon enough.

Across town Wayne mansion.

Alex, Kara and Sam had arrived they were greeted by Alfred and lead into the sprawling exspance of the mansion. They were given a short tour before Alfred showed them their rooms and ensured them Bruce would be around in a little while to go over the details of Lena's capture and Lillians where abouts along with any incidents involving her or her goons.

Alex placed her bag on the bed and took her laptop out. She made her way to the coffee table in the livingroom and pulled up the city map that showed Lenas location. With a sigh of relief she sat back and took a few deep breaths. Kara fallowed her into the living area of the room only to stare worriedly out the window s she chewed the inside of her cheek.

After a little while Alex sighed.

"Shes fine Kara her marker has not moved since we left National City. Shes being monitored and her vitals are steady, strong.... Why dont we have Alfred make you something to eat it could do you some good." Alex offered sitting up and streching as she moved the computure to face Kara. A few seconds later Sam immerged from the bathroom freshly showered and more relaxed than she had been since their arrival.

With a sigh Sam sits next to Alex and pulls her into her side placeing a kiss to the red heads forehead.

"You should go shower take a moment to yourself you have been up for almost 48 hours straight you could use a little you time. Ill keep kara company in the mean time." Sam offers it only take a few seconds of Alex hessitating before she finally nods and stands.

"Ill order us all food then ill shower.. She is alright Kara i promise you can monitor her vitals all you want shes not moving okay and she will make contact as soon as possible okay? "Alex offers with a pat to her sisters shoulders causing the blonde to sigh and nod before she finally makes her way to the phone then to the bathroom a few minutes later. After Alex starts her shower and Kara hears the running water she takes a seat next to Sam and stares blankly at the computer screen in front of her.

Sam flips on the tv and allows the sound to fade into the back ground as she tries to focus on the tv and not at the look on Karas face.. It only takes. Her a few moments before she relents and offers Kara some one to unload her thoughts on.

"Hey you can talk to me ya know... Ive known Lena for a long time and if it helps you can speak to me... Maybe i could offer another perspective if itll help." Sam offers hope written on her face that slowly starts to fade after a long stretch of silence. Kara lets out a huff and rubs at her face finally speaking.

"I just worry.. Its Lena you know... I still care about her and i dont want anything to happen to her. I mean shes willingly trowing herself into harms way just to help take her supposedly cyborge mother down. It has been years and she has changed so much... So have i... And thanks to the red kryptonite running through my veins she doesnt know how ive changed.. Im trying to keep myself together and not let the rage get to me but... Sam wh-what if its all for nothing what if i can't get this out of my system what if- .." Kara begins her hands worrying with the bottom of her shirt as she lets her thoughts out. Sam places her hand on Kara's and gives a light squeeze.

"What if you can't show her you still love her?" Sam asks softly. Kara only nods before allowing a single tear to drop down her cheek before wiping it away. She swallows and diverts her atteniton from Sam to allow herself to compose her thoughts. With a sigh and a shake of her head. Kara brings her attention back to her sisters girlfriend.

"I...i just I've already lost her once Sam and i can't loose her again." Kara sighs out the pain and worry written on her face causing Sam's heart to clinch. Just as Sam was about to reassure her there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kara calls. As she does the door opens and Bruce makes his way in his face serious.

"Would you mind comming to back me up it seems scarecrow has decided to make lower gotham his play ground and i could use your abilities." Bruce informs gruffly with a nod from Kara hes back through the door.

"Let Alex know where i went tell her i needed a distraction and was presented with the perfect opportunity to help and possibly take in some patrol time." Kara says before shes gone in a flash leaving Sam alone in the room as Alex showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some supergirl and batman team up. Some old freinds make an appearance and alex gets some insight.

**Author's Note:**

> 5000 words for you guys this took me 6 hours to write only because i kept getting distracted and kept having to re write a few things any way i hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one will not be as long.


End file.
